You and Me, Together
by Kurrent
Summary: Miley and Lilly take the leap from friends to a couple, overcoming adversity and adversaries along the way. Definite Liley! My first Hannah Montana fanfic, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I make no claims on any of Disney's, Miley Cyrus' or Hannah Montana's trademarks or copyrights, and no infringement is intended. Be forewarned that this story most certainly will contain femslash. If love and affection between two consenting young adults of the same sex bothers you, I suggest you turn right around and find something else to read. Keep any flames to yourself and remember that what our world needs now is more love and acceptance, not more hate. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 1: Awakenings

_I hold the key _

_To both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know_

_If only I could show_

_The other side, the other side_

_I want you to see_

_The other side, the other side_

_The other side of me_

_--_Hannah Montana_, "_The Other Side Of Me"

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock on the nightstand woke fifteen-year-old Miley Stewart from her slumber. Not exactly an instant awakening, it was more like a gradual slide into something resembling consciousness. As Miley became aware of the clock's beeping, she felt her dream fade out of her awareness. _What was I dreaming about?_ She reached over and clicked the button, turning off the alarm as she sat up on the side of her bed.

She stretched her arms far above her head, feeling a few pops in her shoulders as she got the kinks out. _Well, whatever it is I keep dreaming about, it sure as heck makes me toss and turn all night_, she thought. As she stood and walked to her bathroom, she yawned involuntarily. She hadn't slept well for over two weeks now, and while she had blown off her father's questions about her fatigued appearance, she herself was starting to worry now.

She flipped the light switch for the shower, turning on the single bulb directly over her shower. She preferred to not turn on the vanity lights until she had taken the time to fully awaken, because the sudden light from twelve separate bulbs was more than a bit uncomfortable while her eyes were still adjusting. As she started the water running, she took off her pajama top and bottoms, tossing them in the laundry hamper. These were soon followed by her panties, then she staggered over to the toilet to relieve the pressure in her bladder.

Finishing up, she stood and walked over to the shower. Opening the glass door, she stepped inside just enough to close the door, checking the water temperature with her hand. Reassured that it was warm enough, she stepped back into the spray, enjoying the warm heat that now flowed over her body. She glanced at the waterproof clock hanging on the wall. _Six-thirty,_ she thought. _Plenty of time to get ready for school._

Getting her shampoo, Miley turned and leaned her head back under the spray. The water quickly soaked her long, chestnut-colored hair, hanging all the way down her back. Miley opened the bottle and squirted out a generous amount of shampoo, enjoying the orange-lemon scent as she worked it into her hair. The length of her hair made shampooing a significant amount of work, but she loved her hair, which she had most definitely inherited from her Mom. Plus, she wanted to look especially good for Lilly today, since Lilly was going to be spending the night tonight.

Miley sighed as she turned, bending her head down under the spray, and now rinsing the shampoo from her thick hair. Sometimes life was so simple, so straightforward, and other times it was so unbelievably confusing. Like with her feelings for Lilly. She loved Lilly with all her heart. Since the two girls had met four years ago, they had become good friends at first, and now the best of friends. Whenever possible, they were together, either by themselves or with their mutual friend Oliver. Miley felt more comfortable around Lilly than around anyone else, even her father. _So why can't I tell her that I'm in love with her,_ she though angrily. Over the last year, Miley had slowly realized that her feelings for Lilly ran deeper than just friendship. Much, much deeper.

When Miley had been dating Jake Ryan, she had missed several important clues. First, she felt guilty for even dating the cute guy, even if he was a dream catch for all the girls in the school. _Well, almost all the girls,_ Miley thought, as a smile crept onto her face. Lilly had never really fallen for his cute face; in fact, Lilly was barely able to stand being around him when he was hanging around Miley. And that made Miley uncomfortable. She had initially thought it was because Lilly had become a fifth wheel, being left out of her and Jake's romance, but Miley soon realized her guilt stemmed from another source: it was really Lilly she wanted in the romance with her, and having Jake instead was slighting Lilly, even if Lilly didn't really know it. Second, even though Jake was cute and made her heart swoon at times, she knew that he didn't really see her as anything special. Her appeal for him was that she didn't fall all over his celebrity like most of the girls and guys in school, making her a novelty. Inside, she knew that eventually that novelty would wear off, and he'd probably move on to someone else at that time. For all his looks, Jake was thoroughly shallow. In contrast, Lilly would _always_ be there for her. Even after Miley and Jake had pushed her aside, Lilly was still there, trying bravely to plod along, to be there for Miley when she needed someone. Third and most importantly, there just wasn't that spark, that jolt of emotion that her Mom and Dad had always talked about when they had kissed for the first time. They had both described it differently, but both made clear that it was like the whole world around them just stopped and went away for a while, and all that could be felt was that connection, that surge of passion for each other. THAT certainly wasn't there with Jake, or with any of the other boys Miley had gone out with.

As Miley's thought came back to the present, she dumbly realized that she had already conditioned her hair and was just about done rinsing that out as well. Grabbing her fluffy body sponge, she squirted the body wash onto it, rubbing it in, then quickly washed the rest of her body. After turning the water temperature down a bit, she rinsed off, then stepped out of the shower and grabbed her lavender towel. Toweling off, she wrapped the towel around her body and started brushing her hair. After the initial brushing, she picked up the dryer and started on her hair. She was planning on leaving it in its natural state of slight curls today, since Lilly thought that looked best on her.

_Oh Lilly, I can trust you with Hannah Montana's secret, so why can't I trust you with MY secret?_ Miley had tried to work up the nerve to tell Lilly how she felt for several months now, but she was still afraid that Lilly wouldn't reciprocate, or worse, that she'd be offended or repulsed by her feelings. She knew Lilly loved her as a friend, but could she love her as anything more?

Down the block, a very similar mental thought process was percolating in the head of Miley's best friend, Lilly Truscott. Unknown to Miley, Lilly had carried the same type of feelings for Miley for nearly three years now. Several times, Lilly had come perilously close to blurting out her feelings for Miley, but each time something had happened to stop her. Like Miley, Lilly was most concerned about how her best friend would take the true depth of her feelings. Would it be the end of their sleepovers, or their laughing and playing with each other, of their frequent hugs and whispers? Or would it be the start of something more, something altogether deeper and more profound? Every time, Lilly had chosen the safe path, the sureness of their friendship over taking a chance on something so much more.

_I swear Miley, I love you so much, but I can't take the chance of losing you as a friend._ So many times already, Miley had been there when life had threatened to overwhelm Lilly, and Lilly had always been there for Miley when the situation was reversed. Shrugging off further contemplation, Lilly finished getting dressed. She packed a change of clothes and her overnight bag, because she and Miley were off to a local Hannah appearance immediately after school. Afterwards, she was going over to Miley's to spend the night. Mr. Stewart and Miley's brother Jackson were going deep-sea fishing tomorrow, and they expected to be gone most of the day. Since Miley didn't enjoy spending all day alone, she had asked Lilly to stay with her. Lilly, of course, was happy to accept.

"Lilly! Time for you to go to school!" Her Mom's voice called up from downstairs.

"OK Mom! I'm finishing up right now!" Lilly yelled back. She ran down the steps, grabbing her skateboard and helmet on the way out the door. "Love you, see you tomorrow!"

As she slammed the door behind her, she tossed her board down and clipped her helmet on. She then hopped on and started pushing, building up speed as she went toward Miley's house.

Miley saw Lilly approaching, and she couldn't help but grin. Lilly always looked so cute on her skateboard, and as she got closer, cute gave way to beautiful. Her silky blonde hair blowing behind her, her adorable omnipresent smile, even the way she carried herself went straight to Miley's heart. Miley adored the way she skated, riding fearlessly right up to that section of sidewalk that the city had started tearing up. It was like she had no concern about the broken concrete at all. _Hey wait..._ "Lilly! Look out for that-"

The warning got Lilly's attention, but unfortunately, it made her focus more on Miley and not on the concrete. As her wheels dropped into the cracks and the board pitched her to the side, she was just barely able to leap off, aiming fairly well for a large shrubbery beside the sidewalk._ Shoouuushh!!_

"Sweet niblets!" Miley yelled, as she dropped her books and ran toward Lilly's legs, which were poking out of the top of the shrubbery, waving a bit wildly. "Lilly! Are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn't even think about that bad place in the sidewalk, I mean they just started working on it yesterday evening, and I so hope you're okay-"

"Mmmpmhtthphh!" Lilly was trying to say something, and that was enough to stop Miley's running off at the mouth, at least for the moment. Finally, Miley was able to grab the top of Lilly's shirt and pull her out of the shrubbery. However, just as she got Lilly upright, she stepped back onto Lilly's skateboard, with predictable results. "Eeeeepp!!" The board surged forward, Miley surged backward, and poor Lilly was just along for the ride again. This time, Lilly's landing was a bit softer, as Miley broke her fall. Thankfully, Miley was able to get her arms behind her in time to partially shield her head, but that left her stomach unprotected, and Lilly knocked the breath out of her when the two girls hit.

For Lilly, this fall was worse than the first, not physically but emotionally. She heard the thump as Miley hit the sidewalk, and the audible rush of breath leaving her friend's lungs was scary. She quickly rolled along with the fall, getting off Miley as fast as possible, then she scrambled around, crawling over to Miley.

"Miles! C'mon Miley, are you okay?" Lilly yelled, checking her friend, who appeared to be stunned. "Miley, I am SO sorry, I tried to roll off you, but I know that hurt you!" she yelled, now rather scared. She checked Miley's eyes, which seemed to be having a bit of difficulty focusing, but she noted with relief that the girl she secretly loved was breathing steadily. "Miley, can you try to stand up?" Lilly asked. Not getting a response, she started helping Miley stand, which was an iffy proposition. "Okay Miles, you can start helping here any time," she muttered.

Finally getting Miley on her own two feet, Lilly cautiously relaxed her grip to see what would happen. Not surprisingly, Miley's legs started to buckle, and Lilly found herself holding up all ninety-nine pounds of Miley. Going with the flow and more than a bit fueled by adrenaline, Lilly bent down and swung her left arm under Miley's knees, lifting her off the ground and into her arms. "Okay Miss Stubborn, if you're not gonna walk, then I'll just carry you to your house!" Lilly said, as she set off, staggering a bit but making fairly good time.

Thankfully, they were just a block from Miley's house, so Lilly reached the front door quickly. Not wanting to try to set Miley down, Lilly got close to the door and started kicking it. After a few thumps, she waited for Mr. Stewart to open the door.

As the door swung open, Robbie Ray's expression quickly turned from annoyance to concern as Lilly pushed past him, carrying Miley to the couch. "What the Sam Hill happened, Lilly?"

Lilly laid her best friend on the couch as gently as she could, then she settled a pillow under Miley's head. "We kind of had an accident, Mr. S. Well, two accidents. Well, actually, I had two accidents, and Miley only had one, but I think she got the breath knocked out of her, and she might have hit her head on the ground when she fell," she spit out rapid-fire. Without even thinking, Lilly swept a few strands of hair out of Miley's face, a look of deep concern on her face as she studied Miley, who was starting to stir.

Robbie Ray noticed the look that Lilly was giving Miley, and he quite correctly interpreted it as more than just friendly concern. He had watched the growing connection between the two girls for the last few years, and he figured the time would soon come where he would have to have a slightly different "birds and bees" talk with his daughter. "Lilly, you watch her while I get an icepack, 'kay?" he said, moving to the kitchen.

While Robbie Ray went into the kitchen, Lilly gently lifted Miley's head, feeling for any bumps on the back of her skull. Finding a fairly large one, she winced for her friend. Glancing over at Miley's dad, who was busy getting ice out of the freezer and stuffing it into a Ziploc bag, Lilly boldly placed a gentle kiss on Miley's forehead, her heart thrumming rapidly as she did so. "C'mon Miles, wake up," she murmured. "Please, I am so sorry that I landed on you, now you need to wake up and tell me you're okay." Lilly felt the tears start to form, and she was surprised that it had taken this long for them to begin. Maybe the shock and the need to get Miley here had suppressed her fear up to this point. Running her left hand through Miley's dark brown hair, Lilly kept talking to her. "Miley, you need to wake up, sweetie, please..."

Miley's eyes fluttered open as Robbie Ray turned and started walking over to the couch. "Wha ... Lilly? Are you okay, Lils?" Miley muttered, her face weakly turning toward Lilly.

Lilly's tears flowed a bit more freely, but she smiled as she said, "I'm okay now, Miles. Now that you're awake." Again, without even thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Miley on the forehead again, lingering just a bit this time. _ARGH! Could you be ANY more OBVIOUS!?!_ she thought. Leaning back a bit, she looked down into Miley's eyes. The stunning blue orbs were teeming with tears as Miley gazed intensely up into Lilly's matching blue gaze.

"You're sweet, Lilly," she said gently. "Don't remember getting back here, the last thing I remember was trying to stop you from falling again." She closed her eyes momentarily, her head pounding. "Owww! What happened to my head?" she said weakly.

Lilly took the icepack from Robbie Ray, who handed it to her. Lilly found it slightly odd that Miley's dad wasn't putting the icepack on her head himself; he seemed to be holding back a bit, letting Lilly nurse Miley for the time being. Lilly lifted her gaze to look him in the eyes, giving him a smile that wordlessly conveyed her sentiments: _Thank you for letting me take care of her. _He smiled back, a warm smile that Lilly found comforting and ... accepting. In that moment, Lilly felt that something had passed between them, something now implicitly understood, but not until later would she take the time to think about what exactly it was.

Turning her attention back to Miley, she gently lifted Miley's head off the pillow. "Miley, you hit your head on the sidewalk, I think. Let me get this icepack on the big ol' knot you have back here." She slipped the icepack under Miley's head, then gently eased her head back onto it, settling it softly.

"Thanks, Lilly, you're so good to me," Miley said, a bit more strongly than before. She managed a smile as she opened her eyes again, looking up into Lilly's eyes. That smile surged into Lilly's heart, suddenly making things seem better.

"Well, someone has to be there to catch you when you fall, clumsy," she said with a smile. "Of course, this time I think you were the one who broke my fall, and you definitely got the worst of it." Lilly was glad the tears were slowing at this point.

Miley lifted her left arm up, gently cupping Lilly's helmet and giving it a soft shake. "Maybe I should wear one of these all the time, huh?" she said.

Lilly hadn't even realized she still had her helmet on. "Yeah, that might not be a bad idea, Miles," she said, while thinking, But _then I wouldn't be able to see that beautiful hair of yours._

"Wha' was that last bit, Lils?" Miley mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed again.

_CRAP! Did I actually say that out loud?_ Lilly thought furiously. _Oh well, might as well fess up. _"I said, then I wouldn't be able to see that beautiful hair of yours," she said.

Miley smiled. "Hmm, then I guess no helmet for me," she said softly as she drifted into sleep.

Lilly looked at Miley's face closely for another minute or two. Satisfied that Miley was safely asleep and not having any difficulty breathing, she arranged the pillows around her neck and head, then stood, unclipping her helmet and taking it off as she did so. She tossed it onto the nearby chair, then sat down on the floor beside the couch, leaning next to Miley as she slept.

Robbie Ray walked over to Lilly and said, "Lilly, here's a washcloth to wash your face. I'll get some alcohol to clean off those scrapes you got there."

Lilly reached up to her face, wincing as she felt a stinging when she ran her hand over her right cheek. Looking at her hand, she saw smears of blood on her fingers. She hadn't even thought that she might have been hurt, she had been completely focused on getting Miley back to her house.

As Robbie Ray came back from the bathroom, he sat down next to Lilly on the floor. He took the washcloth from Lilly's hand and rubbed it across her face, getting the bits of sticks and blood off. Next he took the alcohol-soaked cotton and swabbed it across the scrapes on Lilly's cheeks. "Sorry Lilly, but this needs to be done," he said apologetically.

"Owwww!!" Lilly cried as she reflexively jerked back. "Sorry Mr. Stewart, I know you're just helping, but that really stings," she said. Looking back over at Miley, she said, "Do you think she's going to be okay?" While Miley seemed okay, Lilly knew that sometimes blows to the head could be tricky.

Robbie Ray took a moment to quietly assess Lilly. _That girl had blood running all the way down her face onto her neck, and she didn't even know it, she was so focused on getting my girl back home._ "I think she's going to be just fine, Lilly, thanks to you getting her back here." He smiled. Leaning over, he pulled Lilly into a hug. "Thank you darlin', for getting Miles back home like you did. Did you realize that you carried her the whole way back here? I didn't know a little thing like you was quite so strong!" He released the hug, but Lilly held on.

"I was so scared, Mr. Stewart! I mean, I ... I had fallen into a bush when my skateboard hit a bad patch of 'crete, and I guess that's when I must have scraped my face. Miley was pulling me out, but right as I was getting back on my feet, something happened and she fell and pulled me backwards. I couldn't do anything about it – I landed right on her, and I think that's when she hit her head! It's all my fault!" Sobs overtook Lilly at that time, and anything else she was trying to say was drowned out.

"Awww Lilly, it was NOT your fault," Robbie Ray said. "You said yourself there was nothin' you coulda done, it all happened so fast." He stood, helping Lilly up. "Here," he said, setting Lilly down into the nearby chair and grabbing her helmet. He then scooted the chair next to the couch, so the two girls could be next to each other. "You sit right here and close your eyes, because I think Miley needs someone next to her when she wakes up, and I bet you could use some rest too. I'll go get the rest of your stuff from outside."

Lilly was more than happy to comply. "Mr. Stewart, will you call my Mom and tell her where I am, please?" She took Miley's left hand in her own left hand, lying back in the soft chair. "Oh, I guess we're not going to school today, huh?" she said, her eyes closing against her will.

Robbie Ray smiled as he looked back, opening the door. "I'll be happy to tell her what happened, Lilly, and I'll call the school, too, so they know where you girls are. I'm just glad you girls are alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I make no claims on any of Disney's, Miley Cyrus' or Hannah Montana's trademarks or copyrights, and no infringement is intended. Be forewarned that this story most certainly will contain femslash. If love and affection between two consenting young adults of the same sex bothers you, I suggest you turn right around and find something else to read. Keep any flames to yourself and remember that what our world needs now is more love and acceptance, not more hate.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 2: Right Here

_I'll be right here where you need me_

_Anytime, just keep believing_

_I'll be_

_Right here_

_--_Miley Cyrus"Right Here"

As Miley came back to consciousness for the second time today, she became aware of three things. First, she had a splitting headache. It felt like someone had mistaken her head for a soccer ball and tried to kick a goal with it. Second, she was at her house, on the couch, but she knew it was close to noontime by the way the sun lit up the house. Third, there was a warmth against her body on her left side that felt like a piece of heaven. Gently lifting her head just a bit, she could see a sight right out of her dreams: a cascade of silky, blonde hair, lying across her chest in a haphazard manner.

Miley smiled, feeling the warmth of Lilly's breath on her stomach. She also noticed that their left hands were interlaced, and that made her grin even more. _Wow, I'll take a bit of a headache if I get this kind of attention for it_, she thought. She brought her right hand up, gently stroking Lilly's hair with it. While the two had been this close physically before, there was something more intimate, more touching right now than Miley could recall at any time before. _Maybe it's just the concussion talking_, she thought glumly. _But maybe not._

She gently lifted Lilly's hair off of her face, pushing it back over her head. This revealed not only some small scratches on Lilly's right cheek, but also a slight line of drool down the left corner of Lilly's mouth. "Ick. NOT what I had in mind when I dreamed about this," Miley whispered with a slight grimace. "Still, you look so cute when you're asleep, Lil, drool and all." She smiled.

"Ermm ... Wha's going on," Lilly mumbled, slowly climbing back to the waking world after hearing Miley's voice. She parted her eyes, not really sure why her left face was so warm or why things smelled so darn good. When she saw Miley's blue eyes looking into hers with a look of, well, love, she suddenly realized just why she felt so happy and content at that moment. And then she remembered that Miley didn't know just how she felt about her! Lilly sat up, wiping the drool off her face as she did so. "Hey Miley, you're awake!" _Oh, I hope I didn't talk in my sleep! Now I know why I was dreaming about licking her stomach..._

Miley's joy at seeing Lilly wake up on top of her was tempered by the fact that Lilly quickly sat up when she realized that Miley was awake. _I miss my human blanket already_, she thought sadly. "Yeah, but I have a horrible headache," she said softly. _Don't push it, Miley. Just enjoy this for right now. But she had this look in her eyes when she woke up, like she was totally happy to wake up on me..._

"Awww, let me check the back of your head," Lilly said with a soft smile on her face, trying to steer things away from the look she just _knew_ she had on her face when she awoke. She reached underneath Miley's head and removed the icepack, now just a lukewarm Ziploc bag full of water. She laid it on the table, then gently felt the lump on the back of Miley's head. "You've got one heck of a knot back there, Miles," she said with a slight grimace. "I'll redo the icepack and get it back on your head so it doesn't hurt," she said, starting to get up.

Miley's left hand squeezed Lilly's, pulling her back down. "NO!" she said, a bit more forcefully than she had planned. "I mean ... I don't need another icepack just yet. Just ... just sit here with me for a little bit longer." Miley hoped she didn't sound too hungry for Lilly's touch, but if milking this injury bought her a bit more touching time with the girl of her dreams, then she'd gladly milk it.

Lilly was pleasantly surprised by Miley's unwillingness to let her get up. She was more than willing to lie back down onto Miley's tummy, resting her head on the warm skin just underneath the tee shirt. She reached up with her right hand, cupping Miley's head, as she said, "Maybe we should just rest a bit longer, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," said Miley quietly, not showing any emotion at all on her face. She was afraid the least slip would allow all her emotions, all her wants and needs for her best friend, to surge across her face, betraying the secret she feared to reveal, even to Lilly. As Lilly closed her eyes, Miley put her right hand against the top of Lilly's head, echoing the way Lilly was cupping Miley's head. "Just a little bit longer, Lilly, please," she said quietly as she closed her own eyes, reveling in the warmth of their close contact.

When Robbie Ray got home, he saw the girls were asleep still. It was almost two o'clock, but he figured they needed the rest after the scare they had gone through this morning. Lilly's mom was initially worried, but he had assured her that Lilly had suffered nothing more than a few scratches which he had already taken care of, and that she was watching Miley right now. Since the girls had already planned on Lilly spending the night, she had just told Robbie Ray to call her if he needed anything for the girls, and that she was glad that Miley and Lilly were both okay.

Quietly closing the door, he crossed the room, looking down on the two girls. He took in the looks on each of their faces for a minute or two, making sure of what he was seeing. The girls were still holding hands, with Lilly's head lying on Miley's stomach, and each girl's right hand in the other's hair.

He guessed quite correctly that their body language told far more than either girl was comfortable saying out loud for now. Like most fathers, Robbie Ray was quite concerned about his daughter's future. More than anything, he wished that his wife was still here, to make sure that he was doing the right things for Miley's and Jackson's futures. But he was absolutely sure of one thing: whomever his daughter wound up with had to be someone honest, someone caring, someone who loved his little girl and would sacrifice anything for her happiness. And he was also sure that Lilly met all those criteria.

The big question was when would the girls finally be comfortable talking about the attraction they so clearly had for each other. He hoped it would be soon, because he wasn't sure either girl could handle having to watch the other fumble through another boyfriend that she didn't really want. Inspired, he walked over to the closet and retrieved his digital camera. It was plenty bright enough inside for a nice picture, and he framed a perfect shot from in front of the couch, capturing both girls' faces in the frame, smiles present on each, their hands together. Taking two quick shots, he put the camera back up. He figured he'd wait until the girls confessed to each other, then he'd show them the picture, so they could be somewhat embarrassed at just how obvious their love for each other had been when they weren't guarding their feelings so tightly. He smiled. Sometimes you just had to hassle your kids and their friends when the opportunity presented itself.

Robbie Ray's voice stirred the girls from their slumber. "Hey bud, Lilly, time to get up and get ready for tonight." He gently shook Miley's foot as he spoke. "Come on, you two are gonna need to stretch, 'cause I bet you're both gonna be stiff as long as you slept." Lilly and Miley both returned to wakefulness, sharing smiles as they looked in each other's faces. Lilly stood first, helping Miley up. Deep inside, her belly tingled from how long she had been in contact with Miley, making her feel amazingly good.

In turn, Miley stood cautiously, but noted pleasantly that she was able to stand with only a hint of dizziness. "Okay, just a bit dizzy now ... definite improvement," she said with a smile, but she was unsure of how much of that dizziness was from the blow to her head and how much was from holding her secret love all morning.

_Darn it, I'd be happy to hold your hand if you needed some support,_ Lilly thought. "Good! I was worried about you earlier Miles," she said, trying not to be too disappointed.

"Yeah, well, I still am a little dizzy, so I might need you to stay close to me in case I need some support," Miley said, analyzing the flash of disappointment that had crossed Lilly's face just then. "If you don't mind, that is," she added quickly.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all!" Lilly said, maybe a bit too quickly._ Smooth, Truscott,_ she thought. _Don't blow this, not now._ Lilly was still on cloud nine from spending all morning in contact with Miley, and they still had all afternoon and all night tonight, too. _I swear, I think Miley is enjoying this touching too,_ she thought. _Maybe tonight is the night I can tell her how much I love her._

"Okay, then let's go to the Hannah closet and pick out our outfits for tonight!" said Miley, who had every intention of bounding off toward the stairs. However, the bounding drifted a bit to the right, and Lilly had to grab her and steer her back before she ran into the wall.

"Easy there, Ms. Pop Star," Lilly said, laughing. "Don't want that beautiful face to get banged up before your appearance tonight!" _Well, not exactly subtle, but it's true. Let's see how she reacts._

Miley caught herself with Lilly's help, angling back toward the stairs as they started to climb. "Ah, I think everyone's getting tired of Hannah's face by now. Lola's the new beautiful one, you know," she playfully replied as they went up the steps, glad that she was in front so Lilly couldn't see the crimson blush spreading across her cheeks.

As the girls sauntered into the Hannah closet, Lilly made a beeline to Lola's wig rack. "So, Ms. Montana, what color hair should your dearest friend Lola sport tonight?" Lilly asked playfully. "I personally am feeling a bit pink tonight, but what color would you like to see?"

Miley was already tearing through a section of tee shirts, but she paused to give due consideration to the question of Lola's hair color. "Well, the pink does make your lips sparkle, but Hannah kinda likes the soft blue, because that really brings out the twinkle in your eyes," Miley said with a soft smirk.

Lilly was up for the verbal volleying, answering, "Soooo, does that mean Hannah wants to focus on Lola's eyes or her lips tonight?" _Oh, you are being SO bad, Truscott._

Miley looked like she was about to drop the handful of shirts she was holding when she heard Lilly's reply, but after swallowing, she said, "Well, I guess that'll depend on what Lola wants to get more use out of."

Now it was Lilly's turn to almost choke. "Ah, um ... well, I suppose it'll be pink, then!" she answered, unsure how much more flirting she could handle at this point. She was already starting to sweat a bit, and she could swear that her lips were turning a bit numb at the moment.

Miley concealed her own rather furious blushing by burying her head back inside the rack of tee shirts, settling on six or seven semifinalists and carrying them out of the closet, tossing them onto the bed. She then turned and charged back into the closet, intent on picking out a leather half-jacket, when she nearly ran into Lilly, who was coming out with the pink wig. "Sorry Lilly!"

Lilly laughed, saying, "Are you going for two concussions in one day, Miles?" She had a handful of dresses, all of which reflected Lola's signature conflict of colors and patterns. These were also tossed onto the foot of Miley's bed as Lilly spun around and went back inside the closet, intent on finding the perfectly mismatched pair of shoes for each dress.

After about thirty minutes, the girls had settled on their outfits for the evening. The event was a fundraiser for Malibu's Department of Child Services, with the money being raised tonight going to the area's children's homes. Hannah was singing three songs as the headliner of tonight's celebrity concert, which had already sold out two weeks in advance. If no further donations came in tonight, at least ten thousand dollars would go toward the homes, but often the attendees contributed even more once they were actually there. Miley had signed a check for Hannah last night donating another five thousand dollars to the event, which her father would drop into the contribution box once there tonight.

For her part, Lilly had secretly tucked away fifty dollars she had saved from her allowance over the last month; she was planning on dropping her donation in anonymously once there tonight. It wasn't a huge amount for most of the attendees that would be there tonight, but it came from Lilly's heart. However, her desire to make the donation in secret was flubbed when she accidentally dropped the fifty putting on her dress.

"Hey Lils, you dropped something," said Miley, bending down to pick it up. "Wow, what's this for?" she asked.

Lilly blushed a shade reminiscent of Lola's pink wig, saying, "Well, I know it's not much compared to what everyone else is donating tonight, but, um, I kinda saved up for the last month, and I was donating that tonight for the children's home fund. Anonymously, of course." She felt pretty silly, but she knew it was small change compared to what even Miley was planning on contributing tonight. Lilly averted her eyes, looking pointedly at the line of shoes on the floor.

She heard Miley cross the room behind her, then she felt Miley's arms wrap around her, hugging her tightly. "Lilly, I think this fifty dollars means more to me than any other amount that's given tonight." Lilly turned around, and stopped short when she saw the glistening tears in Miley's eyes. Miley smiled, adding, "This fifty dollars, you sacrificed to save this, just so you could give it to someone who needed it more than you." She paused for a minute. "The store didn't really sell out of the _High School Musical 2_ soundtracks last week, did they?"

Lilly hesitated, but finally said quietly, "No."

"You passed up getting that CD so you could donate this?"

"Yeah."

"And the Paramore CD the week before?"

"Yeah."

Miley hugged Lilly tightly again, not trusting her voice to speak just yet. After a moment of the two girls holding each other tightly, they leaned back a bit, and Miley said, "You have one of the kindest hearts I've ever known, Lilly, and that's one of the reasons I love you."

Lilly smiled in return, saying softly, "I love you too, Miles, you know that." She paused, not sure if she should say more or not. Her deliberation was cut short by the voice of Robbie Ray, however.

"GIRLS!!! It's time to head out. We gotta swap cars downtown, so we need to get goin'!"

The two girls stepped apart slightly, still holding hands. Lilly broke the silence, saying, "Okay, it's time to raise some more money for these little kiddos!"

Miley grinned, topping off her outfit with her Hannah wig, instantly transforming herself. Lilly was always amazed by the stunning difference a change of clothes and a wig made in Miley. The only reason Lilly could still see Miley inside the Hannah persona was that Lilly knew her best friend nearly as well as herself, able to appreciate every little nuance of her walk, her smiles, her facial movements. Everyone else was instantly mesmerized by the aura of Hannah Montana. While different in strategy, Lilly's transformation into Lola Luftnagle was equally effective. Absolutely no one who knew Lilly would ever consider that the tough tomboy who loved skateboarding would dress up in the outlandish colors and patterns that gave life to the Lola persona. Frequently changing the color of her wigs drew further attention to her hair and away from her face, making Lilly's secret identity possibly even more effective than Miley's.

The drive into the civic center took about forty minutes, with most of that being spent quietly pulling into a business parking garage and swapping the Suburban for the limousine. After the car change, it only took a few minutes before they were at the Malibu Civic Center. Robbie Ray pulled up to the red carpet entrance, letting the two girls get out. Instantly they were bombarded by a surge of flashbulbs and calls for them to look a certain direction or pose for a particular photographer.

Robbie Ray gladly pulled away in the limo, happy as always for the distraction Hannah usually gave him. After he parked the limo in the VIP parking area, he made his way back down to the Center. As he walked down the hill, he saw Hannah and Lola slowly making their way toward the performers' entrance. The two girls were as close as they could get and not be physically touching; that seemed to be the default state for them for the past few months.

As Hannah and Lola finally made it to the door, the girls stopped just inside to try and let the visual echoes of the flashes fade away. "Whoa," said Lilly. "THAT was a pretty impressive wave of flashes." She blinked her eyes quickly a few times, trying without much success to get her eyes to start working again.

"Uh, yeah," said Miley, equally disoriented from the salvo of lights. "Must be a quiet news night, I guess," she said. As she started forward, she just about ran into a rather dark pillar. Blinking, she was confused when the pillar moved back in front of her as she tried to step around it. "Lola, is that post really moving with me?" she asked.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a post," Robbie Ray said, laughing slightly. "Those cameras musta been pretty strong tonight, huh bud?"

"Yeeeah, just a bit!" said Miley. "Oh, Dad, I need to see that envelope just a minute, please!"

Robbie Ray reached into his suit coat and pulled out a pastel pink envelope. "Here you go, bud," he said. "You need a pen?"

"Yes, please," Miley answered. Taking the pen, she turned to Lilly. "Lola, I need you to sign _your name_ here," she said, emphasizing the last bit.

Lilly was a bit confused, and she still couldn't see clearly. "Umm, I need to sign my name where, Hannah?" she asked, more than a bit unsure of what Miley wanted her to do.

Miley put the pen in her hand and put it where she needed to sign. "Just sign _Lola_ right here, okay?" She quickly added, "Since that _is_ your name, you know?" for good measure.

Gamely, Lilly signed right where Miley directed her to, then asked, "So, uh, what did Lola just sign, Hannah?" Though her sight was starting to return, all she could really make out clearly was Hannah's beautiful smile as she answered, "You'll see before the night is over," handing the envelope back to Lilly.

The girls made their way backstage to Hannah's dressing room. They played around a bit with some of the flowers that had placed around the small room, and they enjoyed some of the ginger ale and, yes, some of the lime sherbet as well. Finally, it was time for Hannah to go on. As Lilly walked to the stage with Miley, she hugged her friend right before she walked on stage. "You knock 'em dead, gorgeous!" Lilly said.

Miley looked into Lilly's eyes, lifting her right hand up to gently rub Lilly's cheek. "How can I not, when I'm singing for you?" she said, softly, with a smile on her face. Then she turned and went on stage, to screams and loud applause, leaving Lilly with a grin on her face.

The previous performers, a local all-girl punk rock band, came off-stage and stopped beside Lola for a minute as Hannah got started with "The Other Side of Me". One of them said, "I don't get what's so special about Hannah Montana, anyway." Lilly held her tongue for a minute, even though she had quite a long list of what made Hannah so special. However, another one of the punk girls replied, "Because she's got two things going in spades. She's got that kind of charisma that most people would kill for, and because she's for _real_."

Lilly pondered that while the other girls walked off. While in a way the second girl was completely wrong, in another she was completely right. Hannah might be a creation, a persona, but Miley's spirit, the love of performing, was every bit true. As Hannah finished her first song and started "Who Said," Lilly saw Miley looking frequently at her, giving her a smile or a wink each time. Each time, Lilly's heart skipped a beat or two. _You know, even if we never moved any further in our relationship than this, I am a very lucky girl,_ Lilly thought. _To have someone as wonderful and as beautiful as Miley singing for me._ She bit her lower lip slightly. _But we most certainly ARE going to move further in our relationship, _she thought with a smile.

As Hannah finished "Who Said" and talked to the audience for a minute, thanking them for their donations and for coming out tonight, she turned and motioned for Lilly to come out on stage.

Lilly hesitated. While it was one thing to be in the eye of Hurricane Hannah, it was quite another to be in the bright spotlight beside her. As she paused, she heard Miley say, "I'm so lucky to have a friend as sweet and as wonderful as Lola, and if she'd come on out here, we can move right along!" Smiling, Miley waved for her to come on out, and Lilly put her Lola personality on and obliged her, walking out and standing right beside Miley.

_Oh my gosh, how can she look at all these people and not pass out?_ she thought.

Miley said, "Ms. Drewson, Lola and I have something for you." She motioned to someone on the other side of the stage. A middle-aged woman dressed in a navy evening dress strode onto the stage, stopping just a few steps away from Hannah and Lola. "Ms. Drewson, I think this night has been fairly successful already, but Lola and I would like to make our own contribution to the children's fund." Seeing where Miley was going, Lilly handed her the pink envelope, and Miley passed it on to Ms. Drewson, the director for the department of Children's Services for the city of Malibu. Miley nonchalantly lowered the microphone so it wouldn't pick up her words, and she said softly, "There's no need to open it right now and make a big deal of it; Lola and I are just happy we're able to make this contribution."

Ms. Drewson leaned over and spoke into the microphone. "Hannah, Lola, the city of Malibu and all the children served by my agency would like to personally thank you both for your gift and for being here tonight. We'd also like to thank ALL our performers and all our guests tonight, each of whom has donated their valuable time and their even more valuable money tonight for this great cause, our city's children!" She led the room in applause, then stepped back off the stage.

Miley and Lilly applauded politely. While they were clapping, Lilly leaned in and said, "Doesn't Hannah have one more song left?"

Miley leaned back over and said, "Yeah, and it's for you, too," smiling. _Just like me_, she thought.

Lilly waved to the crowd and walked back offstage as Hannah and her band launched into "We Got the Party."

As she reached the safety the stage curtain offered, she turned and watched Miley perform. About halfway through the song, Lilly saw Miley turn, facing her directly as she sang,

_It's Friday and there's nowhere to be_

_We're kicking it together, it's so good to be free_

_We got each other and that's all we need_

_The rest is up to you and me_

Lilly had heard the words to that song many, many times before, but this time, they hit her like a kick in the head._ Does she mean what I think she means?_ Lilly thought with her mouth open just a bit, mulling the words over in her mind as Miley finished the song._ I mean, obviously, it IS Friday, but did she mean something deeper the way she said "The rest is up to you and me_?" Lilly smiled as she grew more and more convinced that yes, Miley did indeed mean something deeper than what the lyrics said when she sang this last time. The ride home was going to be interesting, because Lilly made up her mind to confess her love to Miley when they were safely back at the Stewarts' house.

**Author's Afterword:** Okay, hope this one keeps you interested! It might take a day or three to finish the third chapter, but I promise it'll be worth the wait. Right now, it looks like this story will be around six to eight chapters, but that's subject to change depending on what the characters have to say about it. I did indeed promise some adversaries and adversity, and I keep my word. But don't expect anything horrible, because I like happy endings (and you will too!)

-- Jo --


	3. Chapter 3:  Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! While sometimes stories just have to come out, having them be so well-received makes a girl feel much happier. For those of you who have asked about my writing background, I was fortunate enough to grow up with a mother who has taught English for forty-one years now (and still going), most of it British Literature and Composition. When she went back for her Master's degree when I was five and six, I got to tag along to her night classes as well. I pretty much learned writing, literature, and grammar by osmosis. I also just have to say that the Liley's Heart crew is wonderful! All of you have been very supportive to the new girl on the block, and that means a lot to me. I hope I can stay inspired with stories for a long, long time! Standard legal disclaimers from the first two chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 3: Tonight, Tonight

_You, you need to discover_

_Who can make you feel free_

_And I, I need to uncover_

_The part of you that's reaching out for me_

_--_Hannah Montana"I Got Nerve"

As Hannah made her way off the stage, Lilly's heart was pounding with a mixture of pride and excitement. She ran over to Miley, who was placing her microphone on the equipment table, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You. Were. AMAZING!" she screamed.

Miley beamed at Lilly's reaction. "I had a great muse," she replied, pulling Lilly in close for a hug. Both girls held on tightly for a long time, each reveling in the other's scent and warmth. After a short while, Miley decided to let her hand wander just a bit, lightly dragging it down and settling it in the small of Lilly's back. Lilly gave Miley a look of slight amusement, then let her hand do the same initially. However, she went one better, dropping her other hand as well, finishing with both hands interlocked with her arms around Miley's waist, holding her friend in a position that made both girls flush slightly. Looking back, it was a perfect position for a kiss, and both girls were searching each other's eyes with great interest. However, before either could work up the impetus to make the first move, Ms. Drewson materialized beside the girls, buzzing with excitement.

"Hannah, Lola," she started, then she realized that she might have been interrupting something. She paused, then began again. "I'm so sorry for interrupting you two, but I absolutely had to give you my personal thanks for your extremely generous gift!" Leaning forward, the older woman wrapped her arms around both girls at once, squeezing both of them tightly for a few seconds, then releasing them.

Lilly was more than a bit hesitant, as she had no idea exactly why this woman was so grateful, then it hit her. She looked at the woman's hands as she continued to ramble on. Sure enough, she could see the pastel pink envelope, though now it had clearly been opened.

Miley stepped up and drew the woman's attention. "You are so welcome, Ms. Drewson! I mean, these children need everything we can give them. Lola and I have been very lucky to have great families growing up, and so many of these boys and girls haven't had that opportunity." As Miley talked, Lilly gently took the envelope and a slip of paper with it from the woman's hand, smiling as she studied it nonchalantly.

"Yes, it's absolutely something that we had to do for the children," Lilly said as she looked at the slip of paper, which was a check with Hannah's logo on it. Her heart nearly stopped as she looked at the amount, then at the signature line. _Twenty-five thousand dollars... From Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!_ Lilly knew Miley was a very generous person, but this was hard to believe, even for her. _And she had me put my name on it with hers_, she thought, her head spinning. Lilly fought to hold herself together, she was so touched. "Oh, here's the check back, Ms. Drewson. Sorry, not exactly sure what I was doing with it," she said, only half joking.

Once again, Miley came to her rescue. "We need to get going, Ms. Drewson, but you are so welcome. Thanks for letting us come out tonight and help. We had a great time! But it's starting to get late, and we've had a long day today. We really need to get some rest, if you don't mind."

Lilly quickly took advantage of the small opening. "Yeah, today was a bit .. different." She looked around the room, where most of the audience had made their way to the doors. A few attendees were milling around, talking, and Lilly spotted Robbie Ray among them. She made eye contact with him, then motioned her head to the exit. He nodded, excused himself from the couple he had been talking to, and went to get the limo. Mission nearly accomplished, Lilly turned her attention back to Ms. Drewson, who had once again gotten the upper hand on Miley in the skirmish of conversation. "Oh, excuse us, but I really need to go to the restroom, and I'm not sure where it is. You know where it is, don't you, Hannah?" Lilly smiled sweetly at Miley, who returned an absolutely beaming smile.

"Why yes, I do know where it is Lola! Let's go. Ms. Drewson, thank you again, and definitely count us in for the next fundraiser you do!" And with that, the girls were off. They were at the door before either of them realized they were holding hands, but neither of them felt the need to stop.

As Miley and Lilly made their way outside, the throng of photographers and reporters was noticeably smaller, but the ones who remained were the true diehards. It took them a moment to get their cameras turned around, but soon the two girls were once again surrounded by flashes. However, Miley and Lilly were now drawing positivity from their contact with each other, and they laughed off this particular wave of photos. For their part, the photographers were thrilled, as each got shots of Hannah Montana and her friend Lola Luftnagle looking absolutely radiant.

As the limo pulled up, the girls didn't wait for anyone to open the door for them. Lilly stepped forward and opened the door, holding it for Miley, who promptly scooted inside, pulling Lilly in behind her. Miley then reached across Lilly, closing the door as they pulled away from the curb.

As they started moving, the partition between the driver's cab and the rear section rolled down, letting the girls see Robbie Ray. "Wow, that was a great job you did tonight, bud!" He grinned as he stole a glance back at the two girls. "I think everybody was wowed. Heck, you even impressed _me_ more than usual tonight," he said. "Any particular reason you burned up the stage tonight?"

The girls looked at each other, both of them with smiles full of mischief. Lilly was lightly biting her lip, and Miley was grinning her ear-to-ear grin. Never taking her eyes off Lilly, Miley said, "I was singing for Lilly tonight, Daddy. That's why it was special."

Lilly almost teared up; only the sheer joy of having Miley pretty much sitting in her lap kept her eyes dry. "Awww, you are so sweet, Miles!" She hugged Miley tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to give up the orange smell of her hair, the soft, fresh smell of her skin, the incredible warmth radiating from her body.

Miley was quickly losing herself in the feel of Lilly's touch as well. She closed her eyes, breathing in the faint strawberry smell of Lilly's pink wig. The two girls just held each other for a while, each feeling the fatigue from the day's events at this point.

After a few too-short minutes, they pulled into the parking garage. Reluctantly, the girls let go and clambered out of the limo, half-staggering their way to the nearby Suburban. As Robbie Ray opened the back door for them, he said, "It's getting' pretty late. Heck, it's just past midnight, even. I think we probably ought to get on home, if neither of you mind."

Lilly climbed into the vehicle first, then turned and helped Miley get in as well. They both fell into the back bench seat, leaning on each other as they buckled their seat belts. "I think that'd be just fine with us, Mr. S. We need to get back and talk for just a bit anyway before bed." She smiled at Miley, who smiled back at the last sentence.

As Robbie Ray shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, Miley whispered, "Ooooh, what are we going to talk about when we get back?" She had a positively wicked smile on her face, but it was weakened a bit by the fact that she was about to fall asleep. The yawn at the end didn't add much impact to her statement either.

However, when Lilly opened her mouth to kid her about it, a rather impressive yawn escaped from her mouth as well. By this time Robbie Ray had climbed inside and started the car, so Lilly just smiled at Miley and quietly said, "You'll see."

The drive home only took about fifteen minutes, but sleep overtook the girls in about two. When they arrived back home, the lights inside the house were off, with only the porch light staving off the dark.

Robbie Ray pulled into the carport and switched the car off. He then opened the left back door, catching Lilly before she could fall out. He shook her a bit to get her to stand up, then said, "Okay Lilly, we're back home. Can you make it upstairs?"

Lilly mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative, and she started off in the right direction, so he assumed that she was well underway. He then softly woke Miley, helping her out of the car and telling her, "Go on upstairs and get in bed, bud. Lilly's already on her way up there."

The mention of Lilly's name seemed to have the effect he was looking for, as Miley straightened up a bit and actually opened her eyes. "G'night, Dad," she said, shuffling into the house and heading up the stairs.

As Miley got inside her room, she saw Lilly had made it to the bed and no further. She had managed to turn down the covers and get her shoes off, but that was about it. She was sprawled out on the bed, taking up slightly more than half of it. "Bed hog," Miley mumbled as she walked over to the bed, gently removing Lilly's wig and tossing it onto the vanity. Her Hannah wig followed its counterpart immediately afterwards. Miley shucked off her white leather jacket, and sat down on the bed to remove her boots. As she did so, Lilly shifted a bit, throwing an arm across Miley's lap.

"C'mon Miles, get me warm," she mumbled.

Miley wasn't sure if Lilly was talking in her sleep, but the words had a definite effect on her. Her mouth was instantly dry as she tossed her second boot on the floor and swung herself into the bed beside Lilly. Once in bed, she laid her left arm across Lilly's chest. This act made Lilly scoot closer to Miley, until their noses were nearly touching.

Miley was sure that her heart had either stopped or was simply beating so fast she couldn't feel it anymore. As she looked at Lilly's face, searching to see if she was asleep or not, Lilly's eyes opened. Though heavy with sleep, the cerulean gaze froze Miley with its intensity. Then, without a word, Lilly leaned forward an inch, until their lips touched, her eyes never leaving Miley's.

A surge of sensations hit both girls instantly. The softness and the warmth of each other's lips, the pounding of their hearts, the dryness of their mouths, the unspoken words and depths of emotions held in their eyes, all screamed forth in that first second of contact. The first second of tentative connection was replaced with a second second of contact, this one hotter and hungrier. The softness of the kiss gave way to an intensity that both frightened and excited both girls, a need for each other that had not been spoken up to this point and would never need to be spoken afterward. Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and rolled, pulling Lilly back with her and slightly onto her. Lilly's arms snaked around Miley, pulling the young woman she loved as close to her heart as physically possible.

Only now did their eyes close, now that each was certain that this was no dream, that this was reality. Through the jumble of emotions, desires, and wants, Miley had one coherent thought come to the surface of her mind. _The spark. I KNOW this is it, because my mind can't imagine anything that could be more. Oh Lilly, I love you._

As if reading her girlfriend's mind, Lilly softly moaned, "I love you, Miley," around Miley's lips.

Smiling in the dark, Miley answered, "I love you too, Lilly. I've loved you for a long time, and I will always love you." She pressed forward, finding Lilly's warm lips, now wet from the intense kissing.

Lilly met her kisses with equal hunger, then she paused, throatily whispering, "I'll always love you too, Miley. I always have." Then there was no more time for words, even confessions of love, as both girls found new ways to express their need, their desire for each other.

_Miley was surprised when she found herself sitting at the bar in her kitchen downstairs. She had a glass of milk in front of her, and most oddly, she seemed to be watching herself frying eggs. As the other Miley scooped the eggs onto a plate and turned around, Miley's breath froze. It wasn't another Miley, it was her mother fixing breakfast for her._

"_Mom?" Miley said, her voice cracking._

_Her mom smiled. "Is Lilly still asleep?" she asked, smiling. "I've cooked enough for her, too."_

_Miley looked around. Lilly was nowhere to be seen. "I guess she's still in bed--" She stopped suddenly. Did her mom know what they had just done?_

"_Yes, Miley, I know what you and Lilly have just done, and I'm very, very happy for you two." She smiled even more brightly, and Miley could see a tear form in the corner of her right eye. "I've hoped and prayed for so long that you'd find the right person for you, and now you have. She loves you with all her heart, you know," she said, placing the eggs on the kitchen island and moving to stand beside Miley._

_Miley grabbed her mom and pulled her tight, starting to cry as she did so. "Oh Mom, I love you and I miss you so much!" The tears overtook her for a minute, but then she got them back under control. "I wish the two of you could have met, because you'd have loved her so much. She's so kind, and sweet, and she really, really loves me, I know it."_

_Her mom held Miley just as tightly. "I know, Miley. I've seen how much you two love each other for some time now. And I've met Lilly," she said as she touched Miley's sternum, "in your heart. Maybe now that the two of you have finally spoken these feelings you've kept inside for so long, you can get some rest at night rather than worry." _

_And just like that, Miley remembered why she hadn't been sleeping. She had been having nightmares, nightmares where she and Lilly were separated by various means. She knew that she couldn't be complete, couldn't be whole without the girl that loved her, but she had never been able to find her in those terrible dreams._

_A warm hand on her back made all the tears threatening to fall stop. _

"_Miles, are you okay?" Lilly said, looking down into Miley's eyes, smiling. Miley reached back, pulling Lilly into a big group hug with her mom. "Mmmm, that feels good. I was missing you when I woke up," Lilly said._

_Miley pulled back from the hug, just looking at her mom and Lilly, their arms around each other. "I don't want this dream to end," she said softly, smiling through her tears._

_Her mother smiled back. "Now Miley, you know THAT'S not going to happen. You two have your entire lives ahead of you, and there's going be a lot of living you have to do still."_

_Lilly looked at Miley's mom and smiled, saying, "Now I see where she gets her practical side from!" _

_Incredibly touched by the sight she had wished for for several years, Miley just took in the vision of her mother and Lilly, together, completely accepting of each other. She held her arms out, silently asking Lilly to come hold her, which Lilly was happy to do. "I promise I'll be good to her, Mommy," she said, looking over Lilly's shoulder at her mother._

_Lilly kissed Miley on the lips, then turned to Miley's mom and said, "And I swear I'll always love her and be good to her, Mrs. Stewart."_

_Miley's mom covered her mouth with her hands as tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. She tried to say something, but couldn't get it out. Finally, she said, "You two are just so beautiful together. Miley, Lilly, you're meant to be together, and don't ever forget that." She leaned over and hugged both girls, then kissed first Miley, then Lilly on the forehead. "I love both of you. Always remember, I'll be watching over you two."_

_Miley turned to look at Lilly, resting her forehead against Lilly's and smiling. "Does that creep you out a bit, knowing that my Mom is watching over us?"_

_Lilly laughed, her musical laugh, and said, "No, because she already knows that I'm crazy about you. And as far as I'm concerned, you need a good guardian angel, as much as you trip over your own feet." Her twinkling smile gave way to a soft kiss, as Miley found herself floating in a warm, gentle river of love, feeling more at peace than she could ever remember._

As the soft, fuzzy warmth of the sun on her face brought Miley out of sleep, she felt a tickle on her nose. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a haze of soft, blonde hair over her eyes. Gently moving it to the side, she saw the young woman she loved looking back at her, a gentle smile on her lips and joy in her eyes.

Lilly whispered, "I could get used to waking up this way, I think."

Miley kissed her, holding their lips together for five, then ten seconds, before parting and saying, "I think it'll take lots of practice."

Lilly grinned, then gently pulled Miley's head back to her, kissing her deeply, each girl taking the time to fully explore each other's lips and mouth. When they broke the kiss, both hearts racing, Lilly said, "Yeah. Years and years of practice."

**Author's Afterword:** Same as before, it might take a few days to write the next chapter, but I promise I'll get it done as fast as the words come to me. Sometimes these characters are as impatient as we are, wanting to get on with their lives! However, I think Miley and Lilly can find ways to pass the time while they wait for the next chapter. )

-- Jo --


	4. Chapter 4:  Working for the Weekend

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the interest in my story! I'm really enjoying writing it. Thanks should really go to Miley and Lilly, because their feelings for each other almost write themselves. This chapter is a bit longer, but hey, that's how it goes sometimes. Hope you like this chapter just as much as the others! Standard legal disclaimers from the first two chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 4: Working for the Weekend

_Only love can set us free_

_Only love can bear the truth_

_Only love can bring us peace_

_Only love can save me and you_

_--_Sophie B. Hawkins"Only Love"

After a few more minutes of kissing, Lilly and Miley looked into each others' eyes, searching for acceptance, for confirmation of what both of them knew: that this was love, a love so strong that every obstacle in its path would be swept away. And in the cerulean depths of her lover's eyes, each girl found exactly what she was looking for.

Miley started crying first, a soft flow of tears. She then started gently laughing, as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Lilly, I'm sorry, but I'm just ... I just can't believe we're finally together," she said, tenderly. "I mean, I've dreamed about this for so long, and I was afraid that it would never happen, that I'd go my whole life without being crazy enough to tell you that I loved you." Lilly's lips on hers brought her words to a halt.

When Lilly pulled back, Miley could see that she too had tears working their way down her cheeks. Lilly leaned back down, first kissing the trail of tears off Miley's left cheek, then her right. She smiled, a warm, caring smile that sent reassurance into the depths of Miley's heart. "Oh, I know Miles, believe me," she said, still smiling. "And you know that if you cry, I cry, so just stop it, 'kay?" She paused, bringing her right hand up to softly caress Miley's left cheek. The tears running down her own face finally made her laugh at the dichotomy between her words and her body's rebellious action. "Okay, we can cry if we want to, how about that?" she said, letting the tears flow at that point.

"But they're happy tears," said Miley, starting to laugh herself. "Ahhh, why do we DO this?!?" she said, halfway protesting to no one in particular. "I mean, we're at one of the happiest moments in our lives, and we're crying, right after we made love for the first time!"

Lilly used her right thumb to wipe the new tears away from Miley's eyes. "Because we're _women_, Miles, that's why," she said, laughing. "Our emotions don't always make sense, even to us." She paused, looking down into Miley's eyes. "I mean, all this time, after I accepted that I was in love with you, I knew that you loved me, but I was so afraid that telling you would ruin it, like it would break the spell or something. But I still knew that you would always listen to me, to anything I had to say, and I knew that you'd accept me for who I was, no matter what. But I still was afraid. I mean, I was really _afraid_ of what you would do, that you'd freak out and shove me away, and it was like I couldn't take that chance, not if it was a chance of losing you."

Miley reached up with her right hand, wiping away Lilly's tears this time. "But you know you could never do anything to make me run away, not from you," she said.

Lilly leaned into her girlfriend's touch, taking in the sensation of her fingers against her face. "Yeah, part of me did know that, but the other part that was scared just couldn't connect to that." She closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation of Miley's touch. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again, looking into Miley's bright blue eyes, which brought her radiant smile back in full force. As Lilly smiled, Miley's mouth mirrored hers in a wide grin. "But now, no part of my brain will ever forget this. No chance, girlfriend," Lilly said, before leaning down for another soft kiss.

"Mmmm, that's two of us that will never forget this," Miley said, closing her own eyes as they kissed. "Not ever." Taking a breath, she said, "And it feels so good for you to call me girlfriend and it be true in the way that I've wanted it to be for so long."

Lilly laughed, saying, "Yeah, it _does_ feel good, doesn't it ... _lover_?" Her eyes sparkled with the last word. "I have _so_ wanted to call you that, too, for a long, long time."

Miley answered softly, "You get to call me that forever, Lil. You and no one else."

Miley's heartfelt statement brought more tears to both sets of eyes, threatening to spill over again. "Same for me Miley. You're the only one I've ever been with. I mean, I've kissed a few boys, you know _that_, but never done anything more." She took a moment to compose herself, bringing the seething emotions under control as best she could. "And that's how I want it. I'm never going to be with anyone else, not ever. You're stuck with me."

Miley involuntarily half-sobbed, half-choked at this raw sharing of emotions. "Oh Lilly, I love you so much that it hurts. And I never want it to stop hurting, not this way," she said, wrapping her arms around Lilly's torso, pulling her down until she was lying on Miley, their hearts pounding against each other, both girls clinging to each other tightly as they rode out the waves of jumbled emotions together, exactly the way they wanted it to be. The way it was _meant_ to be.

The ringing of the phone woke them from their sleeping embrace. Lilly shifted enough to let Miley stretch and reach the phone on her nightstand, reclaiming her place on Miley's chest when she settled back down.

"Hello?" Miley said, her voice hoarse with sleep, as she thumbed the button to put the phone on speaker, dropping the handset on the pillow so she could wrap her arms back around Lilly.

"Hey bud!" her dad said, cheerily. "Just gonna let you two know that Jackson and I got here just fine. We're getting' ready to hop on the boat right now, if I can get that boy away from this cute little girl at the marina. I swear, his mind just hops from food to girls and back again!"

Miley and Lilly both giggled at that. Lilly piped up, "Tell him that one of those two will be the death of him, Mr. Stewart!"

"Hey Lilly! You doin' okay this mornin', darlin'?"

Lilly looked at Miley, smiling from ear to ear. "Honestly, Mr. Stewart, I don't think I've ever been better than I am right this second," she said sincerely.

Miley nuzzled her face in Lilly's golden hair to suppress a snicker, getting a pinch on the butt in return. "Hey!"

"Miles, you okay? You run into something?"

_Yeah, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and then the rest of whatever is after that_, Miley thought. "I'm okay dad, Lilly's just getting a little frisky here," she said, getting a look from Lilly.

"You just wait Miley, you haven't seen frisky yet," she said, her voice dropping lower with a hint of something more than just playfulness. _Careful Lilly, that's your future father-in-law on the phone, don't want to jump his daughter with him listening on the speaker._

Miley seemed to know what Lilly was thinking, because the expression on her face said that the teasing wasn't done yet. "Daddy, we're doing great. I promise. When you get back, I think we need to tell you something. It's something good, I promise!" she added quickly. She looked beside her to Lilly. The expression on Lilly's face was soft and comforting as she mouthed _thank you_ to Miley.

Lilly leaned next to the phone adding, "Catch us some fish, Mr. Stewart! I like tuna steak myself!"

"Yeah dad, have fun. We promise to not lower the property values while you're gone," Miley said.

The laughter in Robbie Ray's voice was distinct as he said, "Alright girls, be careful. And if you want to ask Oliver over later to watch a movie or something, that's fine with me, but no one else, okay?"

"Okay Daddy, thanks!"

"Bye Mr. Stewart!"

"Bye bye girls," he said as he hung up. _Something good to tell me when we get back, huh? I hope it's what I think it is, because Lord knows those girls are good for each other, and it's dad-blamed time they finally figured that out._ He turner back toward where Jackson was leaning on the counter at the snack bar. "Jackson!! Quit yakkin' and get your butt over here. We're supposed to be catchin' fish on that boat over there, not catchin' girls on the pier!"

As Lilly hung up the phone, Miley took advantage of her girlfriend being stretched across her body by tickling her ribs aggressively.

"AHHH!" Lilly yelled, jerking back. Miley wasted no time in following up with another tickle attack, but Lilly was ready, grabbing her arms and rolling them over. However, she picked the wrong side of the bed to roll over to, and no sooner were they wrapped up in the blanket when the edge of the bed stopped, while the girls didn't.

Both girls shrieked as they fell, tangled together. Thankfully, the thick padding of the comforter absorbed most of the impact, leaving the two laughing madly as they lay sprawled out on the floor, arms and legs askew and sticking out of the comforter at odd angles. After several seconds of laughing, Miley said, "Oh Lilly, stop laughing, I'm about to pee on myself!"

Lilly said, "Oh, I guess it'd be too bad if I decided to tickle you back right now, huh," shifting into position but really having no intention of torturing Miley.

"NO! No you don't Truscott!" Miley yelled, trying in vain to disentangle herself from her lover's grip. "Ah! It's like to get away from--_oof_--an octopus!"

Lilly stopped holding her down, saying, "I love you, Miley, you know that?" as she shifted to let Miley get out of the knotted blanket.

Miley clambered out, then turned before she stood up to give Lilly a kiss. "Thank you," she said, "for not making me pee on myself," with a grin.

"Hey, no problem Miles. You know, in our position, you'd have peed on me too, you know," Lilly added, quite reasonably. However, her sentence trailed off when Miley stood and turned, giving Lilly an excellent view of her nude figure as she walked to the bathroom. "Wow..." Lilly added, to no one in particular.

As Miley went in the bathroom and closed the door, she fought hard to suppress her laughter. _Oh Miley, you are SO bad, showing your butt off like that for your girlfriend._ She grinned as she started the shower, then sat on the toilet. She yelled, "Get that mess of sheets off the floor, Lilly, since it's your fault they're there," but this time she failed to completely contain her laughter.

Through the door, Miley heard, "I heard that giggle, Miles, but because I love you, I'll gladly pick them up. And thank you for starting my shower for me!"

_OUR shower, for us_, Miley silently corrected. "Okay, all done," she said as she flushed the commode, checking the water temperature. Once nice thing about California, the water heated up much faster than it did in Tennessee. Deciding the water was perfect, she started to yell for Lilly when a towel snapped her on her right butt cheek. "OW!" she yelled, more surprised than actually hurt, as she jumped forward, slightly bonking her head on the shower door.

"Oh shoot Miley, I'm sorry," Lilly said, dropping the towel and stepping over to her girlfriend, checking her forehead. After inspecting the tiny red spot on her forehead and ignoring the fake pout on Miley's face, Lilly placed a kiss on her forehead, then said, "There. All better."

Miley wasn't giving up the pout just yet though. "Our first day as a couple, and you're already trying to kill me off for the insurance money," she said, putting on her most pitiful puppy dog face.

"Oh please, Miley," Lilly said. In mock seriousness she added, "You know I don't get anything until we're married, right?"

Miley said, "Oooooh you," swatting Lilly on the butt with her right hand, as Lilly tried unsuccessfully to dodge her. "You, Ms. Truscott, are _saucy_ today!"

"And you know you love it, Ms. Stewart," Lilly replied, sticking her tongue out as she ducked into the shower. "Now, are you getting in here with me so we can get washed off, or is there going to be more sauciness first?"

Considering her options, Miley stepped into the shower, deciding that there was time enough for both.

After the girls finished their long, relaxing shower, they went downstairs and made breakfast. For a change, the two girls worked in near-silence, communicating with body language and facial expressions, plus the occasional playful swat. While different, it felt oddly comfortable to both girls, as if they didn't really need words to work together at some things.

While Lilly pulled the biscuits Miley had made out of the oven, Miley finished the omelets, putting each on a plate and grabbing her orange juice as they sat at the kitchen island. Lilly brought the bowl of biscuits, the small tub of butter and her grapefruit juice to the island and sat beside Miley, giving her girlfriend a hug before hopping up into her seat.

"It feels so good to be able to touch you whenever I want," Lilly said, a playful smile on her face.

Miley smiled back. "Yeah, I mean, I've waited so long to be able to put my arms around you. Well, not like as a friend, because we've always done that, you know, but as my girlfriend, so I can really hold you tight."

"And indulge your grabby hands?" Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miley actually blushed slightly, but she admitted, "Yeah, that too!" Both girls laughed at that, as they worked on their breakfast. Between bites, Miley said, "We need to tell Oliver, don't you think?"

Lilly swallowed a bite of biscuit before answering, "I think there are quite a few people we need to tell, I mean our families are definites." She thought before continuing. "Miles, I want you to know that I'm comfortable with telling as many people as you're comfortable with. I don't want us to have to lie and sneak around; I mean, I love you and I'm not ashamed of that. I could never be ashamed of that, because you are so amazing! You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're loyal and supportive..."

"I'm secretly Hannah Montana..." Miley added.

Lilly laughed, "Hey, call me crazy, but that really has nothing to do with it, not with how I feel about you. Miley, you could put Hannah away tomorrow, and Lola would go away with her, and I'd be happy just to be with you. No parties, no traveling, no movie premiers, no dresses, no cool new shoes, no concerts..."

"Okay, I'm not giving it up yet," Miley added, grinning. "So you'll have to keep Lola going for a little while longer, at least."

"'Kay," said Lilly, focusing on the last bits of her omelet.

Miley wasn't surprised, but she was pleased that Lilly wasn't just interested in her for her fame and fortune. In fact, she knew Lilly was telling the truth; she could be just as happy if Miley walked away from all the celebrity forever. But Miley also knew that as long as she wanted to keep performing as Hannah, that Lola would always be there to support her, and that's exactly how she wanted it.

Lilly took her plate to the sink, then she said, "I had one of the coolest dreams ever last night, Miley." She turned around. "It had," she paused just a second, "your Mom in it."

A chill ran down Miley's spine. "What happened in the dream, Lilly?"

Lilly continued, "Well, she was making breakfast for us, and we were both sitting here talking to her. And we told her that we were in love with each other, and she said that she was glad we had finally told each other, and that she was happy for us." Looking at Miley's face, she said, "Miles, I'm not wanting to upset you. Do you want me to stop?"

Though Miley was a bit more pale than usual, her voice sounded clear as she said, "Lilly, I think I had the same dream." The girls looked at each other, then Miley said, "After we told her, you said..."

"...That I'd always be good to you and take care of you," Lilly finished, shivering a bit. "And then she walked over..."

Miley swallowed, then said, "...And she hugged us both. And she said that she loved us."

Both girls just looked at each other, then they crossed the kitchen to hold each other. Lilly said, "What does that mean, Miley? I mean, we had the same dream!"

Miley smiled, even though Lilly couldn't see her smile due to the embrace. "I think it means that we're doing the right thing, and that Mommy is happy for us."

Lilly closed her eyes and said, "Thank you, Ms. Stewart, for raising such a great daughter. I swear to you, I'll make her happy."

Miley whispered, "You already have."

As the girls broke the embrace and held hands instead, Miley's mind returned to its earlier train of thought. Miley said, "I think we need to tell Oliver first, then our parents, if that's okay with you."

Lilly nodded, "That sounds fine. Oliver has been a great friend to us, and he deserves to know first." She walked over from the island and picked up the phone, dialing Oliver's number. "Oliver? Hey, this is Lilly." Lilly paused, then said, "Yeah, I'm over at Miley's. Hey, can you come over in a few minutes? We need to tell you something. We're finishing breakfast, so just whenever you get here is cool." Another pause, then, "No, I'm not telling you over the phone! Just get yourself over here, and we'll tell you when you get here. Bye!"

As Lilly hung up the phone, Miley said, "So we tell them today." Lilly nodded. Miley then said, "And now for one of the two big questions." Lilly waited, watching Miley. "Do we tell anyone at school, besides Oliver, that is?"

Lilly smiled, then walked over to stand behind Miley, wrapping her arms around Miley in a firm hug. "Miles, I already told you, I'm comfortable telling anyone that you're comfortable with."

Miley turned her head, seeking and finding Lilly's lips for a soft kiss. Breaking the tender contact between their lips, she said, "I'm okay with telling everyone at school." She looked into Lilly's eyes, warm and supportive. "I mean, it'd be so hard to go the whole day without holding your hand or hugging you. We probably wouldn't be able to keep it secret a day without blowing it, anyway."

Lilly giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right. And why should we have to hide just because we're both girls? I mean, that's so silly. I love you, you love me, our families are going to be okay with it, so what business is it of anyone else, really?"

Miley answered, "Exactly. If they don't want to see us hold hands, they can turn around."

"Yep. So we don't make a big deal of it, just kind of be ourselves and not hold back?"

Nodding, Miley said, "I think so. If we don't make some big fuss over it, everyone will just go back to something else in a week or two. But until then, we're probably going to be targets, at least slightly." She was a bit nervous about being so open, but she knew that the two of them could take anything that school could throw at them.

Sensing her lover's nerves, Lilly put another kiss on Miley's lips, this one longer and deeper. Miley shifted in her seat, turning more toward Lilly and wrapping her long arms around Lilly's waist, slipping her hands under the waistband of Lilly's shorts. This brought a smile to Lilly's lips, which Miley could feel in their kiss. "You like that, Lils?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, Lilly likey," Lilly answered, running her right hand under Miley's hair and settling it on the back of her head, holding her head tightly against her lips as the kissing resumed.

After a minute or two, a knock on the door jarred loose the hold that love and lust were building in the two girls. "Oliver's here," said Lilly, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," said Miley, "and knowing him, he'll probably just--"

"Hey Miley, Lilly!" said Oliver walking inside.

"--walk right in after knocking," said Miley, finishing her sentence.

Oliver paused just a moment, processing what it looked like was going on. From his angle, he could that Lilly was standing right against Miley, with Miley seated but turned to face Lilly. Miley's back and thick mane of hair were blocking most of what they were doing from his view, but it looked like their heads were right next to each other. _Are Miley's arms around Lilly?_

Miley slipped her hands free of Lilly's shorts and released her girlfriend from her embrace, turning in the chair.

_Uh, her arms WERE around Lilly, and it sure as heck looked like her hands were down her shorts!_ Oliver thought nervously. _In fact, from their positions, it looked like they might have been...making out._ Composing himself, he walked over to the couch, dropping himself onto it right in the middle. "So, what's the big secret I had to come over here to hear, since you couldn't tell me on the phone?" _Oh man, did they finally tell each other?_ His nervousness quickly was replaced by optimism, as he hoped he was about to hear what he had been waiting on for weeks.

Lilly and Miley walked over to the couch, stopping as they reached it. "Scooch," said Miley, motioning for Oliver to move over. As he complied, the girls sat down, with Lilly directly behind Miley. Miley leaned back into Lilly, who embraced Miley, unable to suppress a big, big smile.

Oliver's optimism started to give way to happiness for his two best friends, whom he had watched dance around each other for quite some time. "You did it?" he asked them both. "You told each other?"

Miley's grin was just a big as Lilly's as she said, "Yes, we told each other, Oliver." She reached up with her right hand, finding Lilly's right hand and embracing it. "Last night, in fact."

"That is SO GREAT!" he yelled, jumping up. He then sat back down, leaning forward and hugging both girls tightly.

"Ack!" said Miley, caught between Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly leaned back, releasing the pressure on Miley, then said, "Okay Oliver, why don't you show your happiness for us by not squeezing my girlfriend like a python?" Her smile told Oliver that she wasn't really upset, and she really wasn't. _He's happy for us!_

Oliver released his grip on the girls, saying, "Sorry, just a bit excited here!" He ran his hand through his hair, searching for words. "Have you told your folks yet?"

Miley said, "Not yet. We both wanted you to be the first to know." Oliver smiled at the girls' thoughtfulness.

Lilly added, "But I think that Mr. Stewart already knows."

Miley turned around a bit, saying, "What?"

Lilly looked at Miley as she said, "I'm pretty sure he does Miley. I was ... kinda obvious when you got hurt yesterday. I mean, he caught me kissing you on your forehead."

Miley's eyes widened slightly. "Did he say anything?"

"No, and that's why I think he knows," Lilly said. "He just looked at me, and it was a really cool look. I mean, cool like okay, not cool like icy. He smiled at me and it was like he said that it was okay for me to hold you and take care of you, just without actually saying anything."

Miley pondered that for a minute. "He likes you a lot, Lilly. He's told me that so many times. And he knows that you'd never do anything to hurt me. Well, accidents happen and all that, but you'd never deliberately do anything to hurt me."

Lilly smiled, saying, "I'd rather hurt myself really badly than hurt you even a little bit, Miles. I love you."

Miley smiled back, squeezing Lilly hand. "And I love you." She thought again about any conveersations she'd had with her dad regarding Lilly.

Oliver spoke suddenly, saying, "Plus you dating Lilly really takes a huge worry off your dad's mind, Miley."

"What's that, Oliver?" Miley asked.

"She can't get you pregnant!" he said, proud of his logic.

Both girls said dumbfounded for a second or two, then they simultaneously grabbed pillows and bopped him on the sides of his head with them, Lilly striking from the left and Miley from her right. "Oof!" Oliver grunted, sandwiched between the two-pronged assault. The girls then started laughing hysterically, dropping the pillows.

"Well, Miles, he's right," Lilly said. "Hey, we can use that when we tell my parents! 'Uh, Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Miley, and you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant!' " she said, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Miley leaned back on Lilly, but then she sat up, looking at Oliver, who was rubbing his eyes. "Oliver, we really love you, but sometimes you are such a ... boy!" She ruffled his hair with her left hand.

Lilly added, "Yeah, you really are, Oliver!"

Oliver said, "Um, thanks, I guess," smiling a bit more confidently. "So, um, how did you decide to do it?"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other for a moment, a look of concern on their faces, confusing Oliver. Then he realized the double meanings his words could have. "OH!" he said, turning a furious shade of crimson. "No, I didn't mean 'do it' like that, I meant, you know, tell each other...Oh man, I'm blushing, aren't I?"

The girls looked back at Oliver, then they couldn't hold it in any longer. Both started laughing hysterically, only made more intense when Miley rolled off the couch onto the floor, still laughing. "Oh Oliver..." Lilly started, with Miley finishing, "...you are SO red!"

"Okay, okay, I have a gift for sticking my foot in my mouth, okay? It's not that funny," he said.

Finally getting their laughing under control, the girls tried to focus. Lilly helped Miley back up on the couch, once again settling her girlfriend back in her lap. "Well, it _was_ pretty funny, Oliver," Lilly said. "But we love you, even though sometimes you're really, really funny without meaning to be."

Miley just grinned, leaning back into Lilly's embrace and enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's arms around her.

His blush starting to fade, Oliver asked, "So you're telling your families today?" He lightly rubbed his hands over his face, willing the redness to go away more rapidly.

"Well, we'll tell my dad and Jackson when they get back from their fishing trip, but it sounds like at least Dad might already know." Miley realized that didn't bother her at all. She doubted Jackson would have any problem with it, but she really didn't care if he did or not. Lilly was where her future rested, where she planned on being for the rest of her life. Those who loved her would have to accept that.

Lilly leaned forward, resting her head on Miley's left shoulder. "We can tell my mom and dad in just a bit, if you want, Miles." She sniffed Miley's hair, enjoying the fresh, clean scent. "I can't wait to tell them, I mean, they just love you anyway Miley, and you make me so happy, so I bet they'll be just fine with it."

Not wanting to be negative, Miley still had to ask. "And what if they don't, Lilly?"

Lilly thought for a few seconds, but she never moved away from Miley. "If they don't, then it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you, Miles, and I'm going to be with you, no matter who gets in our way. If my parents freak out and kick me out, then I guess I'll be sleeping here on your couch."

Miley smiled, leaning her head back into Lilly's. "Silly, you'll be sleeping with me, not on the couch," she said in a sultry voice.

"Okay, _young ears_ here!" said Oliver. "Stop before my two best friends traumatize me!" Then he caught a glimpse of the mischief in their eyes. "Ahhh, you got me _again_!"

"Sorry Oliver," said Lilly, "but sometimes you just make it so easy."

Oliver tried yet again to get the conversation back on track. "Okay, so that covers the parents, so how about school? Is this going to be another big secret?"

Miley answered this one. "Nope, we're not hiding anything. I mean, we're not going to get on the intercom and announce it to everyone, but we're not going to keep ourselves from holding hands or sneaking kisses here and there like everyone else."

Now Oliver was a bit worried. Families were one hurdle to cross, but the kids at Seaview High were a different threat entirely. "Are you two sure about that? I mean, I expect Amber and Ashley will only be the ones leading the crusade against you; they may be lots more people against you two being a couple than you realize."

Miley countered, "We don't care, Oliver. I've dreamed about being with Lilly for so long, and now it's happened. My dream has come true, and I refuse to be ashamed of that or keep it a big secret. I mean, I've got the most beautiful, sweetest, most loyal girl in that whole high school for my girlfriend; you better believe I'm going to brag about that!"

Lilly was beaming. "Do you really think that about me, Miley?" she asked, slightly stunned.

Miley tilted her head slightly. "You bet I do, Lils. You're amazing, and being with you is what I am most sure of in my entire life. I'd give up anything to keep you."

Lilly fought to keep the tears from coming back out, whispering, "_You_ are the amazing one, Miley, and I'm the lucky one. If anyone ever gives you a hard time, they'll have to deal with me."

Oliver cleared his throat, saying, "Hello, I _am_ still here, you know." He looked at the girls, and realized that he needed to hurry up and finish, because his window of time here appeared to be closing, judging from the hungry looks the girls were giving each other now. "You two know I'll support you in whatever, I just don't want the two of you to get hurt by rumors and nasty things people might say about you."

Lilly gave Oliver a somewhat surprised look. "Hel-LO, Oliver!" she said, a bit forcefully. "Let's see, I skateboard for fun, other than Miley I hang out with all boys, I'm good at sports, I don't do the whole 'girly thing' real well, I dress in the neo-grunge style ... some of those bitches at school have been calling me a lesbian for two years now!"

Miley nodded her head, adding, "And that makes me a lesbian by association in those rumors. In fact, we've been accused of being lovers for a while now." She shifted on the couch, sitting beside Lilly and pulling Lilly's upper body down, resting Lilly's head in her lap. "And now those nasty rumors turn out to be true," she said, smiling as she looked down at Lilly.

Lilly returned the smile, looking up into Miley's blue eyes. "And we're so much happier for it! Maybe we should have acted on those rumors months ago," she said, reaching up to stroke Miley's face.

Oliver took that as his cue. "Well, I'm going to take off, I still have stuff to do at home. I'll wait to tell my folks just to give you two time to tell yours, in case they share information better than we realize."

The girls got up, walking Oliver to the door. As he opened the door, they both gave him a hug. "You're the best, Oliver," Miley said.

Lilly said, "Yeah, Oliver. Thank you for being such a good friend."

As he returned the hugs, Oliver said, "You two are the best friends a guy could ask for. And you're really cute together, too. Just remember, if anyone at school gives you a hard time, let me know, and I'll take care of them." And with that, he closed the door.

Miley turned around to look into Lilly's eyes. "Didn't you just tell me the other day about him being so scared of his neighbor's poodle that he almost wrecked his bike?"

"Uh-huh," Lilly mumbled.

"Good thing we can take of ourselves," Miley said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she found herself pinned against the door by Lilly, a fierce look of want in her eyes. As their lips came together, Miley involuntarily growled slightly, her desire making itself known. The look in Lilly's eyes matched the hunger in Miley's heart, and the two pulled each other tightly, trying to get as close as possible. Panting, Miley pulled apart long enough to ask, "Bedroom?"

Barely pausing in her assault on Miley's mouth, Lilly answered, "Bedroom."

The girls stumbled toward the stairs, with Miley's shirt already on the ground before they reached the first step, and then other clothes marking their progress toward the room they were now considering not just Miley's bedroom, but _their_ bedroom.

Telling their parents would come soon enough, but first Miley and Lilly had to reaffirm their love, their commitment, their need for each other, in the most intimate and intense way they knew.

**Author's Afterword:** I realize that I broke my pattern of leading off with a Hannah/Miley song, but I highly recommend listening to Sophie B. Hawkins' "Only Love," at least for the start of this chapter. While I was writing the opening scene, this song came up on my Winamp, which I keep at random while I'm writing, and it fit the mood so perfectly that I had to just use it as the lead-in. That's one of my favorite love songs anyway, so it wasn't that difficult for me to break pattern for it. Next chapter, the parents get the news, and how exactly _will_ things at school go? Until then, thanks for being patient; I promise I'm writing as fast as I can!

-- Jo --


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:** Yay! This chapter just wouldn't let me rest until it was done. Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story, and thank you again to all who are reading and enjoying it! Standard legal disclaimers from the first two chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 5: Truth Be Told

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_--_Hannah Montana"One In a Million"

As Miley and Lilly looked into each other's eyes, sweat beading on their foreheads from the intensity of their lovemaking, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"You are so beautiful," said Lilly. "Like an angel. Really." She kissed Miley, then said, "I promise, I'm going to be thankful for every day that you and I have together."

Miley leaned over, kissing Lilly in return, holding the kiss deeply and intensifying it as both girls started to get swept into the sensation. "I think that's an awesome idea Lilly, because I'm going to do the same," she said. "And I think it's just...I don't know, Fate? God? I mean, how else would we have the same dream, a dream where my mom told us that we supposed to be together and that she was happy for us?"

Miley's sincerity struck deep in Lilly's heart, and she kissed Miley again, this time restraining herself to a simple kiss on the lips. "Miley, whatever or Whoever made that happen, the dream with your mom is so special," she said, still a bit awed and slightly intimidated by the experience. "No matter what happens or who tries to come between us, we're always going to know that we're supposed to be together. If we ever get into an argument, or we disagree about something silly, we can work past it. I mean, we could always have worked past it before, but now it's like we just KNOW that we have to get past things that come up, so we can stay together."

Miley laughed once, saying, "We're lucky Lilly. My mom gave us her blessing, and she's watching out for us. Somehow, I think things are going to go just fine with your parents."

Lilly's eyes shot open. "What time is it?!" she asked, frantically. Reaching across Miley, she grabbed Miley's cell phone and checked the time. "Oh shoot Miles! It's two already!"

Miley shot up from the bed, nearly throwing Lilly to the ground in her haste. "We are SO late, Lilly!' She spun, looking for her clothes from before. "No, I need something clean. We've gotten kind of sweaty today," she said, smirking at Lilly, who was getting onto her feet. _Wow_, Miley thought. _Just...wow. She is so amazingly gorgeous._ As Lilly stood and stretched, Miley could appreciate the muscles in her abdomen, normally just barely visible, but the stretching pulled her skin taut across her belly, making the muscles stand out much better. _All that skateboarding and playing sports really has paid off,_ she thought. _And it's all mine_. The last thought brought a grin to her face, which Lilly picked up on.

"See something you like, Stewart?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and posing seductively.

Miley fought to keep from licking her lips. "Just...everything about you," she answered, a glow on her face. "I was just thinking how lucky I am again."

Lilly sauntered over to her lover, getting directly in front of her as she said, "Mmmm, I agree ... you are lucky!" She jumped back, just out of reach of Miley's arms, which were already clutching for her.

"Oooooh, you are _so_ getting it, girlfriend!" Miley yelled, pouncing forward.

Instantly, Lilly stopped and dropped to her knees. "Wait, if that's what you're threatening—me 'getting it'--then I surrender," she said, a look of profound innocence on her face. "Because it's been pretty darn good so far," she added, letting a grin creep through.

Taken aback momentarily, Miley recovered quickly. She leaned down, cupping both sides of Lilly's face as she gently placed a kiss on her lips. "You know," she said, "I _should_ tease you and threaten to withhold any physical contact, but that would be punishing both of us for no good reason." She stood, walking to the closet. "So instead, I'll just remind you that we are, as of a minute ago, late to meet your parents for a late lunch. And since we're going to be dropping some big news on them, I think we should try really hard to make up some time and not get sidetracked."

Lilly got to her feet. "Sometimes you're no fun when you're being all logical, Miles."

Thankfully, Miley's smile was hidden, with her back turned to Lilly as she searched for some clothes. She heard Lilly opening a drawer in the bedroom, then shortly afterwards Lilly joined her in the closet. "You want to borrow a shirt of mine?" she asked Lilly.

Lilly answered, "Yeah, I think it'd make a nice statement, don't you?" She flipped through the shirts and dresses hanging, then she zeroed in on one. "Aha!" She pulled the hanger off the bar, holding up a rather cute light blue dress. "I love this dress on you, and I think you've worn it enough that my parents will recognize it."

Miley turned to Lilly, "Are you just trying to give them heart attacks, Lilly? I mean, we're already going to be making a statement, quite literally, when we tell them we're in love with each other." She paused. "But I think it's sweet that you're staking my claim on you," she said, leaning over to kiss Lilly on the cheek. "Hey, is that the bra and panty set you got me for my birthday?"

Lilly slipped the dress on over the soft pink bra and panties. "Yup." She smiled as she straightened the dress out, smoothing it neatly, then she pulled her hair the rest of the way through. "I always liked those, that's why I got them for you. And they looked great on you, by the way."

Miley said, "I _thought_ I saw you checking me out in them last month, when we were changing for the beach."

"Guilty!" Lilly said cheerily, waving a hand in the air. "Your butt was so cute in them..."

By now Miley had grabbed a shirt, but she replaced it on the hanger. "If you're wearing a dress, then so am I. I suppose we should look fairly nice when we make such a big announcement."

Lilly stepped behind Miley, putting her hands on Miley's shoulders. "Are you nervous, Miles?" she asked.

Miley said, "Yeah, I am. I mean, I know you said that you'd be with me no matter what they said, but I really want them to support us. I mean, we're going to be together a long time, Lilly, and these are my future in-laws we're talking about."

"Well, technically, I haven't said I'd marry you yet, because you haven't asked me yet," Lilly said.

Miley took a silky soft green sleeveless summer dress with a large flower printed on the chest from a hanger and slipped it over her head. "Oh, I have to be the one to ask you?" she said. "How's that fair?"

Lilly said, "Well, I guess it's not very fair," scrunching her lip as she pondered. "OH! One of us could propose for us, you know, the real us, and the other could propose for Hannah and Lola!"

Miley stopped. "That's not a bad idea, Lils!" She turned and said, "Maybe all those things that Jackson says about you aren't true after all."

"What does Jackson say about me?" Lilly asked, a look brewing on her face before Miley laughed.

"Nothing! I was just giving you a hard time," Miley said before she leaned in and gave Lilly another kiss. "You know I love you."

Smiling, Lilly answered, "Yes, I do. And I forgive you. This time."

Once dressed appropriately, the girls took off down the street to Lilly's house. Both of them were wearing sandals, so they couldn't really run that fast, but they definitely tried. Finally, they made it to the Truscotts' house, just twenty minutes late. Panting, they stood on the porch for a minute to catch their breath.

"Okay, we can do this," Miley said.

Lilly was a bit pale, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, we can do this together." She took Miley's hand in hers. "Give me a kiss for luck, okay?"

Miley leaned in and said, "You don't need luck, but you can certainly have a kiss," as she complied.

Breaking the kiss, Lilly opened the door as Miley rang the doorbell. "We're here, sorry we're late!" Lilly called out as they entered.

As they entered, the smell of lasagna was readily apparent. "Mmm, that smells good," Miley said as Lilly led her into the kitchen, still holding her hand.

The girls crossed the kitchen, stopping to give Lilly's mom a kiss on her cheeks, each girl taking one side and delivering them simultaneously. "You girls are so sweet," she said, smiling. "And you both look lovely today! Miley, is that your blue dress Lilly is wearing?"

"Yes ma'am," Miley answered. "It looks good on her!"

"Didn't you bring a change of clothes, Lilly?" her mom asked.

Lilly grinned as she and Miley sat at the bench on one side of the table, still holding hands. "Yeah, but I wanted to wear this for today, Mom. I wanted something special."

Her mom dried her hands, then walked over to the table. "Aren't you girls going to wash your hands?" she said as she sat.

"Mooo-oom!" Lilly moaned.

"No buts, young lady. Knowing how you ride that skateboard all the time, those hands might be filthy. Who knows where they've been!"

For some reason, both girls seemed to blush furiously at that comment, and they promptly hopped up and went to the kitchen sink to wash.

"Oh...my...gosh," Milly whispered as they turned on the water as fast as it would flow. "Is my face red? 'Cause your face is really red!"

Lilly was indeed turning a very deep shade of red. "Leave it to Mom, she doesn't even know what we've been doing, and she still embarrasses us!" she whispered back. "Pass the soap, please."

At that time, Lilly's father walked in. "Hi girls! So what's the big occasion for us eating lunch together? Your mom said you had some news for us, Lilly."

As the girls rinsed off, Lilly answered, "Just let us dry our hands off, Dad. We want to wait 'til we're all sitting down to tell you."

He moved over to the table, taking his seat. "News is that good, hmm?"

"Oh yeah!" said Lilly and Miley together. Lilly added, "It's the best news ever, really!"

They dried their hands off, then both returned to the table, once again taking their seats on the bench. Lily's mom had just finished cutting the lasagna, and she dished out a piece to everyone at the table. She said, "Your brother doesn't get off work until later tonight, but I guess you can tell him later."

Lilly swallowed. Time for the big event. "Mom, Dad, I had the most amazing day yesterday." She was interrupted at that point by her mother.

"Oh Miley, how is your head? Your father called me yesterday and said you two had taken a little spill, and you had hit your head and Lilly had a few scratches on her face."

"Mom!" Lilly said. "I was talking here!"

Miley said, "It's okay Lilly, we'll get right back to our big news." Turning to Lilly's mom, she said, "We're doing great today, Mrs. Truscott. Lilly's scratches are pretty much gone, and my head is much, much better. She took great care of me yesterday; thanks for letting her stay home with me."

"You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Truscott said. "Sorry for interrupting you Lilly, you know how I just have to ask something when it comes to mind, otherwise I forget--"

"Apology accepted Mom!" Lilly said cheerfully. "Okay, as I was saying before." Her heart was pounding, but then Miley's hand wrapped itself around her left hand under the table. The simple contact gave Lilly strength. _Together. We're doing this together. I'm not doing it alone._ She looked at Miley and smiled. Miley returned her smile, reassuring her. Turning back to her parents, Lilly said, "You two like Miley, right?"

Her mom said, "We love Miley, sweetie. She's been the best friend you've ever had. And she's very well-behaved, with excellent manners."

"Thank you!" Miley said, sparkling.

Lilly said, "Well, I love her too." She paused, waiting for some disastrous reaction. "Uh, I said I _love_ her." Still nothing.

"Well, yes, dear, we love Miley too, I just said that," her mom replied, as her dad nodded his assent.

_Oh brother_, Lilly thought. "Mom, Dad, I mean I LOVE her. Like, I want to spend the rest of my life with her because we're IN LOVE."

Miley quickly added, "And I love Lilly. Really, really love her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I couldn't live without her."

Lilly picked back up. "We'd really like for you two to be okay with us seeing each other, because we plan on being together, romantically, from now on."

Still very little reaction from Lilly's parents. Both girls were sweating, but they squeezed each other's hand for strength. Finally, Lilly's mom spoke. "Lillian, I meant what I said when I said that we loved Miley. She is a very sweet, caring young woman, and if she makes you happy, then I have no problem with that." She smiled, then added, "Congratulations."

Her father's expression remained blank, but then he looked at Miley and said, "Well, Miley, you have me at a disadvantage."

The girls looked at each other, not sure how to take that statement, as he continued, "One of a father's duties to his daughter is to try his best to scare off or at least intimidate any potential suitors for his little girl. But that's not going to work on you, because you already know me too well." Now he smiled, instantly relieving the girls' fears. "So that stuff isn't going to work on you. Instead, I'll just tell you straight up that I will not look kindly on you doing anything to hurt my daughter."

Miley quickly said, "Mr. Truscott, I could never do anything to hurt your daughter. I love her with every bit of my heart, and I could never be mean to her or do anything bad to her, I swear it." Miley scooted right against Lilly and put her arms around her. Lilly responded in kind, wrapping Miley in her embrace. "We talked last night, and we both had been having these feelings for each other for some time, we just had never told each other. And last night, it was like the floodgates just broke!"

Lilly nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and when we talked, we both saw how much we really cared about each other. It was a lot more than either of us had realized. I really do love Miley with everything I have."

"You'd give up that dangerous skateboarding for her?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a second," Lilly answered. Miley turned to look at her, surprised.

"You would?" she asked Lilly.

"Yes," answered Lilly.

Miley thought about that, then said, "But I love watching you skateboard. It's part of who you are, and I'd never ask you to give that up."

"Well, consider trying to get her to give it up, Miley," her mom said. "I worry about her doing that. Did you know that Donna Travis's boy Jeff broke his arm last week on his awful skateboard?"

Lilly sighed, "Yes Mom, I was there when he did it. I helped splint it until the ambulance got there."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about that?" her mom said.

"Because I knew it would lead to another discussion about how much you want me to give--" Lilly was interrupted by Miley's fingers on her lips.

"Shush," Miley said to Lilly. "No more arguing?" she asked, looking at both Lilly and her mother. Getting a nod from each of them, Miley removed her fingers. Lilly behaved, as did her mom.

"Miley, can you show me how to do that?" Mr. Truscott asked. "Because I've been looking for something like that for years now."

For his comment, he got a roll tossed at him from both his wife and his daughter.

After lunch, the girls helped clean up. Now more comfortable knowing Lilly's parents approved, they let slip a few quick touches and a few longer hugs, one time getting caught kissing in the hall by Lilly's mom. She was a bit startled, but she recovered quickly, giving the girls a smile when they all three blushed.

"Miley, what time are your dad and Jackson getting back?" Lilly asked.

Miley checked the clock, which indicated it was just about four o'clock. "Probably around six. We should get back home and clean up, if that's okay with your parents." She looked to Lilly's mom, as both girls put on their matching puppy-dog faces.

She laughed, saying, "Alright you two, I already said it was okay for you two to spend the weekend together." As the girls thanked her, she said, "How are you two sleeping? I mean, since you're dating and all..."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. Lilly turned to her mom and said, "Do you really want an answer, Mom? I mean, we're behaving ourselves." _Mostly_.

Miley spoke up, surprising Lilly a bit. "I love Lilly, Mrs. Truscott, and I'm not embarrassed to say that. I slept with her in my arms last night, and it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had in my entire life." She mustered up her pride in their young relationship, and continued, "I give you my word that I'll never hurt or misuse Lilly, not in any way. When we touch, it's like everything else stops, and nothing else exists but us. And I just can't give that up. I plan on being with your daughter for the rest of our lives, and I won't ever take advantage of her, but I now realize that I _need_ to hold her whenever possible, especially when we sleep." Tears were in both Miley's and Lilly's eyes at that point, and Lilly reached up and wiped the tears from Miley's eyes, then wiped her own.

Suddenly, Mrs. Truscott stepped forward and hugged Miley tightly. "Be good to my little girl, Miley," she whispered. Leaning back, she appraised Miley with her eyes. "You two are still very young, and the world can be mean. Be careful, please, with each other. You're trusting each other with an awful lot, and you have to work very hard to stay worthy of that trust. Both of you."

Miley and Lilly returned the hug, both wrapping their arms around Mrs. Truscott. "We will, Mom," Lilly said. Miley was choked with tears, but she nodded her head, affirming what Lilly said.

Getting her self back under control and wiping her eyes, Miley said, "Where's your dad, Lilly?"

Lilly looked down the hall. "I bet he's probably in the computer room, checking the updates. Why?"

"I need to talk to him for just a minute. I'll be right back." She stopped, hugging Mrs. Truscott again. "Thank you," she said, "for raising such a wonderful daughter." She then walked down the hall, knocking on the door frame of the computer room, then going in.

Lilly asked her mom, "What's that about?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," her mother said, still looking down the hall.

Lilly went into the foyer, her mother following her. She turned, suddenly remembering something she had meant to tell her mother. "Mom, listen to this," she whispered. "Last night, Miley and I had the same dream. I mean, the exact same dream!"

Her mother quietly said, "What does that mean, Lilly? I've never heard of that."

"Neither have I!" whispered Lilly. "And in the dream, Miley's mom was still alive, and she was cooking breakfast for us. She already knew about us and everything, and she told us that she was happy for us and that we were meant to be together!" Looking in her mother's eyes for any clues, Lilly continued, "When we started talking about the dream, we started telling each other the details in the dream, and we realized we had the same dream! That was what made us realize that we really could tell you and Dad. It was like, since Miley's mom was okay with us, we hoped you would be too."

Her mother hugged Lilly tightly. "Oh Lilly, all you father and I ever wanted for you was for you to grow up to be a good person, finish school so you could get a good job you enjoy, and find someone to love you for who you truly are. It looks like two of the three have come true."

Lilly said, "Yeah, well, the job thing will take a while longer." Then she looked up at her mom and laughed. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks for being here for me, and thanks for accepting Miley. I love you," she said as she hugged her mom.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Miley, rounding the corner suddenly.

"What did you have to ask Dad?" Lilly asked.

Miley smiled cryptically. "You'll have to wait to find out."

"Aw, no fair!" Lilly cried. "Well, I'll just get the secret out of you later, my pretty," she said, in her best Wicked Witch accent.

"Like the song says, girlfriend," Miley said with a grin, "don't stop believing." Miley then turned to Mrs. Truscott, and hugged her. "Thank you again for having such an amazing daughter. And thank you for accepting our feelings for each other." She stepped back a bit, but didn't let go as she looked into Lilly's mom's eyes. "I really do love her, with all my heart."

Mrs. Truscott looked back at Miley. "I know, Miley. That's why her father and I are okay with this. We know how much you two care about each other, and love like that needs to be allowed to bloom." Moisture started to glisten in her eyes as she said, "Be good to my Lilly, Miley."

Miley softly said, "Always." She then released Lilly's mom and took Lilly's hand.

Lilly said, "One down, one to go! Well, for families, at least."

Miley opened the door for Lilly, and the girls walked outside. "School is going to be ... interesting. Not really sure what we're going to get."

Lilly said, "Well, we can deal with whatever that place throws at us. I mean, you dealt with the Cracker! Is there anyone that could be worse?"

Miley had a bad feeling about that statement. "I hope not, Lilly. But you're right about one thing; we _can_ deal with anything that gets thrown at us, we just have to stick together and remember that we love each other."

"Right!" said Lilly.

When the girls reached Miley's house, Robbie Ray and Jackson were already there, unloading the Suburban and putting their bags in the garage. Lilly ran over to help, grabbing one of the bags still in the car. Miley didn't exactly run to help, but she didn't exactly stop, either. However, Jackson noticed Miley's distinct lack of enthusiasm, and he yelled, "C'mon Miles, you can grab the cooler!"

"Joy," Miley muttered. But she walked on over to the back of the car, grabbing the handles of the cooler and tugging on it. However, it stubbornly refused to move. She tugged again, harder, and this succeeded in moving it some. Finally, she tugged viciously, and the cooler slid forward, all its weight falling against Miley. The sudden shift nearly toppled her over, making her cry, "WHOA!" However, she caught herself and wrestled the cooler to the ground, dropping it with a thud.

"Dad! Miley just about broke the cooler!" Jackson yelled.

"Save it," Miley said, "or I tell Dad how you tricked me into trying to unload a cooler than weighed dang near as much as I do."

"You okay Miles?" asked Lilly, who had made her way back outside.

Miley pulled Lilly to the side and said, "Distract Jackson a minute, and I'll be just fine."

Lilly smiled at Miley. "Gotcha," she said. She walked over to Jackson and said, "So, did you catch any fish, Jackson?"

Jackson's short attention span could be a blessing at times, now for instance. Miley opened the cooler and grabbed a fish of some sort out of it. She had to fight very hard to not drop it, but she held on to its slimy body as she ran inside.

Robbie Ray had his back turned as Miley raced by him in the kitchen, still holding the fish as far from her body as possible. However, she hadn't quite made it to the stairs when he turned around. "Whoa there, Miles! What are you doin' with that tuna?"

Miley froze. "Uh, I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said that I was, uh, saving it for a picnic on the beach later?"

Robbie Ray crossed his arms in front his chest. "I suppose you'd be right."

Knowing that she was caught, Miley turned around. "I was going to put this in Jackson's underwear drawer, to pay him back for almost breaking my back out there. He told me to grab that cooler, but it weights as much as I do! The thing almost took me out!"

"Okay Miles, put the tuna down, and we'll talk," Robbie said.

Right about then Lilly and Jackson came inside the front door. Lilly was in front, and she saw Miley standing there holding the fish. Correctly deducing that her dad caught her trying to do whatever it was she had planned with the fish, she desperately tried to think of a fast way to let Miley get Jackson back. "Miley, toss it!" she shouted, dropping to the floor to get out of the line of fire.

Miley spun, and hurled the fish at Jackson. However, Miley's athletic skills weren't very good in the best of circumstances, and trying to toss a wet, slippery fish across a room was far from the best of circumstances. As Miley threw the fish, it slipped out of her grip, with the fish being lobbed high up into the air. As the fish spun through the air, everyone watched it arc across the room. Everyone, that is, except Lilly, who had covered her head when she dropped to the floor. It was this time that she decided to stand up, not seeing the fish dropping down toward her. Right as she started to speak, the fish thumped her on the top of her head, with scales flying as the impact momentarily addled her.

"Oh no! Lilly! I am _so_ sorry!" shouted Miley, as she ran over to her girlfriend. The fish really wasn't heavy enough to hurt Lilly, but it did stun her for a moment. Miley started brushing the scales out of Lilly's blonde hair, until she heard Jackson laughing hysterically. She looked at him, now bent double laughing. Then she spotted the fish, lying on the floor right beside her and Lilly. She snatched the fish up by the tail and soundly hit Jackson in the back of the head with it, sending a second shower of scales into the air and sending him to his knees.

Robbie Ray was unable to do much of anything except laugh at this point. He did manage to find some kitchen towels, and he carried them over to where the kids were, in various states of mind. He noted that Miley was checking Lilly's head very carefully, being sure to get all the scales out of her hair. He also noted that Jackson was starting to get up, rubbing the back of his head, his hair an unruly cowlick where Miley had hit him with the fish. He tossed towels to both of them, then picked the battered tuna off the floor, tossing it in the wastebasket. "Jackson, you remember to take that trash out once this is cleaned up, or the whole house'll be smelling like Uncle Earl that time he wore the same pair of shoes for two weeks straight," he said as he started cleaning up the floor.

"Dad! She hit me with a carp!" Jackson yelled. "Are you gonna let her get away with that?"

Miley was mad at this point, and she was perilously close to losing her temper. She yelled, "Listen Jackson, I am NOT going to stand there and let you laugh at the woman I love getting hit in the head with a fish! Plus, you brought this on yourself--"

She stopped when she realized everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing. At that moment, Lilly said, "I think it's sweet that you were defending me, Miles," and she pulled Miley over for a quick kiss.

Robbie Ray smiled, both at the humor of the situation and because he had been expecting this. Jackson, however, couldn't have been more surprised. "Uh...what...you two...will someone tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Miley held onto Lilly, satisfied that enough scales had been brushed out of her hair for the time being. "I said, Lilly is the woman that I love. We're together now, and we're staying that way." Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley, then said, "I love her, Mr. Stewart. I love her with all my heart."

Robbie Ray stood, then he said, "Well, it's about time. I tell you, after watching you take care of Miley yesterday, Lilly, I knew you were in love with her, and I figured somethin' was up with Miley too, with her not sleepin' and all. But it wasn't 'til yesterday that I finally put two and two together." He walked over to the two girls and easily encircled them with his arms, giving them both a hug. "Welcome to the family, Lilly, again. You've always been part of our family as Miles's friend, but now you're really part of it." He kissed Lilly on top of her head, thankful that Miley had gotten the scales out already. "All a father can ask is for whomever his daughter marries to be good to her, be honest to her, and take care of her."

Lilly looked up at him and said, "I promise I will, Mr. Stewart."

Robbie Ray smiled back, saying, "I think you can call me Robbie Ray now, Lilly."

Lilly smiled gamely. "Okay...Robbie Ray." She considered. "I don't know, I kinda like Mr. Stewart still!"

Robbie Ray laughed, "Okay, you call me whatever you feel more comfortable with. Now you need to get yourself in the shower Lilly, or your head's gonna smell like tuna all night!"

Miley gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy!" He picked her up, squeezing her tightly. "I love you, darlin', you know that. And I think you got yourself a good one in Lilly here," he added, winking at Lilly. "But we're gonna have to come up with something to tell your Mamaw next time she starts in on you about grandkids! That woman just won't give up!"

Lilly and Miley both started laughing, then Lilly said, "Jackson, looks like you're on the spot now!"

Jackson finally gave up on trying to get his hair to behave, but he couldn't ignore that challenge. "Oh no, lesbian couples are adopting all the time now, plus they can do that artificial insemination stuff! You're not escaping the grandkid crusade that easy!"

Tension now defused, Miley and Lilly walked over to Jackson and gave him a team hug. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Lilly.

Jackson nodded his head. "Of course! She may make my life miserable at times, but I still love my sister. And face it Lilly, you're both crazy about each other. I know that you'll be good to her and that you'd never break her heart."

Lilly nodded. "No, I'd never hurt her. I couldn't."

Miley said, "That's so sweet Jackson! Did that fish knock some sense into you or something?"

Jackson smiled back. "Something like that, I guess," he said. "I'm happy for you two, really."

"Thank you," Miley and Lilly said at once. They then went upstairs, holding hands so Lilly could rinse the fish smell out of her hair.

Once Lilly was out of the shower, she and Miley changed into pajamas, trying their best to keep from getting distracted by the various states of undress involved in changing. For the most part, they were successful. After about an hour, they went downstairs, where the smell of frying fish permeated the air.

"Mmmmm, that smells really good, Mr. Stewart," Lilly said.

Robbie Ray turned around, waving the smoke from in front of his face. He adjusted the portable fan on the counter to blow more of the smoke out the open window as he fried the fish in an old cast-iron frying pan. "It's an old recipe Lilly, one my granddad taught me when I was about your age. It was for trout, but it works pretty good for this here roughy." He turned back around, focusing on fixing the last of the fish.

Once the fish was all fried and the cornbread was taken out of the oven, everyone sat down to eat. The girls were very thankful that they had eaten sparingly at Lilly's house earlier, because the fish was great. After a few minutes, Miley scooted Lilly's seat closer, so she could lean into Lilly as they ate. Lilly smiled as she shifted to let Miley curl into her side. Her eyes closed in contentment, Miley said, "It feels so good to be able to be honest with how I feel, to be able to touch Lilly, and know that my family is okay with it." She opened her eyes back, looked at her dad and Jackson. "Thank you again."

Robbie Ray said, "Well, you are sure welcome, bud." He grabbed two more pieces of fish, then said, "And Lilly, since you're part of the family for real now, you can help Miles clean up after we're done."

Lilly's smile never left her face. "I'd be happy to help, Mr. Stewart. We had actually planned to get back here before you two got back and clean the house real thoroughly, but we spent a bit longer at my parents' house than we had planned."

Robbie Ray looked up. "Did you tell them about you two today?"

Miley nodded, adding, "Yup, and they were okay with it too!" She stood, taking hers and Lilly's plates over to the table, then coming back and getting her dad's now empty plate. Jackson was still going strong, so she just left his plate alone, not wanting to pull back stubs in place of her fingers. "Oh Daddy, can I talk to you just a minute?" she asked.

Lilly said, "You two go ahead, I need to run to the little girls' room," as she hopped up from her seat.

Miley caught her dad's eye, then motioned with her head toward to the patio door.

Robbie Ray stood, saying to Jackson, "Go ahead and scrape the plates and take the trash out when you're done, okay?" Jackson nodded as he grabbed the last pieces of fish left.

Robbie Ray opened the door for Miley as they went outside. "Okay, bud, what's on your mind? I mean, you've already told me what I'd consider the big news, I think."

Miley looked up at her dad, then said, "I need Hannah's manager to make a phone call for me."

"Okay," he said, "what does Hannah need?"

Miley nervously said, "I need a private time to do some shopping. At a jewelry store. Soon."

**Author's Afterword:** Wow, talk about coincidence, the song "Only Love" popped right back up when I started writing this chapter, too! Seems like Someone besides us thinks Miley and Lilly belong together, too. This chapter stayed on me until I finished it, much sooner than I was expecting. The story is developing a bit slower than I had originally planned, but hopefully no one minds. I promise, the girls will return to school in the next chapter, which I promise to post as soon as I write it. It'll probably take two to three days, but again, sometimes these characters are just too impatient to wait, like with this chapter.

-- Jo --


	6. Chapter 6: The Best of You

**Author's (Long) Note:** Again, thanks to everyone who's reading and enjoying this story. I'm having a great time writing this, and I do think the characters are enjoying what's happening to them. Now, there were a few questions in the most recent reviews, and I'd love to answer them!

One of my reviewers had asked about Miley's and Lilly's ages in this story, as they seemed to be moving rather fast in some ways with their relationship. In my story, the girls are just about to turn sixteen, and that might be a subject for a later story (Hint, hint).

As for the rapid progression of their relationship, Miley and Lilly have already had two years to fall in love and think/dream about what would happen in the future if they were to become a couple. Also, the girls are completely convinced that they're meant to be together no matter what; it's only natural for them to dedicate themselves to each other long-term, as they've already done that in their hearts (even before their confessions of love). Second, Miley (and Lilly to a lesser extent) has already had to deal with a heavy amount of responsibility over those last two years thanks to Hannah's fame and fortune. We're all aware of what's available to underage celebrities in terms of temptations and opportunity, and the fact that neither girl has fallen for anything bad speaks strongly of their overall maturity. I think several of us know fifteen and sixteen year-olds who are as mature as most adults, as well as adults who have the maturity level of seven year-olds. Third, Miley has already had to deal with the loss of someone very dear to her, and she's not planning on wasting any time with Lilly just in case anything were to happen to either of them. Fourth, while things _are_ moving relatively fast compared to most relationships, both Miley's dad and Lilly's parents will be there to put the brakes on if things start to get out of control.

The next question was regarding the minimum age to get engaged or married in the United States. In the U.S. there's generally no restriction on getting engaged, and it's not uncommon to see sixteen or seventeen year-old get engaged. In most states, the minimum age to get married is eighteen; however, most states _will_ allow sixteen or seventeen year-olds to get married provided both sets of parents approve and legally sign for the marriage, with several states stipulating that no more than three or four years of age difference exists between the two getting married. However, who said they're getting married? I mean, we haven't even had a proposal. Yet. (Subtle, I'm not. And nice insight on Miley's conversation with Lilly's dad!)

Again, thanks to everyone who's leaving reviews, and I truly hope everyone is loving the story! A wee bit of adult language slipped in here, but then, emotions run high at a few points in this chapter. Standard legal disclaimers from the first two chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 6: The Best of You

_I'm into somebody new_

_Don't have to think about you_

_And who knows _

_But they go for me too_

_You'll hear from everyone_

_You'll get the 411_

_Hey boy_

_You knew this day would come_

_--_Miley Cyrus"G.N.O. (Girls' Night Out)"

When Miley got upstairs to her room, Lilly had already brushed her teeth and gotten ready for bed. As Miley stepped inside the room and closed the door, Lilly turned down the covers on the bed. She was wearing one of Miley's plain white t-shirts and the pink panties of Miley's she had put on earlier that day. "Brush your teeth, Miles, and come to bed," she said with a rather naughty grin as she slid into the bed.

Miley swallowed, then stripped off her dress as she walked into the bathroom.

"I put a nightshirt in there for you, hon, if that's what you want to sleep in," Lilly said from the bedroom.

Miley poked her head back out of the bath room. "What'd you call me?" she asked, with a grin.

"I called you 'hon,' you like it?" Lilly said, twirling a lock of her hair as she waited for Miley to finish.

Miley said, "I think it's so cute!" She returned her attention to brushing her teeth, then she removed her bra and slipped on the nightshirt. Turning off the bathroom light, she paused at the nightstand and doused that light as well. The light from the moon trickled in from her large window, casting a soft glow over the room. Miley slid into the soft, cool bed, instantly cuddling up against the very warm figure of her lover. "Ooooh, you're so warm, Lil," she said.

Lilly tucked the covers up over Miley, then pulled her lover in closer as she wrapped her right arm and right leg across Miley's body. "Mmmm, you're warm too, hon, and I love it," she whispered to Miley.

For several minutes both girls just held that position, enjoying the sensation of simply being in contact with each other, nothing more. Then Lilly decided to kiss Miley, but she was surprised when Miley's lips made contact with hers before she could act on her idea. The kiss deepened as the girls continued to hold each other tightly, finally breaking for air. The moonlight made Lilly's hair glow nearly silver, and the sight was one of the most beautiful Miley had ever seen. "Lilly, you look amazing, like something out of a fairy tale."

Lilly giggled, then said, "Like a princess, or like a troll?"

Miley said, "I was thinking more like a fairy or some sprite. The moonlight is making your hair almost white, and it's beautiful."

Lilly reached up and ran her hand through Miley's hair, appreciating how its dark coloring was similarly washed out from the moonlight's argent glow. She said, "Your hair is just beautiful in any light, Miles. It always has been."

Miley said, "Aw, you're so sweet, Lilly. Keep it up and I might just fall for you. Oh wait, I already have!" Both girls got a giggle out of that. Then Miley heard the floor squeak outside her door. She whispered to Lilly, "I think Jackson is checking up on us to see if we're doing anything we shouldn't be.'

Lilly's eyes got big, an effect magnified by how her pupils were dilating in the minimal light. "Should we give him something that'll teach him not to be a sneak?"

Miley snickered, but whispered, "Well, if Daddy wasn't here, I'd say yes, but we should behave with him here."

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes. She said, "I'm glad you said that, because it _would_ feel kind of weird to be making love with Jackson and your dad both here. I mean, I love you and I'm certainly not ashamed of being totally into you, but it just would seem...I don't know, maybe disrespectful of your dad to be doing it with him here. After all, we're not yet sixteen, and we're not married."

Miley leaned over and kissed Lilly softly. Looking at Lilly, she said, "I agree with you, sweetheart, and I'm certainly not offended.. Now, if you really wanted to make love, I wouldn't turn you down, not ever, but it would definitely put a damper on the mood knowing that my dad is right down the hall."

"Some people get turned on by that," Lilly said.

"Well, Miley don't," Miley quickly said, with an overly serious face for dramatic effect.

Lilly laughed, saying, "Lilly don't either!" She nuzzled her head into Miley's neck, softly saying, "When we make love, I want to be able to do anything you want, anything I want, without worrying about waking anyone up or anyone disturbing us. I like it private, between us."

Miley nodded her head. "Yeah, same here. It's supposed to be about two people connecting in the most intimate way they physically can. Worrying about having it interrupted would just ruin the mood, I think." She kissed Lilly's soft hair. "Besides, you make all sorts of cute little noises when you get worked up, and I'd hate for you to have to keep them quiet," she added with a hint of a smirk.

Lilly might have blushed a bit, but the way she had her head tucked into Miley's neck hid any redness. She just nuzzled in closer, placed a feather-light kiss on Miley's neck and said, "They're all for you, lover. Now and forever."

"I love you, Lils," Miley said, then she covered Lilly's ears with her hands and yelled, "JACKSON!! We're not doing anything we're not supposed to, and we're trying to go to sleep! Stop spying on us!!"

Lilly lifted her head up, revealing a very big grin, and kissed Miley on the lips, saying, "Thank you. Love you too."

Miley smiled back. "You're welcome." Hearing the creak of the floor that indicated Jackson was walking back to his room, not so quietly now, Miley closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, content in Lilly's full-body embrace.

The sound of the ocean rhythmically rolling in and out along the beach slowly stirred Lilly from sleep. At some point during the night, Miley must have opened the window, because the sounds and smells of the beach had now joined the girls in their bedroom. Still groggy, Lilly could feel Miley tangled with her, their arms and legs wrapped around each other. During the night, the girls had kicked off the blankets, leaving just a simple white sheet covering them. However, their body heat and the gentle warmth of the early morning made it quite comfortable in the bed. As Lilly came to, she was momentarily worried, because everything was a big, dark blur. However, when she went to rub her eyes, she realized that Miley's hair was draped across her face, essentially blocking her vision. Now that the cause of her blurred vision was known, Lilly smiled and relaxed, enjoying the smell and touch of her girlfriend's satiny hair on her face.

For two days in a row, Lilly was totally content. If anything, she was even more at peace with the world this morning than she was yesterday morning, because now she knew that her family and Miley's family were accepting and supporting their relationship. She closed her eyes and said a short prayer, thanking God for the amazing blessings she had been given and asking for the wisdom to do the right things with Miley. She then opened her eyes and turned her head, looking at the sleeping face of her girlfriend. Again, she was awed at how simply beautiful Miley looked, and it made her feel wonderful to see the peace on Miley's face. _I helped put that there_, she thought. _She has to deal with so much, and even with all the craziness in her life and my life, we bring each other happiness and peace. Sometimes, even with all the bad things in the world, life can just kick ass_, she thought, smiling.

"Hey beautiful," Miley said sleepily. "Whatcha smilin' about?"

"You. Us. Just how great this feels," Lilly said, looking into Miley's cobalt eyes.

"Mmmmm," Miley mumbled, a smile creeping across her face as she closed her eyes again. "Can say that again," she said, as she snuggled closer to Lilly, tightening her left leg around Lilly's thighs. "Love you."

"Love you too, Miles," Lilly said, closing her eyes and letting the feeling of their closeness wash over her. After a few minutes, Lilly felt a burning grow inside her. "Miley, we probably should get up," she said, wanting to get out of the bed before her desire for Miley overtook her. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "It's after nine, and you have to go to the studio today, remember?"

Miley didn't say anything for a bit, then finally grumbled, "Ugh, don't remind me."

Lilly kissed Miley on the cheek. "Sorry, reminding you of things like that is one of my jobs. Goes with being your girlfriend," she said. "But if I could go for you, I would. Does that make you feel better?"

Miley opened her eyes, looking at Lilly. "Well, actually," she said, "no." When she felt Lilly sit up, she knew what was coming, and she quickly ducked her head under her pillow, narrowly reaching cover before Lilly's pillow thumped right over her head.

"You've got to come out of there sometime, Miley, and I am SO going to give it to you when you do!" Lilly said.

Blindly, Miley reached out with her hands, seeking something ticklish. Something that felt like a thigh was the first body part she encountered, and a few quick tickles got a squeak out of Lilly. Miley smiled under the pillow. She worked her hands down, then Lilly shifted, apparently trying to get away. Quickly, Miley grabbed onto whatever she could with her left hand and started tickling with her right, quite pleased when she realized it was a foot. _Jackpot._

Lilly's shrieks came instantly as Miley tickled Lilly's right foot aggressively. Finally, Lilly jerked her leg free by falling off the bed. Miley sat up, grabbing her pillow and holding it in front of her, ready to block Lilly's counterattack. Just as Lilly jumped forward, swinging at Miley's head, the door to the bedroom burst open, and Robbie Ray charged in.

"Are you girls okay?" he said. "I mean, I heard a yell and then a big ol' thump, and I was afraid someone had got hurt."

Miley turned to her dad and said, "Oh, that was just Lilly when I knocked her off the bed."

Lilly replied, "Oh, keep dreaming Stewart! I deliberately fell off the bed to escape your very dirty tickle hold!"

Miley turned back to Lilly and grinned. "But you still love me, don't you?" she said, tossing the pillow down on the bed.

Lilly's combat stance relaxed, and she sat down on the bed next to Miley. "Yes, I do love you, sweetheart," she said, sweetly. Then she decked Miley with a two-handed backhand pillow sweep. She then dropped her own pillow and leaned forward, kissing Miley as she started to jump back up. The kiss had its intended effect, instantly calming down Miley. "And now we're even, girlfriend," Lilly said softly, smiling as they broke the kiss.

Miley said weakly, "I can handle even," still lost in the sensation of the kiss.

Both girls had forgotten Robbie Ray was still in the room until he said, "Okay lovebirds, time to get ready and get dressed. We're headin' to the studio in an hour and a half, and we need to drop Lilly off at her house on the way, 'cause her momma has some stuff for her to do today."

While both girls were a bit disappointed that they couldn't spend the rest of the day together, they both realized that they had been inseparable for the last two days, and that any time apart would only be temporary from now on. No matter what happened, they would always be back together before long. And both of them did indeed have work to do. Miley needed to work on some new songs for Hannah's upcoming third album, and some of them were brand new. Lilly, in turn, had promised to help her mom clean out the garage, and she knew there was no getting out of that.

As the girls got dressed, Miley sneaked Lilly's extra shirt out of her overnight bag, slipping it on. When Lilly saw what her girlfriend had done, she smiled and ran into Miley's closet, coming out quickly with two of Miley's shirts. Seeing that Miley was about to ask, Lilly said, "This way I have one for today and one for tomorrow." Seeing the logic, Miley nodded, then ran across the room and hugged Lilly.

"Be careful working in that garage," Miley said. "I'll call you tonight when I get back."

Lilly pulled back a bit and said, "Okay. You knock those new songs dead!" She then kissed Miley. After a few seconds, the girls parted, their mouths still slightly open, neither fully satisfied with the kiss being over so soon but both knowing there would be plenty of time later to make up for it. "Walk me to the door?" Lilly asked, holding Miley's hand as she started out of their bedroom.

Miley nodded again, as she walked down the stairs with Lilly to the front door. "Love you," she said to Lilly.

"Love you too, Miles," Lilly said. "Bye Mr. Stewart! Bye Jackson!" she yelled, then she opened the door. As she stepped out, Miley grabbed her arm, turning her back around for another kiss.

As they kissed again, their eyes closed, both taking in the feel of each other, the scent of their feelings. As they parted, Miley said, "Talk to you later tonight, love."

Her eyes still closed, Lilly said, "Yeah. Bet on it, lover." She bent down and picked up her helmet, clipping it on as she stepped of the porch, then she picked up her skateboard from the porch and tossed it on the ground, pushing off and riding home.

Miley watched her skate off, then stepped back inside and closed the door. Jackson had come down the steps and was watching her.

"It's okay Miles, you'll get to talk to her tonight and see her again at school tomorrow," he said.

Miley walked over to him and gave him a hug. After a few seconds, she said, "Thanks for accepting us seeing each other, Jackson. Having you and Daddy and Lilly's parents supporting us makes it so much better."

Returning the hug, albeit somewhat warily, Jackson replied, "Miles, you might aggravate the devil out of me sometimes – and I know I do the same to you now and then – but I _do_ love you. You're my little sister, I mean. I'm supposed to give you a hard time, but I'm also supposed to look out for you. With Lilly, I know she's going to be good to you and good for you, too."

Smiling, Miley said, "Awww, that's so sweet, thank you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about this side of you."

Jackson mimed wiping sweat off his brow, saying, "Good, that's a relief. A guy's got a reputation to uphold, you know!"

"Love you, Jackson," Miley said.

"I love you too, Miles."

"Well, how 'bout that," Robbie Ray said rather loudly, startling both siblings, "We all love each other!" He slapped Jackson on the back and said, "We'll back in a few hours, bud, so you get your chores done, and then you can do what you want." Before Jackson could shout with joy, Robbie Ray turned around and added, "Within reason."

His shout preemptively shot down, Jackson shrugged his shoulders and started on the trash.

When Miley got home that evening, she immediately ran upstairs and called Lilly. After a few rings, Lilly's mother answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Truscott!" Miley said. "Can Lilly talk?"

"Why, hi Miley! I think she's up in her room finishing her math homework. Let me get her for you, sweetie."

Miley replied, "Thanks much!"

After a minute or two, Miley heard, "Hi Miles! Missed you this evening. How'd your day go?"

Since Lilly specifically didn't mention the recording studio, Miley assumed that either her mom hadn't hung up the phone or that she was close by Lilly. Either way, Miley wasn't taking a chance, so she remained vague. "It went okay, still getting things worked out, but I think we got a good start." The girls had worked out that system quite some time ago to protect Miley's alter ego; now it was second nature to both of them.

Lilly replied, "Nice! We got the whole garage cleaned out. I think it pretty much cleaned my back out, too," she said with a groan.

Miley replied, "Awww, I'll rub the kinks out for you tomorrow after school, sweetie!"

"Mmm, that sounds good, Miles. Let's make it a date."

Miley could tell that Lilly was pretty much exhausted. "Lil hon, why don't you take a hot shower and hop in the bed? You sound wiped out."

Lilly yawned right as Miley finished her sentence. "Okay, sounds good to me. I'll send you a kiss when I go to bed tonight, 'kay?"

Miley smiled, then said, "Okay, I'll send you one too. See you in the morning so we can walk together?"

"Of course," said Lilly. "Wow, I'm really excited! My first day at school with my girlfriend!"

Miley was still a bit nervous, but hearing the excitement in Lilly's voice banished her concerns. "Same here, girlfriend. It's going to be interesting to see how people react, don'tcha think?"

"Uh huh, I think indeed," Lilly said. Even over the phone, Miley could hear the smile in her voice. "And so help me, the first time Amber and Ashley make some lesbian comment, I am _so_ planting a big, deep kiss on you, I don't care where we are."

Miley outright laughed at that. "Okay, it's a deal. Now, time for you to get in bed."

"Okay, night night hon," Lilly said.

"Night night, love," said Miley. "Oh, can I talk to your mom real fast?"

"Uh, sure," said Lilly. After a moment, Miley heard Mrs. Truscott pick the phone back up. "Hello?"

"Hi again Mrs. Truscott! Will you please make sure that Lilly gets a hot shower and puts something on her back so she won't be miserable tomorrow? She tends to not take care of herself too well, you know."

Mrs. Truscott snickered a bit. "I'll stay on top of her, Miley. Are you ready for your big day tomorrow at school?"

Lilly's enthusiasm was obviously contagious. "Yes ma'am, I sure am. We're not going to make a big deal of our relationship, but we're not hiding or denying anything. If anyone doesn't like it, they'll just have to deal with it, 'cause we're not going anywhere!"

"Good for you, Miley. I'll get Lilly squared away tonight. Have fun at school tomorrow."

"Okay, Mrs. Truscott. Good night!" As Miley hung up the phone, she thought about what her dad had told her tonight at the recording studio. Lilly was going to absolutely go crazy when she heard what the two of them were going to do later in the week.

Six am. came far too early. As Miley's clock went off, she followed her typical school day routine of battle the snooze button, stagger into the bathroom, shower, wash and condition hair, dry hair, pick out clothes, get dressed, eat breakfast and get schoolwork and books together. However, when she stepped outside, she was met by Lilly, already waiting on her. "Hi Lilly!" Miley said, happily surprised.

"Morning Miley!" said Lilly, cheerfully. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep, I was too excited!" Lilly had her skateboard, but her gear was still tied together with the board, so she was obviously walking beside Miley this morning rather than riding. "Let's go start some rumors!"

Once the girls set off, the school was only about twenty minutes away. They were a bit earlier than usual for them, and fewer students were there than the girls were used to when they arrived. As they walked up, they were holding hands, and neither of them wanted to release the other's hand. They held hands all the way to the school and to their lockers, finally releasing each other to open lockers and get the right books for first period. Once they were properly outfitted, they took each other's hand again and set off for class.

As they walked down the hall, Lilly whispered, "So how long do you think until we hear the first rumors?"

Miley whispered back, "Until WE hear the rumors? Probably second or third period."

Lilly considered that, then whispered, "How about until the rumors start going around?"

Miley looked at Lilly and said in a normal voice, "Girlfriend, those rumors are probably about five minutes old by now and picking up speed." Lilly laughed, and Miley lit up in response. _She sounds so beautiful when she laughs._

In turn, Lilly was awash in her own thoughts, looking at their classmates in the halls as they walked past. _Yeah, look at us, go ahead. I've got the most beautiful, most talented, sweetest girl in the entire school, and I couldn't be more proud of her and of us. Absolutely nothing can bring me down today._

As they reached their first period class, the girls separated to go into the class, taking their seats. No one asked them anything, but there did seem to be one or two latecomers in the class paying significantly more attention to them during class.

When the period was over, the girls walked into second period, which was just two doors down. Again, more attention was focused toward them by their classmates, but no questions were asked.

However, the dam burst as they went to third period. As they stopped at their lockers to change books, Miley was gathering her books for the next class when Lilly gently nudged her and said, "Showtime, Miles."

Miley pulled out the world history book and closed her locker, turning and almost running into Amber and Ashley. "Yay, Tweedledum and Tweedledee! What brings you two here?"

Either Amber and Ashley just ignored the insult or they didn't grasp it, which was the more likely possibility. Amber jumped right to the point. "Have you two lesbos decided to come out? I mean, everyone's grossed out by your holding hands!" Ashley added her typical marginal input by nodding her head at Amber's comment.

Miley and Lilly looked at other, trying very hard not to laugh. They weren't successful.

"What are you two laughing at?" yelled Amber.

Miley said, "We're laughing at the looks on your faces."

"What looks?" said Ashley.

With Miley setting the two up, Lilly delivered the spike. "The looks you have on your faces right now," she said, as she turned and gave a very intense, very deep kiss to Miley. The girls held the kiss for about fifteen seconds before the first books hit the floor, and just a few seconds after that Amber and Ashley stomped off. As they broke the kiss, smiling very wicked smiles, Miley and Lilly were greeted with loud applause. They interlaced their fingers and set out for third period.

When lunch time arrived, the girls met up with Oliver and staked out their usual seat. Oliver wasted no time in getting to the point. "You two are all the rage today," he said. "After your little show for Amber and Ashley, the rumors pretty much became fact, and just about everyone I've heard from has been positive about it. Of course, now the rumors are speculation on how long you two have been a couple."

Lilly said, "Let 'em think whatever they want." Miley nodded her assent.

After a grin, Oliver went on. "Now, I did hear another piece of information that you two should hear about."

Not liking the look on Oliver's face, Miley asked, "What is it, Oliver?"

He paused for a bit. "Well," he said, "it seems that there might be something else today overshadowing even the announcement of you two dating."

Before either Miley or Lilly could inquire further, a voice across the lunchroom cried out, "Oh my God, it's _Jake Ryan!!!_"

At the sound of that name, both Miley and Lilly felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise up. The time that Miley had dated Jake had put a severe strain on hers' and Lilly's relationship, pushing the two of them apart in a very painful way. Further complicating the Jake issue was the fact that Miley chose to tell him that she was secretly Hannah Montana, giving him enormous potential to cause trouble to the two of them.

Sensing Lilly's upset at Jake's return, Miley immediately took Lilly's hand in hers, giving it a kiss and then a firm squeeze. "Lilly, you are my love and my future. You have absolutely nothing to worry about from Jerk Ryan."

Lilly looked at Miley's face. It seemed to take a second or two for her to focus, and Miley could see the moisture brimming in her eyes. Once she registered Miley's words, however, she seemed to gain strength from them as well as from Miley's hold on her. She leaned in and hugged Miley tightly, whispering, "Thank you. I know you love me, but I've had nightmares that he'd come back and take off with you for so long."

Miley could tell that Lilly was on the verge of breaking down and crying, so she took Lilly's head in her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Lilly. Lilly! Listen to me. I am YOURS. I am only yours. I will only be yours for the rest of my life. If Jake tries anything, it's not going to work. That's a promise."

Lilly nodded her head, fighting as hard as she could to hold her tears in. She leaned her head forward, touching foreheads with Miley. "I love you Miles. He never did love you, you know."

Miley said, "I know. I know that now. I feel terrible that I ever even dated him, because of what it did to you." She looked into Lilly's eyes again. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Lilly looked dumbfounded. "Of course I forgive you, Miley. I forgave you as soon as you told me you had broken up with him." Her eyes hardened as she said, "And if he tries anything with you, it won't be just you standing up to him this time."

Miley wanted to dissipate this tension that was brewing, so she said, "Oh, Lilly, I have some AWESOME news to tell you. You remember that school is out Friday, right?"

Lilly nodded, saying, "Yeah, it's a teacher in-service day."

Miley had to fight from letting her voice rise above a whisper as she said, "Well, Daddy told me last night that this Friday, we're going to--"

Her statement was interrupted by the clatter of a tray being dropped on the table across from them. Looking up but already knowing who would be the owner of the tray, Miley, Lilly and Oliver found themselves looked squarely at Jake Ryan, looking supremely pleased with himself.

"Hi Miley! Guess who's back?" Jake asked.

"Guess who doesn't care?" Miley shot back.

Jake's doting entourage had caught up with him at this point, and the throng of girls brought a din of noise.

Oliver stood, saying, "Too loud for me, how about you two?" looking at Miley and Lilly.

Lilly stood as well, saying, "It's not the noise I don't like, it's the company."

Miley stood as well, adding, "I'm not interested, Jake. I've found someone who really loves me."

Jake shot back, "Oh really? What does he have to offer you that I can't beat?"

Miley stopped and slowly turned around, a smile spreading on her face. She said, "_SHE_ actually loves me more than she loves herself. Somehow I don't think you could say the same." Miley shifted her grip so she could hold her tray against her stomach with one hand and took Lilly's hand with her right.

For once, Jake's aura of smugness disappeared, and he truly looked surprised. However, that aura quickly came back, and with it came an air of something more menacing. He said slowly, "You're turning me down for another girl?"

Miley replied, "No Jake, I turned you down a while ago. I don't have to turn you down now because I'm not even letting you ask me out. I love Lilly, and nothing can change that. Not even you and your _fame and fortune_," emphasizing the last few words.

Jake stood and walked over to the three of them. "Funny choice of words, Miley."

Lilly was seething inside. _He's going to threaten to reveal her secret. I was afraid of this..._

As Jake reached the three of them, his entourage thankfully stayed back. He whispered, "If you don't want your little secret to get out, you'll meet me behind the cafeteria, outside, right after school. Otherwise, you can say goodbye to your quiet little life here." Smiling like a shark circling its prey, he turned and sat back down.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, now thoroughly unsettled. They turned and took their trays to the return, then they and Oliver left the lunchroom to return to their lockers.

When they arrived, Oliver said, "What are you gonna do, Miley? That creep is going to tell everyone that you're Hannah just to make your life miserable!"

Miley was pretty pale as she thought out loud, "I don't even know what he wants!"

With a cold, quiet voice, Lilly said, "I do." As Miley and Oliver turned to look at her, she said, "It's my nightmare come true. He wants to take you all for himself." And with that, she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lilly!" Miley said, dropping her books and wrapping Lilly in her arms. "Shhhh, it's okay, he's not taking you away from me, don't worry sweetie," she said softly, kissing Lilly's hair and gently rubbing her back.

After a short time, Lilly was able to get her tears under control. With a few sniffs, she looked up at Miley, eyes red, and said, "Thanks Miles. I love you so much."

Miley looked back at her girlfriend, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes as she said, "Lilly, I love you more than anything. _Anything_. If that's his game, threatening to tell everyone that I'm Hannah if I don't break up with you, he's already lost. I'll call the newspaper from school and tell them before I lose you," she said, tears now sliding free of their prisons.

Lilly was unable to say anything coherent, so she just kissed Miley deeply, then hugged her tightly. As the bell rang, the girls pulled apart, gazing into each other's brilliant blue eyes. "I love you, Miley Stewart," Lilly said.

"And I love you, Lilly Truscott," Miley replied.

"Hello!" said Oliver. "Doesn't anyone love me?!?"

This succeeded in coaxing a laugh from Lilly and Miley, much to Oliver's relief. Lilly said, "Yes Oliver, we love you too."

Suddenly Oliver gasped, startling both girls. "Oliver? What's wrong?" Miley said.

Oliver grinned. "You two are about to love me a whole lot more. I've got an idea on how we can shut Jake down _and_ save the big secret."

After hearing Oliver's plan, both girls had newfound hope through the rest of the school day. The last three periods went fast, and as the three friends gathered immediately after the final bell rang, the tension running through them was a hopeful tension, not a frightened one.

"When are you meeting him, Miley?" Lilly asked.

Checking her watch, Miley said, "Ten, fifteen minutes or so. Does that give you two time to get into position?"

Oliver nodded. "Oh yeah. Whenever you get there, go ahead and start. We'll be ready."

Lilly looked at Oliver. "And you're sure your cell phone has enough memory?"

"Please Lilster, this phone is awesome. It can record twenty minutes of video, no sweat," he said.

Lilly said, "I know what you said Oliver, but this is Miley's life at this school at stake. We have to get this right the first time."

Miley hugged Oliver. "He'll get it right, won't you, Oliver?"

Oliver grinned. "Like I said, no sweat. Now get going, so I can get the best angle. Try to stand next to the dumpster, so you'll be facing the loading dock. That'll put his back to us, mostly, 'til we get the good stuff, then I'll get a good vid of his face for the final proof."

As Miley released Oliver, Lilly grabbed her and held her tightly. "Please be careful, Miley!"

Miley returned the hug, closing her eyes just for a minute. "I will, sweetheart. I promise."

Lilly said, "If he tries to hurt you, he'll regret it," in a very ominous voice that sounded rather out of place coming from Lilly's sweet face.

Miley smiled and said, "I know you'll protect me hon, but I plan on protecting myself too."

"Good!" said Lilly, smiling back. "Now, get going!"

"'Kay," said Miley, taking off toward the cafeteria as Lilly and Oliver went down another hall.

In five minutes, Miley was waiting behind the loading dock in the rear of the cafeteria. It looked like Jake had picked a good place, if he didn't want any witnesses. All the cafeteria workers were long gone, and it was eerily silent as Miley waited for him to show up. Even the sounds of the traffic leaving the school were muted, as if they much farther away than they truly were. As she nervously glanced around, Jake stepped around the corner of the school.

"Good, you really did come alone," he said, smiling his cocky smile. "I guess that means you realize that I'm serious."

Miley didn't have to feign anger. She was plenty pissed off for real. "So what do you want, Jake? Is me telling you I'm not interested just not good enough?"

He strolled ever closer to her, apparently in no hurry to make his point. "Oh no, I simply won't take no for an answer. I personally don't care whose tail you're chasing right now, because you're going to put on that pretty blonde wig and have Hannah be my girlfriend again."

"Or you'll blab it to everyone who I really am? Is that your threat?" Miley said, her voice starting to rise.

Suddenly Jake moved much, much closer to her. "Oh, that's not all I'm threatening." He was now just a few feet from Miley, and she began reflexively to try to step back, only to bump into the dumpster. "You see, I need some positive publicity now. It's not been announced yet, but my _Zombie Slayer_ show is being canceled after this season. The studio says that I'm losing my fan base to shows targeted at older audiences. So I figure that a good, steamy romance with Ms. Montana should jump start interest in me in time to land another TV show, or maybe even a movie role." He edged even closer to Miley. "The fact that I get to make out with you is just a bonus for me," he said with a leering grin.

"This guy is just evil," Oliver whispered to Lilly from where they were hiding in an alcove, videotaping the whole scene. Lilly remained silent, boiling with anger at Jake's blackmail threat, as she looked over Oliver's shoulder.

As Jake got directly in front of her, blocking any escape route, Miley started to feel scared. Still, she was much more than angry than scared, even now. "The answer is NO, Jake." She almost shoved him away, but she caught herself. _Make him touch you first, Miley_, she thought. "I will not pretend to be your girlfriend just to save your dying career! I told you before, I love Lilly, and I will absolutely not betray her in any way, shape or form!" She was unprepared for the speed with which he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her backwards into the dumpster. The impact sent stars shooting across her vision, leaving her too stunned to react otherwise.

"Not the right answer, Miley," he said menacingly. "If you love Lilly so much, maybe I'll just start with doing something to her, then, and see if that makes you more cooperative. Lots of accidents could happen to her between her house and school, especially on that little skateboard of hers."

At the threat to Lilly, Miley forgot her restraint and started to swing at his head, but he had anticipated it and easily blocked her right arm, following with a hard slap across her face, knocking her back into the dumpster again and then sprawling to the ground. Miley's vision swam as she struggled to look up to ward off the next blow, but then she heard an impact, like two bodies smacking together, followed by the metallic ring of something striking the dumpster. She looked up to see Jake getting up off the ground, turning to face ... _Lilly_?

"You piece of shit, Jake Ryan! You will NOT EVER lay a hand on my woman again, do you hear me?" Lilly screamed at him. As he got to his feet, she ran in, landing a hard punch to his left jaw, staggering him again for a moment. She then launched a vicious kick with her left leg, using her years of playing soccer to snap the impact right as her leg connected with his jaw, knocking him onto his back. Seeing that he was having difficulty getting up, Lilly ran over to Miley, assessing her. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked, checking Miley's face and growing even angrier when she saw the large red patch on Miley's left cheek from his slap.

Miley opened her mouth to speak, then her eyes widened in horror. Lilly instantly realized that she had turned her back on Jake, but by then it was too late. His arm wrapped around her throat as he lifted her off the ground, leaning backwards to bring her feet off the ground, robbing her of any leverage. Miley crawled forward, looking for anything to use as a weapon as she watched him choke Lilly with his left arm.

"Oh, you are so going to regret that, you little bitch," he said through clenched teeth. "And as for you Miley, looks like I'm going to have hurt you after all. Don't want anybody to find out about this, you know." He drew back his right arm, loading up for a knockout blow on Miley, helpless on the ground.

The punch never landed though, as it was interrupted first by a wooden _crack_, then by a scream of pain. Lilly felt the choke hold on her instantly release, and she quickly gasped for breath as she fell to the ground, scrambling over to Miley. The girls helped each other up as they held each other tightly, turning to see Jake lying screaming on the ground, his right forearm bent in a way it simply shouldn't have been. Standing over him was Oliver, holding Lilly's skateboard, which he tossed to the ground, its work done.

"Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you Oliver!" Lilly spewed out as Miley pulled him into a joint embrace with her and Lilly. "That was amazing!"

"I hope it didn't mess up your board Lilly, but it was all I had to really hit him with," Oliver said.

Lilly leaned up and kissed Oliver on the cheek. "I don't care if it never skates right again, Oliver, because it did what we needed it do."

Miley also kissed Oliver on the cheek, then she turned to Lilly and gave her a very steamy, hard kiss. "And _YOU_, Lilly Truscott, are my new personal defender. That was like Jet Li, you taking him down like you did!" She then looked at Oliver. "Oliver, please tell me you got all that recorded," she said.

Oliver checked his phone, pushing a few buttons, then grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, video and sound both. Looks like Mr. Jake Ryan will have some explaining to do if this ever gets out." He pressed a few more buttons, sending the video to Miley's, Lilly's and Jackson's phone in short order. "Let me call Jackson and tell him not to freak out when he sees this, but to keep it for evidence." He turned and walked a short distance away.

Miley and Lilly walked over to where Jake was writhing on the ground, screaming about his arm being broken. Miley stepped over to him, putting her right foot on his broken forearm, lightly pressing down then easing the weight on her foot after he screamed louder. "Now that we have your attention Jake, it's time for you to hear our counteroffer." She leaned down and continued. "You see, we got all your little intimidation routine on video, with very clear audio too. Everything from your threats to me, your threats against hurting Lilly, your attacking me, all of it's being sent to several different phones for safekeeping. If you ever come near me, Lilly, or any of our friends or family again, that video will be all over the Internet, your studio's offices, the networks and the police station faster than you can say_ attempted sexual assault. _If you think your career is going down now, try landing auditions when you're in jail." She paused, letting her words sink in. "Oh, and I bet your tough guy image will take a hit when everyone watches Lilly kick your ass. We got all that on video too."

She stood back up, taking her foot off his arm. "I'll let you call an ambulance for yourself," she said, talking his cell phone out of his jeans pocket for him and placing it in his left hand.

Lilly leaned over him and said, "Try telling them a story about trying a new skateboard trick when they get here. That'll be easier for you to live with than the truth." Then she stood and walked off with Miley, hand in hand.

After the three of them got to Miley's house, Robbie Ray and Jackson were already inside, pacing the floor. As they entered the house, Robbie Ray ran over to them, looking at the red place on Miley's cheek.

"I'll get another ice pack, hon, " Lilly said as she ran over to the kitchen while Oliver helped Miley sit down on the couch.

"Please tell me the little punk who did this came out much, much worse than you did, darlin'," Robbie Ray growled.

Oliver said, "Oh, don't worry about that Mr. Stewart. I expect he'll never bother Miley ever again after today." He called the video clip up on his phone, playing it for Robbie Ray. As he watched the video, the expression on Robbie Ray's face barely flickered, until he reached the part where Lilly slammed into Jake, knocking him into the dumpster. He glanced up at Lilly quickly, then returned his attention to the video. The video showed everything up to the point where the frame jogged off Jake as Oliver hit him with the skateboard, breaking his arm. It then picked back up as the girls presented Jake with the new deal then walked off, finally stopping as Jake dialed for an ambulance.

By this point Lilly had gotten the icepack and gently applied it to Miley's cheek, fussing over her girlfriend. Miley, in return, was caressing Lilly's cheek, smiling at her girlfriend's beautiful face and caring nature.

Robbie Ray walked over to Lilly and wordlessly hugged her. Very softly, he said, "Thank you," his voice wavering slightly, as he held her tightly. As he released her, both of them had tears forming in their eyes.

Lilly said, "I had to do it, Mr. Stewart. I couldn't let him hurt her, no matter what he did to me."

Robbie Ray nodded to her, then he turned to Oliver and extended his hand. As Oliver shook his hand, Robbie said, "And thank you, Oliver, for protecting my two girls."

"My pleasure, sir," Oliver said. "Believe me, that guy had it coming for a _long_ time."

Jackson then shook Oliver's hand next. "The only thing I hate is that I wasn't there to help you out." He turned to Miley and Lilly. "I'm going to go check on him at the hospital and make sure he doesn't say anything about any of you, but I think you're probably safe now, Miles. Jake's a creep, but he's not that big an idiot. His career comes first to him, and if exposing you means he'll take a fall, I think he'll stay quiet about you and Hannah." Jackson then shocked everyone by walking over and hugging Lilly. "My sister's in good hands with you, I think," he said, smiling. "But then, I coulda told you that a few months back, but nobody would listen to me!"

Lilly playfully pushed him away, saying, "As if, Jackson! You were completely shocked when Miley and I told you, don't even try to deny it!"

As Jackson left for the hospital, Lilly looked back over to Miley. "You know, you never did tell me what the big news was." Miley looked at her for a minute, not comprehending. "You know, something your dad told you about this Friday?"

"OH!" Miley said, then she broke out into a grin. "Well, Hannah and Lola have a couple of appointments for Friday!"

Lilly grinned too, already thinking about the fun they would have, being with each other. "Is it a spa getaway?" Miley shook her head. "A shopping trip to New York?" Another shake of Miley's head. "A surprise concert for royalty somewhere?"

"Okay, Lil, now you're reaching," Miley said, smirking. "No, even better than any of those."

Lilly was practically bouncing up and down. "Okay Miles, tell me already!"

Miley said, "Hannah and Lola are going live on Oprah Friday!"

Lilly gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. "Are you serious?!?" she yelled.

Miley nodded her head, then added, "And right after we finish that, we go next door and tape for the Ellen show!"

Lilly jumped up and down, doing her happy dance. "And why exactly are we going on these shows? For Hannah's album?"

Miley nodded again, "Yeah, they're wanting me to sing some songs from the current album, and I'm not going anywhere without my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Miley, we are _so_ there!" squealed Lilly, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

**Author's Afterword:** Apologies for it taking a day longer than expected to finish this chapter, but it wrote itself a bit longer than I was expecting. Hope everyone feels it was worth the wait! I expect I can get probably two more chapters finished and posted this weekend; I promise I'll do my best to make it happen. For those readers starting back to school, hang in there, and good luck! I'll do my best to keep you motivated with more Liley goodness ASAP!

-- Jo --


	7. Chapter 7: Stepping Out

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to all those reading and enjoying my story. I greatly appreciate all the reviews, because knowing that others share my love for this story and these characters keeps me motivated to do my best for them! Standard legal disclaimers from the first two chapters apply to all these others. Also, I make no claims on either the excellent _Oprah_ or _Ellen_ shows, and no infringement on their copyrights is intended.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 7: Stepping Out

_Fantastic and romantic,_

_All a big surprise_

_You got the warning,_

_Hesitation pushed aside_

_It's sooner than I want,_

_But you caught my eye_

_I guess I'm ready now to fly_

_--_Miley Cyrus"Start All Over"

The next day at school was positively anticlimactic in comparison to yesterday. As expected, Jake was absent, and no one seemed to know much about why. Well, no one outside of Miley, Lilly and Oliver, but they remained very quiet about things. Miley and Lilly continued to act like any other young couple at the school, sneaking quick kisses and holding hands whenever the teachers on hall monitor duty weren't looking. As they had expected, the rumors and teasing died down quickly, even faster than they had expected. While Miley and Lilly both attributed it to the fact that Jake's absence had probably assumed top priority in the school's gossip chain, Oliver maintained that it was because overall people found it difficult to stay upset with--or angry at--Miley and Lilly. The girls did a good job of staying unobtrusive, other than being open about their feelings for each other, and they really had few true enemies in the school, other than Amber and Ashley.

While Miley herself was excited about being on TV, Lilly was positively energized. It was all she could do to hold in her excitement at school, and she caught herself daydreaming about the opportunity to be in public with Miley. However, she didn't want to cause any trouble to Miley, so she promised herself that when they were on television, she'd restrain herself from being too touchy-feely. Lilly was also excited about the surprise she had for Miley. She hadn't told anyone about it, even Oliver. Well, her mom knew about it, but that couldn't be helped. But her mom didn't know exactly Lilly had in mind with it, and it would stay that way, at least for a few more days.

"What are you smiling about, Lilly?" Miley asked as she walked over to their lockers.

"Hm?" said Lilly. "Oh, nothing much, Miley," she said, smirking. "Just a little surprise I have for you..."

Miley leaned in close, and whispered, "What kind of surprise?" giving a rather dirty look to Lilly.

Lilly felt the sweat form on her forehead as the heat from Miley's gaze warmed her considerably. "Well, it wasn't going to be _that_ kind of surprise--" she said, then corrected herself. "Well, it kind of had that in it, but there was more than that!"

Miley continued to pour on the heat, saying, "I love it when you surprise me, sweetheart," in her best sultry voice. And she did sultry quite well.

Lilly felt her resolve crumbling. "Ooooh Miley, let me keep it a secret please, just for a few more days!" she pleaded.

Miley relented, settling for a deep kiss from her girlfriend. "I love you for being so thoughtful, Lilly."

Lilly sighed, saying, "I just love you for, well...everything you are. Beautiful, kind, understanding, thoughtful, just generally amazing, all that."

Miley leaned in, putting her forehead right against Lilly's. "Same for you, Lilly. Keep your surprise until you're ready, but you know I'll love it," she said softly.

Lilly laughed, "Oh, I think you'll be quite surprised, Miles." She then pressed her lips forward slightly, lightly kissing Miley.

"Save it for prom night, ladies!" said Ms. Kunkle, passing through the lockers on hall duty. Miley and Lilly jumped when they heard her voice, both blushing rather intensely. They looked at each other, and then both laughed.

"Okay, time for sixth period," said Miley.

"Yeah," said Lilly, disappointed because they didn't have the same class this period. Suddenly remembering something she had just been asked about, Lilly said, "Want to come to some of the soccer games next week?"

"Are you playing?" asked Miley. "I thought you were afraid you didn't have enough time."

Lilly said, "Well, I really don't, but the team is short on players for another two weeks, and the coach asked some of us who had played in middle school to help out, at least so they have enough to play. I told him to go ahead and put my name on the roster, but that I probably won't play any more once Jamie, Fiona and Brooke all get healed up."

Miley took Lilly's hand and said, "Can I walk you to class?" Lilly nodded, and the girls set off. As they walked, Miley said, "You know, it might be fun to have someone to cheer for during a game. That time Jackson won the volleyball tournament was neat, but I felt cheated because I was dressed as Hannah." She looked at Lilly and asked, "What time is the game?"

"Six-thirty," Lilly said.

"Okay, let me ask Jackson and Daddy, but I think we'll probably be there," Miley said, smiling.

"That would be awesome, Miles!" Lilly said, giving Miley a one-armed hug as they walked. "Okay, I'll see you after school, hon," Lilly said as they arrived at her class. "And you need to hurry to get over to your class!"

Miley looked at her watch. "Uh-oh!" She gave Lilly a quick hug, then took off down the hall, waving over her shoulder.

"You are something else, Miley Stewart," Lilly said. "And I am SO totally in love with you." She took her seat right as the bell rang, pulling her book out.

When the bell rang, Miley, Lilly and Oliver all met outside school. Lilly started putting on her helmet and pads for the skate home, while Oliver filled them in on the latest rumors regarding Jake Ryan.

"So he used the skateboard accident story?" Lilly said, laughing.

Oliver nodded, "Oh yeah, but apparently he's withdrawing from school here, too. The story he gave to the main office is that it would be too difficult to do his rehab and attend school here."

Miley said, "And how did you find out all this, Oliver?"

Oliver replied, "Well, let's just say that one of the student office workers has a thing for Smokin' Oken."

Miley hugged Oliver, saying, "Tell her thanks from us, then, Smokin' Oken." She smiled as she and Lilly started off toward their homes. "See you tomorrow!"

Lilly said, "Bye Oliver!" as she hopped on her skateboard, giving it a leisurely push to start it rolling and stay beside Miley.

"Bye girls!" Oliver said, waving as he turned toward his own house.

"Well, it seems that's going to work out pretty good after all," said Miley. "Not only is our secret safe, but we get rid of Jake and his ego, too."

Lilly said, "Yeah, but I do kind of feel a little bad for him. I mean, a teeny tiny bit. But no matter what was going on with him, he had no place to threaten you or try to hurt you. And for hitting you, I'll take him out a second time if I ever run into him again."

Miley leaned in toward Lilly, carefully taking her hand very loosely, so as not to tug her off-balance. "Thank you again for being there to save me, Lil."

"You're very welcome, Miles," Lilly answered, smiling at her girlfriend. "So, when exactly are we leaving for the TV shows?"

Miley thought a moment, then said, "Well, Daddy said they're doing a special theme week where several shows are broadcasting or taping from Las Vegas, and that's where we're going. I bet we'll probably fly out Thursday evening or Friday morning. Oprah is broadcasting live from the Venetian, and that's where we're going to be staying. I think he said that Ellen will be taping in the MGM, but I don't remember."

"Las Vegas, huh?" said Lilly, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh no, Lilly," Miley said, "Even Hannah and Lola won't be allowed to go into the casino parts of the hotel. But the Venetian is supposed to be really amazing, so I think we'll find something we can do." Lilly didn't respond, but she continued to look at Miley with a very seductive look on her face.

Miley felt her heart pick up speed under Lilly's gaze, and she said, "Lilly, you don't have to seduce me, sweetheart. I can assure you, I'm a sure thing, but only for you." Now it was Miley's turn to smile seductively.

Lilly gave Miley's hand a squeeze, then released it as she leaned into the turn toward her house. "Come to my house with me so we can do our homework?" she asked.

Miley said, "Sure," speeding up a bit to catch up to Lilly as they went to the Truscotts' house.

As the girls went inside, Lilly yelled, "We're home! We'll be in the bedroom, doing homework!"

Miley added, "Just homework, we promise!" getting a light smack on the arm from Lilly for her comment.

"Don't give them anything to worry about, Miley," she whispered.

Miley feigned a look of shock as she whispered, "Why, Lilly, you practically told your mom that we had sex the night we told them about us!"

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, then reconsidered and said, "That's true." She set her skate gear down, then whispered to Miley, "But your comment about having to hold me in your arms while we slept was just _so cute_," her voice's pitch rising a bit at the end of her sentence.

Miley turned a bit red, but not that much. "Well, it's the truth," she said softly, smiling. She then pulled Lilly into a hug, breaking it to start upstairs. "Let's get our homework done, then we can plan out what we're going to wear!"

With both girls motivated, the homework succumbed quickly. The next block of time was spent holding each other and kissing softly, each girl careful to keep things from getting too intense while Lilly's mom was home. After a break to get a drink from downstairs, they returned to Lilly's room, where they sprawled out on the bed and talked about what it would be like to be on the upcoming TV shows.

"Now, I know that you've done tons of TV appearances, and I've done one or two as Lola, but none where I could be interviewed, so that possibility has got me nervous," said Lilly.

Miley took Lilly's hand, lifting it to her lips, where she kissed it. "You'll do great hon, and I bet you _will_ get to talk to Oprah and Ellen."

Lilly's head instantly turned toward Miley. "You mean, like being interviewed by them?" Miley nodded. "But...why Lola? How is she important?" Lilly asked.

Miley said, "Lola is important because she is Hannah's best, dearest friend who accompanies her wherever she goes. And she's also important because..." Miley looked around the room, as if scanning for spies. "...she and Hannah are lovers, too!" she whispered.

That got Lilly to cackle. "That part probably shouldn't slip out on live TV, I think, Miley."

Miley looked at Lilly, her eyes still shining, "Why not? It'd be good for their ratings, I bet."

Still laughing, Lilly said, "Oh yeah, I bet it'd set an all-time ratings record!" More seriously, she said, "Miley, I won't let on to anything while we're on the air or at the TV sets unless you say it's okay. I'm certainly not ashamed of loving you, but you know show biz better than I do, and I'll let you set the pace with Hannah and Lola."

Miley kissed Lilly's hand again. "Thanks, Lil. Have I told you lately how much I love you, and what a great friend you are?"

Lilly dreamily answered, "You have, but I never get tired of it..."

When it was almost nine o'clock, the girls went downstairs, stopping in the family room to speak to Lilly's parents. "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Truscott!" Miley said. Lilly added, "Hi!"

The girls moved just inside the room, then Miley said, "Would it be okay if Lilly spends the night with me Thursday night? We're out of school Friday for an in-service day, and my dad is wanting to take Lilly and me with him on a day trip to Las Vegas. It's all paid for through his work, and Lilly and I would really like to get to see it." Of course, Hannah had seen Las Vegas, but Miley wasn't lying; she and Lilly really did want to see it together.

"Please Mom, Dad?" Lilly asked. "I mean, it's all paid for, and we'll be back Saturday night. We're leaving either Thursday night or Friday morning, so I need to be over there Thursday night." Thinking of a way to sweeten the deal, Lilly added, "I could always get you some of those little bells you collect from a few of the hotels there, Mom, and Dad would probably like to have some real playing cards from the casinos for his poker night! Plus Mr. Stewart will be with us, so nothing's going to happen to us while we're there."

Lilly's parents looked at each other, then her mom said, "Well, it would be a good opportunity for you to take a little trip, I suppose, and with Miley and Robbie Ray going with you, you should be safe." Her dad nodded, then said, "But watch yourself in the casinos; they've got pickpockets everywhere!"

Lilly nodded her head seriously, then ran over and hugged first her dad, then her mom. "Thank you!" She stood back up. "I'm going to walk Miley to the door, then I'll grab something to eat. You need me to do anything tonight, since our homework is done?"

Her mom said, "No, I think your chores are caught up, but you'll need to finish the laundry tomorrow and put up the clothes if you want to go over to Miley's Thursday night."

Lilly nodded, and she and Miley went to the door. One safely out of sight of Lilly's parents, Lilly and Miley grabbed each other's hands and silently jumped up and down, doing a joint happy dance. "Yes!" Lilly said.

Miley was equally thrilled. "Okay, I need to get home and clean up some around the house, so I'll call you when I get ready to go to bed, 'kay?" she said.

Lilly nodded, "Okay hon. Kiss goodnight?" When Miley grinned, Lilly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Miley responded by wrapping her arms around Lilly, pulling her close. After a prolonged kiss, they girls separated for air.

Miley said, "I love that flavor lip gloss," licking her lips.

Lilly grinned and said, "I know. Love you Miles, be careful walking home."

Miley replied, "Love you too, girlfriend. Talk to you later," then she stepped outside and started home.

Wednesday flew by, and Thursday also zipped right along. Both girls found it extremely difficult to concentrate on school during the day, and only the fact that pretty much everyone else was looking forward to the day off tomorrow kept them out of trouble with the teachers. When school was over, the girls briefly met up outside, then took off to their respective homes to finish getting ready.

Lilly ran inside the house, gave her mom a kiss and rushed upstairs, grabbing her bags she had already packed the night before. Dragging them down the steps, she said, "Tell the men that I love them, and I'll call as soon as we get to Las Vegas and in the hotel room."

"Alright sweetie, and please be careful. Watch out for Miley, I'm afraid she'll be lost in that wild place."

Lilly grinned. "I think Miley will probably handle herself just fine, Mom. Love you!" She banged out the door, running at a jog towards Miley's house.

When Miley reached her home, she likewise ran inside, charging up the stairs like a madwoman. Reaching her room, she set her books on her desk, then ran inside her closet. However, when she got inside, her bags she had packed were nowhere to be seen, causing a panic. "JACKSON!!! DADDY!!! Where are my suitcases?!?" She took off out of her room, only to slam into her father.

"Whoa! What's the problem, Miles?" he said.

"My bags are gone! Jackson--"

"Jackson didn't do anything. I already loaded them up for you, darlin'," he said.

Miley stopped. "Oh, thanks Daddy!" she said, giving him a hug. The slam of the door told her that Lilly had arrived. "That's Lilly! Let's get her loaded up so we can get going!"

Robbie Ray chuckled at his daughter's excitement. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a bit excited, bud."

Miley ducked under his arm as she ran downstairs, meeting Lilly on the stairs. "Oh my gosh! Are you ready to get going, Lilly?"

"Yeah! I'm all packed and ready to go!" Lilly said. She ran back down the stairs, followed by Miley. Once downstairs, each girl grabbed a suitcase, then they took off outside, to the Suburban.

By the time Robbie Ray got outside, the girls had already stuffed Lilly's suitcases in the cargo area of the vehicle, and they were climbing into the bench seat in the very back of the Suburban. He hopped in the driver's seat and started the car, then backed out of the driveway. As he drove toward the airport, he asked over his shoulder, "You ever been to Vegas, Lilly?"

"No sir, Mr. Stewart. This'll be my first time, and I'm really excited!" Sure enough, Lilly was practically hopping up and down in her seat.

"Well, just try to take it easy once we get there. It can be a bit overwhelmin' at first, but just take the time to get settled in your room, and then we can go look around if you want to."

They stopped and switched vehicles on the way, trading the Suburban for the limousine as they had done the other night. After moving all the luggage, they got into their alter egos' outfits. Lilly had kept her blue wig this time, and she paired it with a bright pink dress and white stockings. Miley had opted for a uniform-style dress, with jeans underneath. As always, Robbie Ray just added a suit and his simple fake mustache and was ready.

When they arrived at the airport, they drove to the chartered flights section. As they pulled inside the enclosed parking, they were met by an airport cart and two assistants who swiftly moved their luggage onto the cart, then they were driven to where their jet was waiting. Lilly tried her best not to be impressed, but this was another first for her. "You didn't say we were taking a chartered jet," she whispered to Miley.

Miley smiled at Lilly and took her hand in hers. "It was a surprise," she whispered back. "I want this trip to be special for us." Lilly cocked her head at Miley's statement, but she just smiled. _So do I_, she thought. _And it will be, once I give you your gift_.

When the girls got to the plane, they were dropped off at the steps going up inside the plane. They bounded up the steps and nearly ran over Roxy, who was waiting just inside the plane. "Heaven's sakes!" Roxy yelled. "What are you two doing, running around like chickens with your heads cut off?"

Miley and Lilly both said, "Sorry, Roxy!" in unison.

"You two practice that?" Roxy asked.

Miley ignored the question, needing to get something out of the way first before they took off. "Roxy, can we talk to you real quick, in the back?"

Roxy said, "Sure, let me go shoo any attendants up to the front of the plane," and she led the way to the back of the plane, doing exactly as she had said. Once the attendant had moved far enough away, Roxy sat down in a chair and said, "Okay, what do you need to tell Roxy?"

Miley smiled and said, "I don't know if Daddy told you, but mine and Lola's relationship has changed," she said with a smile.

Roxy looked puzzled. "Changed? Like how? Is she singing now?" she asked, pointing at Lilly.

Lilly laughed, saying, "Oh no! She means, we're much closer now." However, Roxy still looked a bit confused. "Here Roxy, we'll show you," Lilly said, looking to the front of the plane, then leaning over and kissing Miley on the lips.

"OH!" said Roxy. "THAT'S how you mean changed! Alright, Roxy's got it now."

Miley said, "Roxy, I hope you're okay with this, but Li...I mean, Lola and I really love each other, and we're together now, in both lives. We haven't exactly come out as Hannah and Lola, but we will, when the time is right."

Lilly added, "Or when someone finally gets observant and notices that we're all over each other." This was said as she shifted to sit in Miley's lap.

Miley laughed and said, "Right. But what are the chances of that?" as she pulled Lilly back against her.

Roxy smiled at the girls, then she leaned in to Lilly and said quietly, "I approve, little miss, but you got to help me take care of this one here," pointing at Miley.

Lilly said, "Not a problem, Roxy. I plan on doing that for the rest of my life." She grabbed a blanket from beside them and spread it over Miley and herself, then she adjusted the air so that it was spraying indirectly on them. "I like it kind of cool when I fly; it keeps me from getting a headache," she said with a smile.

Miley shifted to make them more comfortable, getting into nearly a prone position, then wrapping her arms back around Lilly. "'Kay, we 're ready to take off now," she said with a smile.

Roxy stood up and said, "I'll go tell them, then. You girls take a little nap, it should be a fairly short flight. Once we actually get in the air, that is." She took off for the front of the plane, telling the attendant to let the girls nap for now.

Miley remembered the plane's engines turning on and it starting to taxi, but Lilly was already out at that point, lost in the feel of her lover's arms and the warmth of her body heat. Before the plane got into takeoff position, Miley was asleep as well. They stayed that way until right before the descent into Las Vegas, when Roxy came back and woke them up so they could fasten their seat belts. The two girls complied, getting into position beside each other and buckling their seat belts. Right on time, the plane began its descent a few seconds later. The pilots were excellent, and within ten minutes they were on the ground, taxiing to the private terminals.

As they disembarked, Lilly saw that a limousine was already waiting for them beside the plane. "Oooooh, Lola likes!" she said, smiling at Miley. Miley just smiled back, thinking, _Wait 'til you see what's inside the limo_. When they reached the limo, the driver opened the door for them, letting Lilly and Miley enter first. When Lilly stepped inside, the smell of jasmine caught her attention. She saw that between the facing seats in the rear section of the limousine was a small table, covered with fresh jasmine and roses. She took her seat, then asked Miley, who sat right beside her, "Did you do that for me?" Miley nodded, a smile on her face. "Thank you!" said Lilly, hugging Miley and kissing her softly. Robbie Ray and Roxy got in as Lilly was thanking Miley, prompting Roxy to say, "That's gonna take some getting' used to!" The girls laughed at that, and Lilly pulled several of the flowers to her, sniffing them and smiling.

When the limo pulled out of the airport, Lilly was fascinated by the contrast inherent in Las Vegas. All around was desert and dry hills, no vegetation to be seen, until her sight came to the city itself. It was like the city had risen directly out of the desert, leaving no transition whatsoever. The change from wasteland to constructed city was abrupt, and it was very unlike anything Lilly had ever seen. Still, there was much less that Lilly could see than she thought there would be. She said, "I guess we're not in the main part of the city itself?"

Robbie Ray nodded, then said, "We're comin' up on the city from the south. The way we're headin', you can't see the Strip unless you're looking straight ahead, not 'til we're in it." Soon enough, though, they had arrived on the Strip, and the light traffic had turned into heavy traffic, whizzing around them like angry hornets.

"Oh my gosh, Hannah! Look at that!" Lilly said as the Luxor pyramid came into sight. She watched as the massive jet-colored structure slowly moved by them on their right.

Miley leaned over and said, "At night, they turn on this huge light in the tip of the pyramid, and you can see it shining up into the sky, like a big tower of light."

Lilly turned to look at her. "Seriously?" Miley nodded. "Okay, we HAVE to see that tonight!"

Miley laughed. "Honey, we can see whatever you want tonight," she said. "I've never stayed in the Venetian; last time it was the MGM, right here," she said, pointing at the MGM Grand structure as they drove by it.

Lilly took in all the buildings of the Strip as they went from the older southern end of the Strip to the northern end, where the newer, larger hotels were situated. Since she was seated on the right, that side naturally received most of her attention as they passed Circus Circus, Treasure Island, Harrah's, and finally arrived at the Venetian.

Lilly gasped as she got a good look at the massive structure of the Venetian. "Oh...my...gosh," she said. "It's...beautiful! And huge!"

At this point even Miley was dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah, it is," she said weakly. The architecture of the Venetian was imposing, replicating the style of Venice in a very convincing manner. As the limousine pulled into the VIP unloading area, the girls jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop, so they could get a better view of the building comprising the Venetian resort. As they looked around, a young woman who appeared to be in her late twenties approached them, carrying a clipboard.

She extended her hand to Miley, saying, "Welcome to the Venetian, Miss Montana! We're so honored that you're staying with us this time, and we'll do everything we can to get you all ready for tomorrow!" She turned to Lilly and said, "And you must be Lola!" as she extended her hand to Lilly. "We'll take excellent care of you and Miss Montana!" She went to the girls' luggage, which had been sorted into Miley's and Lilly's, then Robbie Ray's, then Roxy's, applying a tag from a paper on her clipboard to each bag. Miley noticed that each pile got a different colored tag. The young lady then handed a plastic card to Roxy, Robbie Ray, and Miley. "Alright, let me take you inside and get you checked in. By the way, my name is Sullivan; just ask for me if I can do anything to help you while you're here."

She led the party inside, where the coolness of the lobby provided a welcome contrast to the dry heat they been in outside. Even the lobby was amazing, with intricate golden chandeliers hanging from a high frescoed ceiling, and massive golden fountains matching them underneath. Lilly and Miley found themselves having to walk quickly to keep up with Sullivan's quick stride, and they didn't get to pay quite as much attention to the lobby as they'd have liked.

As they walked up to the check-in desk, Sullivan handed the two men behind the counter several papers from her clipboard. "Miss Montana, Miss Luftnagle, I'm going to make sure that your bags are delivered immediately. Again, please call me if there's anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable." She handed both Miley and Lilly a business card with her phone numbers on it, then did the same for Roxy and Robbie Ray.

As the girls stepped up to the desk, the first young man said, "Welcome to the Venetian, Miss Montana. May I see your check-in card, please?" Miley handed the clerk the green card Sullivan had given her outside. He slid it into a slot on the desk, then he typed some information into the computer. "Two room keys?" he asked. Miley nodded, then said, "Wait, probably three." He looked at her but did as she asked without questioning it. "There you are, ladies. Your room is number 3155, and you can reach it by going through the casino, keeping right, and taking the bank of elevators marked floors 31 to 35. Enjoy your stay with us!"

Lilly took one of the keycards, leaving Miley with the other two. They turned and Miley handed one of the cards to Roxy, saying, "We're in 3155. We're going on up, if you don't mind."

Seeing the eager looks on their faces, Robbie Ray said, "Alright, but stay in the room 'til we get up there, okay bud?"

The girls nodded and then took off. As they powerwalked down the huge hallway leading to the casino, a few observant people noticed the two girls and started to take a few pictures. However, Miley set a quick pace, wanting to get up to the room and see what it looked like. As they approached the casino, Lilly squealed as she looked around. "Ooooh, they have an art gallery, Hannah!" On the other side of the hall, two guards with submachine guns caught her eye. "Hannah, look!" she said. "A Harry Winston jewelry store! I didn't know there even _was_ such a thing." They stopped briefly to look in the display case. "Um, I wonder how much that bracelet is?" Lilly said, pointing what appeared to be a rather large tennis bracelet, or rather three tennis bracelets joined together, the two outer ones rows of diamonds, the center one a row of yellow diamonds.

Miley gasped when she looked at it. "Uh, it's too much for either of us to think about." She tugged Lilly, who was falling victim to the siren call of the jewelry store. "Let's go, before enough people recognize us and we get mobbed," she said.

Lilly turned to face Miley and smiled, saying, "You're right. We can come back and look later!"

That wasn't exactly what Miley had meant, but she took it. She held Lilly's hand and they resumed their walk, entering the main section of the casino. Both girls were first taken aback by the sheer size of the chamber, then they noticed the huge, glittering array of lights and the sounds of the many casino attractions. However, they stayed to the right and out of the official casino area, as they weren't old enough to enter it. After another minute or two of brisk walking, they arrived at the elevator bank for floors 31 to 35. Selecting one of the many buttons, Lilly pressed one of the Up arrows. Immediately, a chime sounded, and the girls stepped onto the elevator. As they boarded they noticed that the only buttons on the elevator were for the lobby, the spa, and floors 31 to 35. Selecting floor 31, they both pressed the button. After a fast ascent, the doors opened, and the girls followed the signs into the correct hallway to find their room. Running down the hall and laughing, they got to their room and slotted the card. The door clicked and they pushed it open.

"Wow," said Miley, softly. The entrance to the room was a small foyer, leading into a large bathroom to the left. Their luggage was waiting on them just inside the door, as promised. Straight ahead was the bedroom area, with a large king-size bed flanked by twin nightstands. A large flat-screen television was attached to a wardrobe facing the bed. Just past the bed, the room had a sunken floor with five steps leading down into a sitting area, with a desk, two couches, two tables and a large window.

Lilly just looked around for a minute. "Miley, this room is bigger than our classrooms at school," she said softly. "In fact, I think it's bigger than the entire downstairs in my parent's house."

Miley was just as amazed. She had stayed in several rooms that were bigger and more opulent than this one, but she and her father had specifically selected one of the hotel's regular rooms to try and avoid the paparazzi. "This is one of their basic rooms, too, Lilly," Miley said, just as amazed.

"Miley, the floor down here is marble!" Lilly yelled, having gone down into the sunken living room area. She selected one of the couches, then plopped down onto it. "And this couch is really nice!" She leaned back, pushing some of the pillows aside to stretch out.

Miley made her way over to the railing separating the bedroom and living areas, then climbed up on the rail and yelled, "Bombs away!" Lilly looked up in time to see Miley jump toward the couch, and she ducked and rolled out of the way as Miley landed on the large couch with a thump.

"You're crazy, Stewart!" Lilly yelled as she crawled over to the couch, trapping Miley down on it.

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, pulling her head down to her lips and capturing them, first gently, then deeply. "Crazy for you," she whispered.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door, and Roxy entered, followed by Robbie Ray. The girls looked up from the couch, not bothering to change positions or release each other. "Wow!" Roxy said. "This place is huge!" She looked around, then said, "Okay, I'm just across the hall here in 3154, and your daddy is right down the hall in 3159. We're going to go get ourselves settled in."

Robbie Ray added, "You ladies can either go eat at one of the restaurants downstairs or just get room service for tonight. Tomorrow Hannah has three CD signings to do in the morning, then we'll get some lunch and get ready for the TV shows. Oprah goes on at four o'clock, and Ellen will be taped at seven o'clock. So get some rest tonight, 'cause tomorrow's going to be a busy day." He and Roxy stepped out, closing the door behind them.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, both more than a bit surprised. Lilly spoke first, saying, "Miley, did what I'm thinking just happen, or did I imagine it?"

Miley said, "I think it did happen Lilly," more than a bit amazed. "I mean, Roxy has always stayed in the same room with me before in a big hotel like this. Until now."

Lilly picked the thought back up. "But she has her own room this time, across the hall." She turned to look at the door, then back to Miley. "They trust us to stay with each other. By ourselves, so we can be together." Miley reached over to the phone on the table beside the sofa. Lilly got up and handed her the phone, then walked to the door, setting the deadbolts and the Do Not Disturb sign.

Miley dialed the number to her father's room. When he picked up, she said, "Daddy? Thank you. I love you." Tears started in her eyes as she said, "I think we're just going to order something brought up here, watch some TV and relax tonight. See you in the morning, and I love you again." Lilly waved at her, and Miley added, "Oh, and Lilly loves you too. Good night."

Hanging up the phone, Miley got up and climbed the steps to the bedroom area, when Lilly came out of the bathroom, minus her Lola wig. Miley smiled and removed her Hannah wig, handing it to Lilly, who promptly took it into the bathroom and placed it on one of the mannequin heads she had found inside the vanity area inside the bathroom. When she came back into the bedroom, Miley had already turned down the covers on the bed and gotten in, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh no, you don't fool me, miss pop star," Lilly said, hopping onto the bed. "i know you're not asleep yet."

She was rewarded by Miley opening her bright blue eyes and smiling as she said, "You win."

Lilly leaned over, nearly touching Miley's lips with hers. "And what do I win?" she asked.

"Me," said Miley, as she started to unzip Lilly's dress.

The next morning came all too soon, but Miley and Lilly made many wonderful memories through the night. As the phone rang, Lilly reached over and fumbled for it, finally getting a grip on the handset. "H'llo?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Morning darlin'!" said Robbie Ray. "You ladies need to get up and start gettin' ready. We're headin' to the first CD signing in two hours."

"'Kay," Lilly said sleepily as she hung up the phone. "Miles, we need to start waking up," she said, gently running her hand through her lover's thick chestnut hair. Miley's head was on Lilly's chest, rising and falling with each breath Lilly took. Seeing her best friend's head lying on her chest filled Lilly with a joy that was hard to put into words. She loved holding Miley, she loved being with Miley, she loved making love to Miley, but even beyond all of that, there was something else about Miley. It was just that it seemed so _right_ for them to be together, as if the universe, or God, or destiny had set out for them to be together from the very beginning. Like everything up to the last week had been rehearsal, and they had just now begun their lives for real, together.

As Lilly thought her deep, loving thoughts, Miley's head stirred, then turned, her eyes gazing warmly into Lilly's matching blue eyes. "Morning sweetheart," Miley purred. "Love you." She stretched slowly, using the stretch to get a better grip on Lilly's chest, pulling herself up to better reach Lilly's lips. Both girls had slept in the nude last night, and the feel of Lilly's hot skin against hers was almost too much for Miley to take. She kissed Lilly, not worrying about such annoyances as morning breath. Apparently Lilly didn't worry too much about it either, because she kissed back immediately, drinking in her lover as much as possible. Deepening the contact, both girls let their hands wander, finding each other's most precious places and getting lost in their love for each other.

After nearly an hour, the girls collapsed on each other. "Miley, I love you more than I can say," panted Lilly.

Miley grinned down at Lilly. "I don't know Lils, you said it pretty clear. Several times, in fact. In several different ways."

Lilly laughed, saying, "You can't embarrass me with that any more, Stewart! You make these little squeaking noises that are so adorable when we're touching each other, and that really turns me on--" She was cut short by Miley covering her face with a pillow, then jumping up from the bed and running to the shower. Lilly tossed the pillow off, chasing her. "Wow, Miley, your whole upper back is red! I bet your face is even _more_ red, huh?"

Miley disappeared into the shower right as Lilly got into the bathroom, the water already running. As Lilly pulled back the curtain and stepped in, the water was already warm, thanks to the instant heater in the bathroom. Miley looked at her lover and said, "No fair. You're not supposed to embarrass me like that."

Lilly laughed, then took Miley's hand and pulled her against her. "Sorry. You just look so cute when you blush like that." Working together, the girls were able to get ready quickly, leaving them a few minutes to turn on the TV before Robbie Ray and Roxy arrived at their room. When they arrived, the party set off downstairs.

The limousine drove the girls to the first signing, at a record store off the Strip. The crowd there was very lively, cheering and applauding Hannah. Lilly was surprised when several fans asked her to sign their CDs as well after Hannah had signed them. Lilly obliged them, simply signing "Lola" on the CDs.

The second signing was just as good, this one at a record store inside Caesar's Palace. The crowd here was larger and much louder. Hannah was great with all her fans, as usual, and this time Lola was seated next to Hannah. Lilly tried her best to support Hannah and stay out of the spotlight, but before long Miley was passing CDs to her to sign after she had signed them, often with a smile. Miley shifted her legs under the table until her left leg was against Lilly's right, finally crossing her left leg over Lilly's right. Lilly almost choked when Miley first did it, but she quickly recovered, eventually rubbing Miley's lower leg with the inside of her left leg. That signing ran a bit long, but Miley insisted on signing for everyone in line.

The third signing was a smaller crowd, but it was made up entirely of parents and children, all under thirteen. This signing was held at a local book and music store, and the entire store was dedicated to the signing for two hours. Lilly found that she enjoyed this even more than the other two signings, because the kids present for this one loved her pink wig, and she often wound up talking to and playing with the children while they waited in line for Hannah's autograph. Every now and then she'd look up and catch Miley staring at her with a look of pure, raw love, and her heart would skip a beat from the emotion in her girlfriend's eyes. While not as many people asked her to sign their CD, several parents did indeed politely ask for Lola's autograph as well.

After the signing was over, the girls thanked the store personnel and signed several CDs and posters for the store, as they had done for the first two locations they had visited. Once they were done, they climbed back in the limousine and returned to the Venetian. It was two o'clock, and the girls were starved. A call to Sullivan got a wonderful lunch prepared from Wolfgang Puck's restaurant and brought to the girls' room, where they frantically got ready for the _Oprah_ show. Miley went with what was becoming Hannah's signature look, a white half jacket with a patterned tee shirt underneath, blue jeans and white leather boots. Lilly toned down Lola's look a bit, keeping the pink wig but going with a beautiful slim black dress cinched with a large zig-zag patterned belt. Her look was completed with tie-dye stockings and black pumps. When the girls were finally ready, they took a look at each other.

"You look amazing, Lilly," Miley said, awed at how beautiful her girlfriend looked.

Lilly answered, "So do you, Miles." Indeed, even though Lilly had seen this look for Hannah several times before, today it just seemed more incredible than usual. "i mean, you look really, really good."

Miley's smile was radiant, lighting up the whole room at Lilly's heartfelt compliment. "I only look that good because I'm so much in love with you."

"Ummm, no, you just really look that good," Lilly said. "The fact that you adore me just makes it feel sweeter."

Miley pulled Lilly into a hug. "Do you want this for the rest of our lives, Lilly?" she asked softly.

Lilly pulled back so she could look into Miley's eyes. "Of course I do, Miley."

Miley held her gaze. "So do I. I guess I just wanted to hear it again."

Lilly smiled as she caressed Miley's right cheek. "I plan on being with you from now on, love. For the rest of our lives and beyond."

Miley said, "Stop, you're going to make me cry," but with a smile.

Lilly said, "Shoulda thought of that before you said it, then," smiling back. "Okay, let's go show the world just how amazing you are, Hannah Montana."

The girls met Roxy waiting outside their door, then the three of them made their way downstairs and into the convention center inside the Venetian, finding the auditorium that was serving as Oprah's set for the week. They were greeted by screaming fans waiting in line to get in for the show, and Miley happily stepped over to them, talking to several of them as they waited on a production assistant to show them backstage. Finally, a P.A. appeared, and she led the girls and Roxy into a back entrance to the auditorium. There a show producer met them. "Hi, my name is Rachel," the young woman said, shaking everyone's hand as they introduced themselves. "Hannah, do you have any preferences for how you want to do this? We'd really like it if you could sing at least two songs, because this audience is pretty hungry for you, it sounds like," she said, smiling.

Miley said, "Well, I'd like to do three songs to start, and then we could do the interview part. After that, if there's time, I can do a fourth song if you'd like."

Rachel made some furious notes on her clipboard. "If we'd like? Miss Montana, you can do as many songs as you want!"

Miley laughed, then said, "I need to talk to my band and tell them which songs I want to do today, if you don't mind." She turned toward Lilly. "You want to go on over to the set, Lola?" Lilly nodded, giving Miley a quick hug, then walking over to the stage.

After a few minutes, the show was ready to begin. Lilly was both nervous and totally excited, as she watched everyone scurry to and fro, getting things just right for the broadcast. As the show began, the lights in the studio dimmed. Miley stepped over to Lilly, taking advantage of the darkness to give her a quick kiss and whisper, "Love you."

Lilly whispered back, "Love you, hon. You'll do great!"

Miley smiled as she said, "Of course. I'm singing for _you_ again, remember?"

Lilly was glowing as she remembered the last time Miley had said those words to her, as it had led to a heartfelt performance that culminated in the girls giving in to their feelings for each other for the first time later that night. Then a P.A .came over and said, "Lola? Can you come with me please? Ms. Winfrey wants to meet you before we begin." Lilly was taken aback, but she quickly recovered and followed the young woman. _THIS was not in the plan_, she thought.

The P.A. led Lilly behind a curtain and said, "Lola, this is Ms. Oprah Winfrey. Ms. Winfrey, this is Lola, Hannah's best friend." Oprah held her hand out to shake Lilly's but when Lilly reached forward to take her hand, Oprah grabbed her for a hug, putting a smile on Lilly's face. "You are just too cute!" Oprah said, looking at Lilly's outfit.

More than a bit self-conscious, Lilly said, "Thank you Ms. Winfrey, you look great yourself."

"You're on my show, Lola, and it's Oprah here, got that?" she said with a smile. The smile and her friendly demeanor succeeded at getting Lilly to relax a bit, and Lilly smiled in return.

"Okay, Oprah, thanks," she said.

"That's better," Oprah said. "I want you to sit over by me while Hannah sings, if that's okay, because I want to ask you both some questions when she's done. Nothing too uncomfortable, I promise," she said.

Lilly nodded and said, "Sure, that'd be great!" She was taken over to the couch next to Oprah's chair, and she took her seat while the announcer did his job. As the lights came back up and Oprah was introduced, Lilly tried her best to look as if she sat for an interview with a major force in Hollywood every day.

After talking to the audience for a few minutes, Oprah gave Hannah a glowing introduction, and Miley led off with "Nobody's Perfect." The upbeat song was perfect to lead off with, and it did the trick today as well, getting the majority of the audience on their feet and dancing along. Miley followed the first song up with "Start All Over," keeping the energy high. However, she paused before beginning the third song. She looked over at Lilly sitting on the interview couch and said, "While all these songs today are for a very special friend of mine, this particular song I want to specifically dedicate to Lola, who means the world to me."

Lilly was sure she was blushing under the television makeup as Miley started singing one of her slower songs, "As I Am." _Okay, that's a more emotional song, but she'll pull it off_, Lilly thought. However, as Miley sang the chorus, Lilly caught a very subtle change in the way Miley was singing the song:

_As I am_

_Is how you take me_

_Never try to push or make me different_

_When I talk, you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me, and_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing,_

_I'm looking at her._

_Miley, what are you doing?_ Lilly frantically thought. The last line in the chorus, the way the song was written, was supposed to be "I'm looking at him," making it a typical love song. But Miley had changed the last line, replacing "him" with "her," and looking directly at Lilly while she sang the chorus. _She's singing me a love song, on live television, across the whole country_, Lilly thought, moved nearly to tears.

"Lola, are you okay?" Oprah whispered.

Lilly nodded her head, whispering back, "Yes, I'm okay, it's just...she's so amazing." She found a tissue and dabbed at her eyes, being extremely careful to not smudge her makeup.

Oprah kept looking at Lilly for a minute before saying, "Yes, she is." Satisfied that Lilly was okay, Oprah turned her attention back to the song.

When the song was over, the audience erupted in cheering and applause. Miley waved and took her bows, then made sure her band got their own applause. She said, "Thank you," then placed the microphone back on the stand before she walked over to the couch. Before Miley could sit, Lilly stood and hugged her tightly. It was all she could do to refrain from kissing Miley, but Lilly conveyed her emotions by looking warmly into Miley's eyes. They then sat down, Miley closest to Oprah.

After the applause finally died down, Oprah looked at a loss for words, which was rather unusual for her. It was almost as if she was unsure about what to ask the girls. Finally, she made up her mind and began. "Hannah, that was an amazing performance."

"Thank you," said Miley, as the audience once again cheered.

"You carry yourself like someone much older than your age. You're, what, fifteen?"

"I turn sixteen in just a couple of weeks, actually, so yes," Miley said.

Oprah said, "And Lola, you're fifteen or sixteen yourself?"

Lilly said, "I'm fifteen too. My birthday is right before Hannah's."

"And how long have you two known each other?" Oprah asked.

Lilly was starting to get uncomfortable at the direction the interview was going, but Miley seemed perfectly calm, as if she had expected this direction all along. Miley answered, "We've known each other almost three years now, but it feels like we've been together much longer," smiling as she looked back at Lilly. Miley then reached back and took Lilly's hand.

Lilly spoke up. "She's my best friend," she said, shrugging her shoulders briefly. "I know that she's always going to be there for me, and I'll always be there for her, no matter what. Nothing could change that." She couldn't help herself from looking at Miley as she said, "She means the world to me."

Oprah said, "You two are so sweet!" That same uncertainty once again flashed across her face, then it was gone just as quickly. "Hannah, Lola, I hope you'll forgive me asking you this, but I think most everyone here can see that the two of you are very close..."

_Oh no,_ thought Lilly, _she's going to ask!_ She squeezed Miley's hand, silently telling her, _I'll be here for you, no matter how this turns out_. But Miley turned to look at her and gave her a dazzling smile, no sign of concern on her face at all. Then Miley interrupted Oprah before she could say her next question. "There's no need to ask, Oprah." She turned to the audience, and reached inside her jacket, pulling out a small white box. "Lola means more to me than anything in this world." She turned to face Lilly, who looked like she was about to pass out. "Lola, you know how much I love you. I can't live without you, and I need you for my life to be complete." Miley slid off the couch, kneeling on her right knee as she opened the box, presenting it to Lilly. "Lola, will you marry me?"

Somehow, someway, Lilly managed to not pass out. Gently, she took the ring from the box, and looked at it briefly, but her tears kept blurring her vision. _It doesn't matter what it looks like, I'd marry this woman if she gave me a ring from a cereal box_. She nodded her head, unable to form words at first, but finally finding her voice. "Yes. YES!" She slid from the couch as well, falling into Miley's arms. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

The audience remained deathly silent as the proposal was made, everyone in a state quite like shock. But when Lilly accepted, the ring was placed on her finger, and the girls' lips touched, cheers rang out. Tears flowed freely in the studio, and not even Oprah was immune. As the girls knelt on the floor, holding each other as they both cried tears of joy, Oprah sat next to them and said gently, "Stand up here, ladies," tears in her own eyes. As Miley and Lilly stood, Oprah hugged them both and said, "Now THIS is what love is about, America! We'll be right back; don't go anywhere!"

As the show went to a commercial, Oprah hugged both girls tightly and said, "I am so proud of both of you!" She motioned for them to sit back down, and tissues were handed out to everyone. After a few minutes and everyone's tears seemed to be back under control, the show went live again. Oprah led things off by saying offhandedly, "Well, I'm glad I wasn't imagining what I was hearing in your last song, Hannah." Everyone laughed at that, even Miley and Lilly. "Hannah, what prompted you to come out this way?"

Miley looked at Lilly, their hands firmly in each other's hands, and she said, "Because I love her."

Lilly looked deeply into Miley's eyes as she said, "I love you, too." She looked at Oprah and said, "I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world right now. I get to be with my best friend forever, and share my life with her. And she's proud enough of our relationship to admit it to everyone, just so we don't have to hide anything and we can be totally open with our feelings."

Oprah's expression grew more serious as she asked, "But Hannah, aren't you afraid that this might hurt your career? I mean, your audience tends to be fairly young, including children. Are you worried about a public backlash to you being in love with your female best friend?"

Miley was still smiling as she said, "Yes, I am. But I'm more worried about something happening to separate the two of us. I've already lost someone very important in my life, my mother, several years ago. That taught me to appreciate those people in my life whom I care about. If my admitting that I love Lola hurts my career, then I'll deal with that. And it'll be worth it, just as long as I have her with me."

Lilly said, "If this hurts your career, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I won't apologize for loving you. And thank you so much, for showing me just how important I am to you. I love you so, so much." She softly kissed Miley on the lips, then hugged her again.

Oprah said, "You two are just so adorable!" She looked at the audience and said, "Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Applause and cheers answered her question.

Lilly then looked at the audience and said, "If anyone out there starts to think less of Hannah because she happens to love me, I'd like to say a few things. First, Hannah remains a great role model for girls. Today I watched her spend hours signing CDs and autographs for her fans. Not once did she get in a hurry, rush through anything, or ignore a single fan, even when she was tired and hungry. She truly cares about her fans, and I think that shows. Second, Hannah doesn't fool around with drugs, alcohol, breaking the law, or sleeping around. This will probably embarrass her—and I know it'll embarrass me—but we're never going to be with anyone but each other. We never have been and we never will be. Finally, who is it hurting for us to be in love with each other? We're happy, and our families know and are happy for us. We already have so much hate in the world today; what's wrong with more love?"

Miley and Oprah led the thunderous applause that rang inside the studio as the audience erupted once again. Miley said to Lilly, "Now _I'm_ the one who's proud of my girlfriend."

After the interview was over, Miley went back to the stage and sang one of her favorite songs, "Bigger Than Us," again dedicated to Lola.

As the show closed, Oprah asked the girls to stand beside her. "These two young women have shown tremendous bravery today, and we owe it to them to make sure that their feelings for each other are respected and honored." She turned to Lilly and Miley. "Check back in with us whenever you want. I think you two are destined for amazing things, and all of us wish you the best in your future together." She turned back to the audience and said, "Let's give them a big hand again, for choosing to share this moment with us! Believe me, I was just as surprised as all of you at home were!"

As the cameras faded out, Oprah said quietly to Miley and Lilly, "Again, you two are mature beyond your years, and I'm so proud of you. If anything bad happens to your career Hannah, I promise you I'll find either a new record company or a television show for either or both of you. I won't let a declaration of love prove painful, I promise you." Lilly and Miley both hugged her, whispering their thanks.

As they stepped apart, Lilly said, "Thank you. At first I was nervous just because I had never been on television before, especially live. But then it turned into one of the best days of my life, one I'll never forget," she said, looking at Miley. She raised her left hand, looking at the ring. "Oh my gosh Hannah, that ring is unreal!"

Miley grinned at her girlfriend. "It's the best, like you."

Lilly looked at her. "How long have you had it?"

"Two days," Miley answered, "and it nearly killed me to wait that long to give it you."

Lilly didn't say anything else; she just held onto Miley for all she was worth.

When Robbie Ray met the girls backstage, he said, "I'm proud of you, bud" to Miley, then said, "Congratulations Lilly, that's one heck of a ring you got there."

Lilly cast a dreaming look at Miley. "It's heavenly, but it's still nothing compared to the woman I got, Mr. M," she said.

Compared to the Oprah show, the taping of the Ellen show was positively sedate. As the musical guest, Hannah hadn't planned to go on until the end of the show, but word of the big proposal had spread fast through the media, and Ellen brought the girls out at the beginning of the show. The combination of the show being taped and the fact that Ellen's sexuality was both well-known and well-received made Lilly more comfortable, while Miley was just as natural as she had been on Oprah. Miley and Lilly carried themselves well on Ellen, impressing the host so much that she asked them to come back in a month or two just to update her on their plans together. After they promised to do so, they let Roxy and Robbie Ray take them back to their rooms. By now, it was after ten o'clock, so they ordered room service again. All four of them ate together this time, and not once during the dinner did any show of concern regarding their engagement surface. It was extremely comforting, knowing that everyone important in their lives was okay with the love between Lilly and Miley. What happened to Hannah's career was truly secondary to how their families felt, and their families were accepting.

After dinner was finished, Roxy and Robbie Ray left to get ready for bed. Lilly gathered the plates and set them on the ground outside the room. She then walked over to Miley and kissed her, saying, "I'm getting in the shower. Let me take this one alone, then you get in, okay?" She saw the unspoken question in Miley's eyes and she said, "Nothing's wrong, I just want to do something special, okay?"

Miley said, "Okay," and she sat back down on the sofa.

Lilly hurried through the shower, getting clean as fast as possible. Washing her hair felt amazing after wearing Lola's wig all day, and she had to force herself to do it quickly.

As she stepped into the bedroom, her robe wrapped around her, she said, "Okay lover, your turn." No sooner had Miley closed the door to the bathroom than Lilly sprang into action, getting everything just right.

When Miley came back into the bedroom, she noticed that all the lights were off but that a soft, flickering glow was coming from the room. She stepped into the bedroom and gasped. All around the room, Lilly had placed glass-enclosed candles, all white with clear glass around them. The gentle glow made the white of the bed sheets and Lilly's robe more intense as Miley looked at Lilly sitting on the bed, looking up at Miley with devotion in her eyes. Lilly patted the bed, telling Miley to come sit down. As Miley did so, Lilly stood up.

Lilly shuffled a bit as she said, "Tonight was so unbelievable, Miley. As happy as you made me when you said that you loved me last weekend, you made me that happy all over again and then some, tonight. I hope I can give you some of that happiness in return."

Miley started to stand and say something, but Lilly pressed her fingers against Miley's lips, freezing her on the bed.

"Just give me a minute, Miles, please." Lilly smiled at Miley, then said, "I can't put how much I love you into words, so I'll just have to show you." She got on her knees, looking up at Miley, then she reached inside her bathrobe's pocket, pulling out a ring of her own. "This ring belonged to my great-grandmother, Miley, my mom's grandmother. It's been in my family for over a hundred years, and my mom gave it to me when I turned thirteen. She said that it had been given to her when she turned thirteen, and that it was a family tradition. It was my great-grandmother's engagement ring, but no one else in the family had used it that way. So I figured it was time it became an engagement ring again. It's not as beautiful as the ring you gave me, but it comes from my heart. So, Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

Miley didn't even try to hide her tears as she said, "Yes, Lilly Truscott, I'll marry you," beaming with joy. As Lilly slipped the small but sparkling diamond ring on Miley's finger, the girls fell onto the bed, starting a night of intense lovemaking in the soft glow of the candlelight.

**Author's Afterword:** I almost cried at several points writing this chapter, the emotions were so strong. It's long, but I felt it wouldn't be right to separate it into two separate pieces. If any of you want more visual images of the Venetian, their website is excellent. And yes, I have been lucky enough to stay there, and it's amazing. Our girls get to do a bit more exploring of the Venetian and Vegas in the next chapter. I'll try my best to have it up as soon as possible, but give me a few days to get it written. Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story, and thanks for reading along with our heroines!

-- Jo --


	8. Chapter 8:  Limelight

**Author's Note:** Yay! Time to check back in on our favorite girls. Thanks again for all the kind reviews; all writers love to hear when others enjoy our work. Your feedback has been great! Standard legal disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 8: Limelight

_Back in the spotlight_

_The crowd is calling_

_The paparazzi and the fame_

_(It can drive a girl insane)_

_--_Hannah Montana"The Other Side of Me"

For a minute, Lilly was sure that she was in heaven. As she slowly awoke, she became aware of Miley's arms wrapped around her as Miley held her from behind, their bodies nestled together so neatly that they fit as if they were made for each other. As Lilly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her and Miley's left hands, resting on the bed right in front of her face. The rings on their ring fingers were sparkling in the early morning sunlight, a shaft of light falling squarely on those hands. Seeing the rings brought tears to Lilly's eyes and a smile to her lips; she gently pulled Miley's left hand to her mouth with her own left hand, softly kissing Miley's hand.

The gentle kisses aroused Miley, and her grip around Lilly tightened as she awoke. "Morning Lilly," she said, her voice heavy with sleep. "Have a good night's sleep?"

Lilly smiled and said, "Had a good night, but neither of us got much sleep." She lightly flexed her back, stretching some of the kinks out while also leaning back into Miley's warm embrace, unconsciously closing her eyes from the pleasurable sensation. "I never thought anything could feel so good, Miles," she said, reaching back over her shoulder and tangling her fingers in Miley's soft hair.

Miley kissed the back of Lilly's neck softly as she said, "I agree. When I'm holding you, nothing comes close."

Lilly rolled over, placing her hands on Miley's head and pulling her close for a long, deep kiss. As they broke, she said, "Miley, sweetheart, why are we upside down in the bed?"

Miley glanced around, confirming that Lilly was right; their heads were indeed at the foot of the bed. "Um, not really sure, Lils."

"And why are those pillows tossed everywhere?"

"So we didn't get carpet burn?" Miley said, weakly.

Lilly laughed, and the sound of her laughter made Miley grin no matter how hard she tried to compose herself. "YOU, Miley Stewart, are SO bad. I wonder if your brother knows just how insatiable you really--" Her teasing was cut off by a thick, fluffy pillow impacting squarely on her mouth.

Miley straddled Lilly, then removed the pillow but not dropping it, giving Lilly her most intimidating stare. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Lilly smiled. "You're right, I wouldn't do that to you," she said. "I love you too much for you to have to take that kind of teasing."

Milly slid off Lilly, and walked to the bathroom. "Thank you, sweetie," she said, calling over her shoulder.

Lilly watched her walk to the bathroom, admiring her beautiful figure. When Miley closed the door and started the water running, Lilly covered her face with the pillow and screamed into it, a deep scream of pure pleasure. Feeling better once all that excitement had been vented, she tossed the pillow on the bed and sat up, smiling at how great things had become. She knew that over the years their relationship would have ups and downs, but right now things were so good that she could barely believe it. _But I have proof right here_, she thought, and she looked down at the ring on her left ring finger. It was a princess cut solitaire, simple but elegant, set on a thin golden ring. Lilly guessed it was at least a carat or a carat and a half. _Knowing Miley, the stone'll be flawless. Just like her._

In the shower, Miley was thinking along the same lines. She too was admiring the engagement ring she wore on her own left ring finger, turning it back and forth to see how it caught the light. For an antique ring, it looked like it was brand new. _Funny how much it looks like the one I gave her_, Miley thought. It was also a simple solitaire diamond in a golden ring, but this one had a marquis cut, and it was slightly smaller than the one Miley had given Lilly, probably around three-fourths of a carat. _She said it had been in her family for over a hundred years, but she wanted ME to have it._ Miley closed her eyes and held the ring to her heart, shuddering at the warmth of the love she could feel, both from Lilly and for Lilly. _Please God, please don't ever let me hurt her,_ she prayed silently. _Help me to be worthy of that kind of love._

The curtain slid back along the curtain rod, revealing Lilly's trim, toned body. "Whatcha thinking?" she asked Miley as she stepped in behind her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding Miley's body close to her chest.

Her eyes still closed, Miley leaned back into Lilly's embrace and said, "Just thinking how much we love each other and how lucky we are." Lilly nodded her head as she rested it on Miley's right shoulder. Miley continued, "And I was praying to not ever screw this up or hurt you."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Lilly said. "Just get me everything I want, and we'll get along just fine," she said, mischief in her voice.

Miley laughed, then she turned so she could look into Lilly's eyes. "Nope. Nothing else. Just me, that's all you get."

Lilly smiled and said, "Like I said..." She kissed Miley, then looked deep into her eyes as she softly said, "Everything I want."

When the shower was finished, the girls got out and started doing each other's hair. When a knock sounded at the door, both of them yelled, "Come in!" simultaneously, each knowing it would be Roxy.

Sure enough, the door opened and Roxy stepped in. She looked at the girls sitting on the bed, still in their bathrobes with Miley currently working on Lilly's hair, and said, "You sure you two don't practice that talking at the same time stuff?"

Lilly said, "Positive." Just then Miley hit a small snag, tugging Lilly's hair. "Ah!" Lilly cried. "What are you brushing my hair with, Miley?"

"Just this new brush," said Miley.

"Well, I think I like the old one," Lilly said, still wincing a bit.

"Suck it up, Truscott," Miley said, "Beauty requires sacrifice!" _Though you don't need much help in the beauty department_.

Roxy laughed at the girls' interaction, and she walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. "Your daddy has the plane scheduled to fly back at two, so you ladies have a bit of time to kill."

Lilly looked at the clock, which read nine-thirty. "What time is checkout, Roxy?"

Miley laughed, then said, "Hannah and Lola's checkout is whenever we want, Lilly. Sometimes being a celebrity does have its benefits."

Lilly said, "I guess so. Well, at least we don't have to worry about rushing to get out of here." She thought for a minute, then asked, "Miley, do you think we could maybe go look around as ourselves? I mean, Hannah draws such a crowd all the time."

Roxy's laugh made both girls turn their heads. "Oh missy, Roxy don't think that'd be too good an idea." She got up and walked over to the window, then motioned for the girls to come over to her. They hopped off the bed and crossed the suite to look out the window.

"Oh...wow," Lilly said, softly.

"Sweet niblets," Miley whispered.

The street around the Venetian was filled with news vans, trucks and remote satellite centers. Two, no, _three_ news helicopters circled the airspace outside. The police had cordoned off two lanes of the Strip to divert traffic around the throng of reporters and photographers, and crowds were swirling around the sidewalks below. It seemed like a small media army was down there. Miley and Lilly looked at each other, knowing exactly who those reporters and photographers were hoping to see.

"It seems that Hannah and Lola's appearance on Oprah yesterday was a big hit with the media. And believe you me, EVERYONE wants to get the first pictures of the happy couple together. With all those nosy cameras down there, I highly recommend you two get into character and stay there. With all this attention, somebody could get lucky and make the connection between you two and Hannah and Lola, then you'd have this for real every day."

For the first time, Lilly acutely felt the downside of celebrity: the complete loss of privacy. While she had already understood why Miley kept herself and Hannah separate, this was the first time she had actually felt it for herself. She turned away from the window, trying hard not to cry.

"Lilly?" Miley said, following her girlfriend across the room. "Lilly, honey, what's wrong?"

Lilly sat down on the bed, unshed tears in her eyes. "Now I know why you fight so hard to protect your secret, Miley. This is...it's like being in a zoo, with everyone wanting to see you all the time."

Miley beat Lilly to the crying, tears streaking down her cheeks as she sat down beside Lilly, wrapping her in arms and laying Lilly's head on her shoulder. "It's okay Lilly, it'll be okay, I promise. This is why we have Hannah and Lola, remember?" Lilly lifted her head up, looking in Miley's eyes. Miley gazed back, whispering, "This is one of the prices we pay for being celebrities. I wish I could spare you from it completely, but at least I can spare part of us from it."

Lilly sadly smiled and said, "Welcome to the celebrity club for Lola, huh?"

Miley nodded her head. "Yeah." She hugged Lilly tightly, rubbing her back with her right hand. "You get more used to it, I promise."

"I guess," said Lilly. "Well, if this is the price I have to pay to be with the greatest girl in the world, then I'll pay it," she said, wrapping her arms around Miley's shoulders and looking right into her liquid blue eyes. "And I'm sorry for getting overwhelmed like that."

"It's okay," Miley said, smiling. "Who knows, Lola might get to like all this attention," she said, joking.

"I think the only attention Lola wants is Hannah's," Lilly replied. "If we have to fight the cameras to spend time together, then let's do it." She cast another glance toward the window. "Even if this is a whole order of magnitude beyond what we're used to."

Miley's head spun around so fast Lilly could almost hear it snap. "Lilly say what?" she said in a disbelieving voice. "Order of magnitude?"

Lilly laughed. "What's the matter Miley, you sleep through algebra last month?"

Miley muttered, "No, but I thought you did," getting another musical laugh from Lilly and a kiss for her embarrassment.

Roxy closed the curtain and said, "Okay lovebirds, time to get ready. I think ol' Roxy is gonna go with you today, just to make sure some lines don't get crossed by the press."

Lilly hugged Roxy, and Miley joined her in the hug. "Thanks, Roxy," Lilly said. "Having you taking care of us makes me feel much better."

"Yeah, you're a big part of _our_ lives now, Roxy, not just mine," said Miley. "Think you can handle two of us?"

Roxy smiled at the girls. "Well, after watching that video Jackson showed me, I'm not sure you need me with this little spitfire around," she said, patting Lilly on the head. "But I suppose I need to stick around, just in case."

The girls hugged Roxy again, thanking her wordlessly. Then they turned to the task of getting ready. Lilly elected to go with the electric blue wig today, pairing it with overlapping white and pink spaghetti-strap shirts, a pink knee-length skirt, and white fishnet stockings with tennis shoes. As she stood up, she asked Miley, "How do I look?"

Miley took in the frightening ensemble of colors and styles then said, "Amazingly mismatched."

"Perfect!" said Lilly. "Lola's record is safe yet again!" She walked over to the large mirror just outside the bathroom and twirled around, taking in the chaos of her outfit.

For Hannah, Miley was wearing a long, snug, predominantly blue and black t-shirt with an all-over design sublimated across the entire shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. She elected to go without the half jacket today, as it _was_ Las Vegas, and if they went outside, they'd be in the desert heat.

"You ladies look like stars!" said Roxy. "And speaking of stars, I think I've got an idea that might cut down on some of the snarling mobs of cameras waiting on you down there." She walked over to the phone and started dialing. After a few seconds, she said, "Miss Sullivan? This is Roxy, Miss Montana's and Miss Luftnagle's bodyguard. I think I have a way to cut down on some of the press down there, while letting you earn a favor with some of the newspeople you like." Roxy waited for a reply, then she smiled. "I thought that'd work for you too. Okay, I'm going to put you on the phone with Hannah, so she can tell you what she and Lola want to do today. The reporters and shutterbugs you like, you clue them in and invite 'em inside, as official media representatives or whatever you want to call it. The others, you tell something different. Preferably lots of somethings different, in several different directions." Roxy nodded. "That's right. It cuts down on the people out there blocking the street, and your friends get some nice pictures of the happy couple, while Hannah and Lola get to deal with a smaller group of people following them around, at least until the others figure it out." She waited, listening to something on the other end of the line. "Oh, I'd say...twenty minutes? That work for you?" Nodding, she said, "Okay, here's Hannah," passing the phone to a grinning Miley.

Twenty-five minutes later, they were ready to go. Roxy entered the hall first, then motioned for the two girls to follow. Thankfully, no photographers were waiting on them out in the hall. They went to the elevator, where Roxy put her hand over the button, keeping them from pressing the Down arrow. "Are you two planning on coming back up here?" she asked.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, unsure as to the answer. Lilly said, "Well, we might, I'm not sure." Miley nodded her agreement.

Roxy said, "Okay, then let's go to another floor first, then we go on down. That way we don't have people crawlin' all over the floor if you two decide to come back up here." The girls nodded; that was a good idea. They pressed the Down arrow, then rode the first elevator up to floor 34, where they caught a different elevator and rode it down to the lobby.

Seconds after they stepped off the elevator, the flash of cameras heralded their arrival. Roxy led the way, clearing anyone out of their direct path and surveying the crowd as they went. The photographers flanked the girls, taking pictures as they walked hand-in-hand, trying their best to look past the wall of flashbulbs.

Miley asked, "So what do you want to do, Lola?" as they walked around the casino.

Lilly looked at Miley and said, "I want a gondola ride," smiling with excitement. "Don't you think it'd be romantic?" Last night Lilly had flipped through the in-room magazines listing the amenities inside the Venetian, and she had loved the indoor gondola rides along the canals of the Canal Shops.

Miley nodded and said, "My girlfriend wants a gondola ride, and that's what she's gonna get!" She lifted Lilly's left hand to her mouth and kissed it, with a surge of camera flashes at that exact moment. "That's gonna get irritating," Miley grumbled softly in Lilly's ear.

"Mmmm," Lilly mumbled in agreement, nodding her head softly as they walked toward the escalators. "Maybe we should take an idea from Roxy, Hannah. Offer them a compromise."

The girls looked up, checking the signs to make sure they were walking in the direction of the Canal Shops. "What kind of compromise, Lola?" asked Miley, intrigued by what Lilly was thinking. She had good ideas, after all, even if some were a bit unorthodox.

Lilly smiled and said, "How about we let them take lots of pictures of us now, we shop a bit and let them take more pictures, then we tell them we'll answer some questions, but they have to leave us alone during our gondola ride, so we can just enjoy each other."

Miley stopped short, causing more than a few of the paparazzi to stumble in their haste. "THAT is a very good idea, Lola." She turned to one side of their escort of paparazzi. "Okay, here's our deal. We go shop a bit, you take lots and lots of pictures, then we'll answer a few of your questions on camera. But when we go for our gondola ride, you back off and give us our privacy. That work for everybody?" After pausing a second or two, she nodded and said, "Good! Let's get goin'!" And with that they were off.

The girls spent nearly an hour perusing the Canal Shops, with Lilly making sure to pick up some bells for her mom and several decks of authentic used playing cards from the casino for her dad and brother and Miley picking up some souvenirs for Jackson, Robbie Ray, and Oliver. Of course, no shopping trip would be complete without looking at shoes and clothes, so the girls made a point to check out some of the amazing high-end stores in the Venetian. Each found a pair of shoes she liked, and they fell within the budget Miley and her father had decided upon earlier, so they bought them. Lilly also found a few new tops and skirts for Lola, along with a particularly colorful belt/suspender set.

"You sure you want that?" said Miley.

Lilly nodded. "It's exactly what I was looking for!" she said excitedly.

"You were looking for somethin' that looks like a bomb went off in the ugly factory?" Miley said, a look of total disbelief on her face.

"Nooo..." said Lilly. "I was looking for something that looks like a _paint bomb_ went off in the ugly factory!" Miley's attempt to hold a straight face shamelessly collapsed, and both girls went into a giggle fit, ending when Miley nearly drooled on herself from all the laughing. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, then started laughing again when Lilly began pointing at her.

"Okay, we need...(laugh)...to stop...(giggle)...this laughing..." Miley said.

Lilly finished, "Before we...(laugh)...pee on ourselves!"

Miley nodded, still unable to stop laughing.

"But how...(laugh)...do we stop?" Lilly asked.

Miley had a thought. She stepped forward and put her arms softly around Lilly's neck, resting them on her shoulders. When the girls looked deeply into matching blue eyes, the laughter subsided. "Hi," said Miley, with a smile.

"Hi yourself, beautiful," answered Lilly. She then leaned forward and kissed Miley, putting her own arms around Miley's lower back and pulling her in closely as they continued to kiss. After a storm of flashbulbs and several intense seconds, the girls broke the kiss and opened their eyes again, smiling at the look on each other's face.

"Love you," they said, in unison. After a pleasant pause, they shifted to where they could hold each other as they walked, Miley on the left and Lilly on the right.

"How come I get to carry the bags?" asked Lilly.

"Because I'm the pop star," said Miley, a glint in her eyes. Seeing a matching glint appear in Lilly's eyes, she quickly added, "And because you love me," putting on her warmest, most devoted smile.

"Nice save," said Lilly, unable to resist her lover's smile.

As they reached the boarding point for the gondola, they turned to face the horde of paparazzi following them. Lilly took the lead, saying, "Okay, we'll answer a few questions for you, then you give us some privacy for our gondola ride." Miley was a bit surprised by Lilly taking the initiative here, but she was proud of Lilly's growing confidence as well. For this relationship to last, Lilly would have to be comfortable in all situations, even ordeals like these, as long as Hannah and Lola were part of their lives.

The first question was a rather obvious one, called out from somewhere in the throng of reporters. "Is there a date for the wedding yet, or any plans for where you'll get married?"

Lilly and Miley both snickered a bit at that one, then Lilly said, "Well, we just got engaged yesterday, so we really haven't had much time to make plans."

Miley added, "Plus, we're not even sixteen yet. We'll probably wait at least another year or two before we have the wedding. And we haven't even talked about where it's going to be, so we can't help you there."

The next question came from the other side of the crowd. "Can we see the engagement rings? And Hannah, when did you get yours?"

The girls extended their left hands, letting the cameras take all the pictures they wanted of the rings. Miley said, "Lola proposed to me last night, offering me my ring then. Obviously, I said yes, because I'd be crazy to say no to this gorgeous young lady," hugging and lightly kissing Lilly as she finished.

"Do your parents know, and how do they feel about your relationship?" was the next question.

Miley said, "Both sets of parents know, and they've been totally supportive of us. They've seen us be best friends for years, and our love for each other has grown out of that wonderful friendship. Our families have been great." Lilly nodded and said, "Exactly. The love and support we've been given has been amazing."

The fourth question was a bit more tricky. "Have both of you always been lesbians, or have you really dated boys as well, not just for appearances?"

Lilly answered first, to give Miley a few seconds to phrase her reply. For Lilly it was easy, as she'd asked herself this question for nearly three years. "Until my feelings for Hannah, I had never had romantic feelings for another girl, just for boys. And it took some time for me to be comfortable enough with those feelings to tell her, because I was afraid that my telling her would drive her off if she didn't feel the same way about me. But when I realized that she cared enough about me to still be my friend no matter what, I took the chance and told her." She looked at Miley. "That night was the best night of my life, because it changed my entire life. I kept my best friend, but I gained a girlfriend—no, a partner. Someone to share everything with."

Miley looked at Lilly and said, "Awwww, that's so sweet!" She kissed Lilly on the cheek, then said, "Pretty much the same for me as for Lola. In fact, thinking about an old boyfriend and how bad it hurt Lola when I was dating him is what made me realize how much I loved her and needed her. I've never had these heartfelt feelings for another girl, or another boy for that matter. How I feel about her is far beyond anything I've ever felt for anyone else." She cuddled a bit closer to Lilly and said, "We both gained the missing piece of our hearts the night that we told each other how we felt."

Another question came from the crowd. "Lola, why does your hair color change so often, and is that your real hair or different wigs?"

Lilly smiled and coyly said, "That's my own little secret, why I change my hair color so often." She then said, "Okay, one more question."

"Are the two of you prepared for any negative reaction that might develop from coming out?"

Lilly deferred to Miley on this one; after all, Miley was the one with the most to lose with regards to her career. Miley took only a second or two to think, then she said, "I'm not sure I can really answer that question right now, but I do _think_ that I'm prepared for any negative reaction. Most importantly, I have Lola, and I'm not going to lose her. As much as I love singing and performing and as much as I love my fans, if I had to choose between her and my music career, she wins. No contest." She paused to let the significance of that statement sink in. "Now, I'm not ready to retire just yet," she said with a smile, drawing several laughs from the crowd. "So don't expect me to go anywhere; I still have lots more great songs left in me."

"I'll say," muttered Lilly, smiling at Miley.

Miley looked back at Lilly and smiled, then turned back to the reporters. "Second, I've already had some hard times in my career. When I was just starting and trying to break in, things were very tough. I also had to deal with the loss of a family member who was very close to me. But with my family's love and support, I was able to hang in there and keep doing my best. Now, my family has grown by one, a very special one," she said, hugging Lilly close, then kissing her on the lips softly, lingering for a second or two. "As long I have Lola, there's nothing I can't—" She paused. "Sorry, there's nothing WE can't get through together."

The words just popped into Lilly's head, and they were out of her mouth before she even realized it. "You and me, together." When she realized she had spoken the words aloud, she looked at Miley and smiled. "Just like the song," she said.

Miley smiled back, a beaming smile. "Exactly," she said. "And that's how it's always going to be; you and me together, no matter what."

Lilly broke the eye contact with Miley reluctantly, but she wasn't comfortable with the cameras filming them really making out, and her level of need for Miley's touch was high and climbing. She halfway faced the crowd and said, "Okay, that's it for the questions, now we need some alone time. Bye!" With that, she and Miley turned and stepped into the gondola waiting for them. With a push of his pole, the gondolier set the craft adrift, floating down the canal.

As the girls floated peacefully down the artificial waterway inside the hotel, they tried their best to keep their kissing halfway restrained, but it was difficult. They took advantage of the multiple shadowy areas along the ride, hungrily kissing each other in them, then settling for close hugs and snuggling with lighter kisses when in more well-lit public areas along the canal. Surprisingly, the paparazzi seemed to honor their request for privacy, giving the girls a temporary relief from the crush of the media.

After twenty or thirty minutes, they returned to the dock, where they stepped out. Miley reached in her pocket to leave the gondolier a tip, but he said, "No way, Miss Montana. My daughters love you, and there's no way I could charge you for you and your girlfriend's ride. It's on the house."

Miley said, "Then we'll have to thank you a little different way." She reached in their bags and pulled out a Venetian t-shirt and a permanent marker. Laying the shirt on the wooden railing of the dock, she signed her name on the shirt, then held the pen out for Lilly to do the same. When Lilly was done, Miley handed the shirt to the gondolier. "Hang on to this one; we'll be right back with...how many daughters do you have?"

"Two," he said.

"Right! Two. We'll be right back with another shirt," said Miley, and she and Lilly scampered to the nearest vendor's cart, buying several more shirts, then they ran back to the dock, where they signed three more shirts, giving all three to the gondolier.

The man was speechless. "I..." He looked at the shirts, then back at the girls. "Thank you," he said. "My girls will be walking on air over these!"

Lilly said, "You better be working here the next time we come back," giving him a grin. "We plan on having another ride then, and we want our favorite gondolier to ferry us around!"

"You can count on it, ma'am," he said. "And thank you two again!"

When Miley and Lilly turned around, they were met by a small phalanx of young children, standing quietly. A cluster of parents was standing several feet back, watching the children with amusement. Lilly squatted down and said, "Well, hi there!" A handful of the children mumbled, "Hi." Lilly looked disappointed, then she said, "Who wants to meet Hannah Montana?" Immediately the kids cheered, getting a smile from Lilly now. Lilly then sealed her own fate when she said, "Well, come on and meet her!"

The stampede of small feet caught her off guard, knocking her down and nearly trampling her. Thankfully, her wig stayed snugly in place, and before she could get back up on her own, she felt long but strong fingers grabbing her and helping her up. She turned and looked directly into Miley's eyes. "Thanks," she whispered, smiling.

"You're welcome," Miley said, then she started snickering.

"Hey, they caught me off guard!" said Lilly, with all sincerity.

"Yeah, right," countered Miley, finding it difficult to stop snickering. "Looked that way to me."

"And some of those kids are stronger than they look!"

"If you say so, Lola," said Miley, finally getting the snickering toned down to a grin.

As Lilly finished brushing herself off, Miley turned to the children and said, "Okay, what do you say for running over Hannah's friend Lola?" A chorus of "Sorry!" rang up from the kids. Lilly walked back over and said, "It's okay." She then bent down and whispered, "I run over to her like that too, sometimes," getting a few chuckles out of the kids.

Miley spent nearly an hour signing autographs for the children, making sure to take the time to speak to each one. While Lilly had always known that Miley was good with most kids, watching her chat and laugh with them today triggered some feelings in her she had never really felt before. _I'd like to see her with our children._ Lilly smiled at the thought, then was a bit startled._ Whoa! Getting a bit ahead of yourself, Truscott. Time enough for us first, living apart for a while, then we can get married. Then some time for the two of us to get settled. And then... Who knows? Maybe adopt, maybe do something else. Whatever it is they do now. Or whatever they'll be doing then._ Realizing she was daydreaming, Lilly brought herself back to reality, then she realized that one of the parents was talking to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The woman appeared to be in her mid-forties, fairly nondescript in appearance, and from her accent Lilly guessed she was from the South. "I said, she's really amazing with those children."

Lilly looked back over at Miley, who was returning the gaze. Lilly waved at Miley, getting a wave in return and then a kiss blown to her. Lilly smiled at the show of affection as Miley turned her attention back to a particularly adorable little girl who looked to be about three or four, dancing in place with excitement. "Yes, she is," Lilly said. 'She's just pretty much amazing at everything."

The woman continued, "Thank you so much for the autographs. My son and daughter adore her music!"

"How old are they?" Lilly asked.

"My daughter is eight, and my son is six. She's signing for them right now."

Lilly turned and saw the two children whose shirts Miley was autographing right then. "Oh, they're so cute!" Lilly wasn't just saying that, the kids really were adorable, both with strawberry blonde hair. "I hope I have children as beautiful as them someday."

The mother looked at Lilly for a minute, then smiled and said, "I think you'll make wonderful parents." She looked at Miley and said, "She seems so genuine and so down-to-earth."

Lilly nodded her head. "She really is. She does the whole celebrity thing because she has to, but underneath she's just this sweet, funny, loving girl from Tennessee."

The woman patted Lilly on the cheek affectionately. "And you must be quite a catch as well, to get her eye." Seeing Lilly blush a bit, she said, "Stay true to each other. And don't give those horrible magazines anything bad to write about!"

"We'll try, ma'am," Lilly said. Hearing happy high-pitched voices running up behind her, she turned and looked to see the woman's children running toward them, with Miley in their wake.

"Mommy! We got Hannah Montana's autographs!" said the little girl. She and her brother proudly held out their shirts to display the signatures in permanent ink.

"Did you tell her thank you?" the mother said, getting nods from both children in response. "Good manners! Mommy's proud of you!" She stood back up, looking at Miley. "Thank you. You have a way with children."

"I love kids; well, most of them..." She shuddered a bit at the memories from Make-a-Moose, but seeing Lilly's face brightly lit up dispelled those bad memories instantly. "I'd like to have some kids of my own someday." _ Uh oh Miley, that might have been the wrong thing to say! Lilly and I haven't ever talked about that, but then, why would we? We've only be together that way for a week!_ She looked to Lilly, anxious to see if she'd made a mistake.

Noticing Miley's nervousness, Lilly decided to let her off the hook quickly. "I was just telling their mom that I'd like for us to have kids someday too, after we've had time together for just the two of us."

Miley was relieved. However, just this early talk about having children in the future threatened to start a torrent of mental questions that Miley just wasn't willing to even think about at her young age. She knew there would be plenty of time later. "Okay Lola," she said. "Where to now?"

Lilly checked her watch. "Well, it's noon now. We're not going to have time to do much else, because we're meeting your dad at one." She thought for a moment. "I suppose we should head back toward to the lobby."

Realizing the logic in Lilly's plan, Miley said, "Okay, sounds good to me." At this time, the paparazzi were starting to regroup. While a few had taken some pictures of Hannah's signing autographs for the kids, now several more were starting to snap away. Miley reached down and grabbed the shopping bags, saying, "I'll carry them for you now, sweetheart." The two started to walk back from the Canal Shops toward the casino proper and main lobby.

Lilly said, "Thanks, but I think you need your right hand free."

Puzzled, Miley said, "Why?" She was answered by Lilly taking the bags she was holding in her right hand, then lacing the fingers of her left hand with Miley's right. "Oh, that's why," said Miley, feeling a bit silly to have missed something so obvious.

Lilly smiled and said, "That's okay, miss pop star, that's why you have me, remember?"

Miley cut a look at Lilly and said in a low, growling voice, "That's not the only reason, girlfriend."

"Hannah!" Lilly said. "Behave, there are reporters all around us!" Lilly had already been more of an exhibitionist today than she had ever been, and only the fact that she was with Miley had allowed her to be so open with her affection under the glare of the paparazzi's cameras.

Miley saw the slight blush on Lilly's face and realized that while Lilly was adjusting really well to her new-found personal celebrity, her limit had probably been reached today. "Sorry, hon, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I know you're still getting used to all this. Well, at this level, at least."

Lilly nodded. "Thanks, Hannah. I'm trying my best," she said, mustering a smile. "You make it seem so easy," she added.

"Lola, I've been doing this for several years now. After a few years, you'll be even better at it than I am," she said, letting Lilly's hand go to wrap her arm around Lilly's waist and pull her body next to hers as they walked.

As they reached the casino proper, several more reporters and cameras were waiting for them. Upon sighting the happy couple, the waiting paparazzi surged forward, yelling questions and endlessly snapping yet more pictures.

"Hannah! Over here!"

"Lola, a few comments on your trend-setting fashion?"

"Hannah! Will you and Lola be singing any duets on your next albums?"

"Hannah! Hannah! Any truth to the rumors that you'll have a cameo in _High School Musical 2_?"

"Lola, where are you from? Any plans on a music or television career?"

The girls just laughed at some of the questions. "Honestly, where do they come up with some of these?" said Miley.

"Yeah," laughed Lilly. "I mean, you in _High School Musical 2_? I'll believe that when I see it."

By a stroke of luck, Robbie Ray was already checking out when the girls got to the main hallway of the lobby, and he had their luggage already with him. Spotting her dad when they were halfway down the length of the grand hall, Miley stopped and grabbed Roxy by the arm. "Roxy, will you sneak down there and ask Daddy if we can go on to the airport? I think Lola's about had her fill of the limelight today."

Roxy looked over at Lilly, who had a smile on her face, but the strain to keep it there was starting to show. She nodded. "Can do, Hannah. Be right back." She slipped through the cameras surrounding Miley and Lilly, which was easy to do since all attention was on the two girls.

By this point, many passing people had recognized Hannah Montana, and several fans were cheering for her, waving to try and get her attention. Lilly unconsciously turned her back slightly to them, focusing on Miley's blue eyes to try to center herself on something peaceful for a few moments. Miley smiled back, at once sad for Lilly having to go through this but also proud of her strength and courage. The ringing of Hannah's cell phone got both girls' attention. "Hello?" Miley said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Roxy's voice said. "We're getting on the limo at the service entrance. Go back to the ballrooms, and take the corridor to the right immediately before the Grand Ballroom. There should be signs to the service entrance. We'll meet you out there."

"Got it," said Miley, snapping the phone shut. "Okay, let's go hon," she said to Lilly as she turned them around and started walking quickly down the grand hall. Lilly kept up with Miley, eager to get out of the glare of the lights. After just a few minutes, they were down the service corridor and into the service entrance hall. The reporters were kept back at the corridor's entrance, and being alone for the first time all morning felt heavenly. The change in Lilly was immediate; Lola instantly became sunny and cheerful again, the tension dissipating like a morning mist once the sun rises.

"Oh, I am SO glad to be out of that mob!" Lilly said. "Oh look, there's your dad and Roxy!" she said, pointing down the large hallway. The girls adjusted their course, zooming ahead to join up with Robbie Ray and Roxy but being careful to not spill their bags as they ran. "Yay!" Lilly said, reaching Robbie Ray, who gave her and then Miley a hug.

Robbie Ray smiled as he looked at the two girls. "Hey girls, how'd your mornin' go?"

Miley smiled and said, "It was a bit crowded, but I think it went well overall."

Lilly nodded. "We got to do some shopping, bought some stuff for our families, got some new shoes and clothes, and we got to take a _very_ romantic gondola ride." She turned to Miley and said, "Thank you for taking me on that ride, I really, really enjoyed it."

"Aw, you are so welcome!" said Miley, hugging Lilly. "I loved it too!"

"Well, ladies," Robbie Ray interrupted, "How 'bout we head on over to the airport and see if we can get outta here a bit early?"

"I'll go for that," said Lilly wearily.

"Yeah, me too," added Miley, fatigue starting to appear in her voice as well.

Robbie Ray said, "Then let's get on in the limo; all the bags should be loaded by now." He opened and held the door for the three ladies to exit, then he followed them to the limousine waiting for them.

The limousine pulled out into traffic, blending in with several other matching limos driving along the Strip. The ride back to the airport was mostly silent, with everyone pretty much lost in their own thoughts. Miley was the lone exception, as she was asleep, her head resting in Lilly's lap as she lay on the soft leather seat. Lilly absentmindedly played with her chestnut hair as she watched the thick traffic around them. When they arrived at the airport, the limo drove directly to where their jet was waiting for them.

As the limo parked, Lilly softly rubbed the back of Miley's neck. "Sweetheart, we're at the plane. Time to get up so we can take off." Miley obviously didn't want to leave her comfy spot, but she grudgingly obliged. Robbie Ray helped her and Lilly out of the limousine, then the girls quickly ascended the steps to the plane. Once on board, they made a beeline to the restroom at the rear of the plane. Once each had done her business, they curled up on a love seat in the rear of the plane. Snuggled under a blanket, they settled down for a short nap. However, right before Miley fell asleep, a worrisome thought popped unbidden into her head.

"Lilly?" she asked quietly. "Lil, are you asleep?"

"What kinda' question is that?" Lilly mumbled. "If I was 'sleep, how'd I be talkin' to you?"

Miley said, "That's true. Okay, since you're not asleep, I need to ask you a question."

Still not opening her eyes or lifting her head off Miley's shoulder, Lilly said, "Fire away."

"My engagement ring. Didn't you say that your mom had been given this ring when she was a girl, and she had kept it until she gave it to you a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, family heirloom," Lilly said, still about half asleep.

"So how long do you think she had it, before she gave it to you, I mean?"

Lilly wrinkled her forehead in thought for a few seconds. Miley found it extremely cute, making a note to tease her about it someday. Lilly finally answered, "I guess maybe fifteen years or so. Why?"

Miley paused and said, "Do you think she'd recognize it if she saw it on TV?"

Lilly got very still. Miley couldn't even feel her breathe for a few seconds. Then she slowly sat up, looking Miley directly in the eyes. "Oh. Shit."

Miley nodded, "Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking."

Lilly was starting to turn quite pale, so Miley said, "Lilly, it's okay. I think it might be time we brought your mom in our secret lives. But if it's okay with you, I'd like it to just be your mom for right now. I mean, if she sees the rings on television, the fact that it looks like the family ring she gave you will make her curious, at the very least. Then it'd be pretty easy for her to watch Hannah and Lola, pay attention to how they interact with each other, and put two and two together."

Lilly looked at Miley with incredulity. "Miley, this is my mom we're talking about. The woman who didn't leave her house on April Fools' Day last year because of that story you told her about sunspots! She's not exactly the detective of the family."

Miley shook her head. "She doesn't have to be a detective. She could recognize that ring outright. Or she could see the footage of us in the Venetian and recognize the way we hold on to each other while we walk." She looked at Lilly. "I think we need to tell her when we get back."

Lilly thought about it for a bit. "I see your point. Okay, let's do it, but Mom only. At least for now."

"Okay," said Miley. "That way, we minimize the chance of it getting blabbed out by someone. Plus, your mom is really the only one besides you who'd recognize that ring.." Lilly nodded, knowing her grandma's eyesight was too poor for her to recognize the ring, even magnified on television or in magazines.

Satisfied with their plan of action, the girls snuggled back down, sleeping peacefully until it was time for the descent into Malibu.

As they got off the plane and back into the limousine in Malibu, Miley and Lilly were busy thinking about the best way to tell Lilly's mom about their dual lives together. "Miley, you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" asked Lilly. "We could probably pick the perfect time to tell her then. My brother usually works until nine on weekends, then he goes out with his friends until his midnight curfew. And Daddy has his poker night on Saturday nights, so it'll just be her at the house until late tonight."

Miley thought about it. It did make sense. Give Lilly's mom some time to freak out, ask all sorts of questions, and finally to think about and accept it. And do it when no one else was at home. "That sounds like a great idea, Lilly. Call 'er up."

Lilly pulled out her cell phone and hit her speed dial. "Hi, Mom? I wanted to tell you that we just landed here in Malibu. Can Miley spend the night tonight? I want her to go to the park with me tomorrow and kick the soccer ball around so I can try to get used to it again." She paused. "Yes, it's okay with Miley's dad." _Well, it will be_. "No, he can't talk to you right now, because he's driving. No, I'm not going to 'hand him the phone anyway!' Mom, that's dangerous!" Another pause. "Yes, ma'am. I will have him _personally_ tell you that it's okay when we get back to the house. Okay, love you too." She flipped the phone shut. "As long as your dad tells her it's okay, she's good with it," she said to Miley.

Miley said, "Good, I don't think Daddy will have any problem with that tonight." Before long, they had reached the underground private garage, and they quickly moved the luggage and changed into their regular outfits. Miley ruffled her hair, leaning forward and shaking it out. "Ugh, as much fun as that wig can be, wearing it all day really gets aggravating." Still bent over, she looked to the side, seeing Lilly matching her actions.

Lilly said, "Tell me about it!" as she matched Miley's upside-down gaze, blowing her girlfriend a kiss. She then straightened up and started brushing her hair out. Miley stepped over and opened the door to the Suburban for Lilly. "Thank you, dear," said Lilly as she stepped in. As Miley climbed in, Lilly said, "Turn around." Buckling her seat belt, Miley complied, letting Lilly start brushing her hair.

"So what's the plan for tonight, ladies?" asked Robbie Ray as he pulled out of the parking place. He went out a different side of the garage than the one they had entered on, just as a precaution.

"Well, Mr. Stewart, can Miley spend the night with me tonight?" asked Lilly. "We, uh, want to talk to my mom for a bit."

"Somethin' wrong, Lilly?" he asked, sensing some hesitation in her voice.

Lilly answered, "Well, not so much something wrong..."

Miley stepped in. "We got to thinking that it might be time to tell her about Lola and Hannah, Daddy. I know that's a big decision, and that's why we're talking to you about it now."

Robbie Ray glanced back at the two of them in the mirror, then quickly returned his gaze to the road. "Somethin' happen during the trip that made you think that, Miles?" He was trying his best not to appear worried or upset, but he knew very well how strongly his daughter valued her private personal life, and neither she nor Lilly would ever be thinking about revealing the secret without a good reason.

Lilly said, "Well, all the video and pictures that were taken of us together, plus the pictures that were taken of our rings, might be recognizable to her. You see, the engagement ring I gave Miley has been in my family for over a hundred years. My mom had it for several years before she gave it to me, so we're afraid she might recognize it if she saw a detailed enough picture." She looked down sheepishly, ashamed that she hadn't thought of that before showing off their rings to the press.

"Hey," said Miley to Lilly. "Hey, look at me, please," she repeated, lifting Lilly's chin up so they could look in each other's eyes. Seeing Lilly's tears forming, Miley's jaw quivered. "Oh Lilly, don't cry, please. It's going to be okay."

Lilly couldn't hold it back anymore. "Oh Miley," she said as she started crying, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about her recognizing the ring!"

Miley hugged Lilly tightly, saying "Shhhh, it's okay, sweetie, it's okay." She looked at Lilly's tear-streaked face and softly wiped her tears away with her right thumb. "It's okay, really. I'm as proud of our rings as you are. This is NOT your fault, do you hear me?" Lilly weakly nodded. "Good. Your mom could just as easily recognize the engagement ring I gave you, if she saw a picture of it on Lola's hand, right?" Lilly nodded again. "What we need to really consider is this: can we trust your mom to keep our secret?"

Lilly thought about that for several minutes. Finally, she said, "I really think we can, Miley. And Mr. Stewart. She really loves you, Miley. I mean, she loved you even before we became a couple, and she has been _great_ ever since. She's kept some secrets that I've told her over the years without telling anyone, ever. And they're nothing compared to your...I mean, to _our_ other lives."

Miley smiled at the young woman who meant the world to her and said, "I trust your judgment, Lilly."

Up front, Robbie Ray nodded. "So do I. And it's probably gonna be best to tell her now, instead of takin' the chance of her gettin' curious and talkin' it over with somebody else."

Lilly said, "So we'll tell her tonight and see how she reacts. My brother won't be in until late, and my dad won't be back 'til around eleven or so. Oh, and Mr. Stewart, will you please call my mom and tell her that it's okay with you for Miley to spend the night with me?" _I so hope this is the right thing to do_.

Robbie Ray said, "O'course I'll call your momma and tell her that, Lilly. Let's stop by the house and let you girls get some different clothes, then I'll call Lilly's mom and drive ya'll over to Lilly's."

After a short stop at Miley's house to drop off her suitcases and grab a change of clothes, Robbie Ray, Miley and Lilly stopped in front of Lilly's house. "Good luck, bud," he said to Miley as she gave him a hug.

"Love you, Daddy," Miley said as she climbed out of the car, waiting on Lilly.

"I love you too, Mr. Stewart," said Lilly as she also gave him a hug.

"Lilly, good luck to you too, darlin'," said Robbie Ray. "If your mom wants to talk to me about all this stuff, I'd be happy to talk to her. You just remember that."

"I will, Mr. Stewart. Thanks again, for everything." She hugged him again, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then backed out of the Suburban. Miley had already picked up her suitcase, a smile on her face. "Thanks Miles," Lilly said.

"No problem, Lil," said Miley. She extended her hand, which Lilly gladly took. Lilly used her other hand to fish out her key as they stepped up to the front door. Unlocking the door, Lilly opened it and said, "Mom! Miley and I are back!" She then moved to let Miley enter first, finally entering herself and closing and re-locking the door. "Mom!"

"In here, Lilly," her mom's voice called from the den.

Lilly took her suitcase from Miley and also grabbed Miley's overnight bag. "I'll go ahead and take these up to our room, okay?" she said, more a statement than a real question.

"'Kay," said Miley. She walked into the den, where Lilly's mom was digging through a stack of papers, halfheartedly watching television. "Hi Mrs. Truscott!" said Miley, leaning forward to give Lilly's mom a hug.

"Hello Miley," said Lilly's mom, smiling warmly. "Did you girls have a nice trip?"

"Yeah, it was really great! We got you some nice little bells, although we didn't get a chance to go to any casinos or hotels besides the Venetian. Just not enough time. Sorry," Miley said.

"Heavens, Miley, there's no need to apologize. It was very thoughtful of you two to remember to get me anything. You know you certainly didn't have to."

Miley laughed. "Oh yes we did!" Right about then Lilly came in and sat on the couch beside Miley, their legs and bodies touching. Unconsciously, the girls put their arms against each other, enjoying the feel of each other so close. Miley looked at Lilly and said, "I was just telling your mom how we most certainly did have to bring her something back. The next thing I was going to say was, what kind of future daughter-in-law would I be if I didn't bring back a gift for my fiancee's mother?"

Mrs. Truscott looked confused for just a moment, then her eyes went to Lilly's left hand, settling on the engagement ring. "Oh, Lilly!" she said, her hands instantly covering her mouth.

For just a second, Miley and Lilly were afraid that she was going to be angry, that somehow they had misjudged her. But then the hands dropped and an enormous smile was clearly visible. She held out her hands, unable to speak momentarily due to the emotions she was feeling, foremost among them pride for her little girl, who had grown up so much over this past two years. And much of that growing up had come over the last two weeks. For that, she had not only Lilly to be proud of, but also Miley as well. She had seen that Miley had been very good for Lilly over the years of their friendship, and while she did worry about other people's reactions to her daughter's relationship, one thing she held no doubts about was the love between the two girls. She had seen it firsthand, had seen how it empowered the girls when they were together and how different the girls were when something separated them. On those past occasions when the girls were arguing or not wanting to be around each other, the happiness and life that usually emanated from them disappeared, replaced by sadness and a sensation of loss. Once things were right again, it was as if nothing had ever come between them. And now, Miley had made the ultimate promise to her daughter.

As she looked at Lilly's engagement ring, tears fell from her eyes, landing quietly on the hardwood floor. "These are tears of happiness girls, I promise you," she said, slightly ashamed at being so emotional, but then she realized it's not every day a mother finds out her daughter has gotten engaged. _They're both so young_, she worried. _But I was just a year older when her father proposed to me. And Lilly and Miley are both so mature for their age. They've dealt with coming out as a couple with dignity and pride in each other, and I couldn't be prouder of how they've carried themselves. Most importantly, they truly, deeply love each other. That I know._ She looked up at them. She took in how Lilly and Miley had tears in their eyes as well, both smiling with joy. She returned her attention to the ring Lilly was wearing. _Oh my._ It was absolutely stunning. While Lilly's mom wasn't one for wearing much jewelry, she did know quite a bit about it. And her daughter's engagement ring was a very, very good piece of work. "Oh Miley, how much did--" She caught herself. "Sorry, not a very proper question to ask a future daughter-in-law!"

Miley and Lilly laughed, leaning on each other. Lilly said, "Come on, Mom, even _I_ haven't asked her that!"

Miley said, "It could never cost enough to be as valuable as she is, Mrs. Truscott." Lilly said, "Awww," then leaned over and kissed Miley. "I love you," she whispered to Miley, and Miley replied, "I love you too, hon."

"Come here, Miley," Lilly's mom said, holding her arms out. Miley slid over and hugged her. As she pulled back, Miley looked a bit sheepish.

"Mrs. Truscott, I had told Lilly's dad the other night that I would eventually ask Lilly to marry me. I didn't give him an idea on the time frame, though. I also asked him not to tell you just yet, because I wanted it to be a surprise. He thought about it, and he said that he'd approve of Lilly marrying me." She really hoped Lilly's mom wouldn't be too mad, at either Miley or Lilly's dad. "I know that seems a bit old-fashioned, but that's how I was raised. A boy always asked his girlfriend's father for her hand in marriage before he proposed, and I figured that it would apply to me as well. I hope you're not upset with me for not telling you earlier."

Mrs. Truscott said, "Miley, I forgive you. What you did was very sweet, and you are a very thoughtful young lady." Just then she looked down at Miley's hands, catching sight of the ring on her finger. "Miley, is that..." She looked at Lilly, then took Miley's left hand to look at the ring more closely. _It IS my mother's ring!_ She looked up at Lilly, having just developed new appreciation for her daughter's romantic streak, which she assumed had been buried under all the skateboarding and sports. She smiled at Lilly, then reached out and patted Lilly's cheek. "I approve, Lillian." Lilly beamed at her mother's approval. "Miley, has Lilly told you how special this ring is in our family?"

Miley said, "Yes ma'am, she told me when she proposed to me. Knowing how special it is to her, it made me feel very loved and very honored for her to offer it to me as an engagement ring."

"It should," said Mrs. Truscott. "It hasn't been used as an engagement ring since the time of the Civil War, but I think that this engagement is special enough to deserve such a special ring. I'm very happy for you two." She looked at Lilly and Miley, holding on to each other, and she said, "Oh, get over here, you two!" The girls piled onto the chair with Lilly's mom, who promptly hugged both of them tightly. "You know Miley, I've always thought of you a second daughter, but now you're going to make it official!"

Lilly said, "Well, not for a few years, I don't think. After all, we have to finish high school first, then college."

Miley looked at Lilly and said, "Maybe get married right before we go off to college?"

Lilly considered it, then said, "That might work. It'd help to keep all the boys off you when we start!"

Miley laughed. "Sweetheart, _you'll_ keep all the boys off me, I think."

"Yes, I most certainly will," said Lilly very seriously. "And I'll keep the girls off you, too!"

That got a laugh out of everyone, and Miley and Lilly moved back over to the couch. Miley gave Lilly a serious look and said, "And heaven help the boy or girl who flirts with you. I'll show 'em right off whose woman you are!"

Lilly cackled, falling into Miley's lap. After she got her laughing under control, she looked up into Miley's eyes and said, "Miley, I'll show them myself whose woman I am. I swear, I'll never cheat on you or even so much as think about being with anyone else. It's always going to be you."

Miley smiled, then replied, "And I swear I'll always be faithful to you, Lilly. No one else, ever, but you."

Right before the girls kissed again, Lilly's mom said, "Oh, look! That singer Hannah Montana is gay too!" She turned up the sound on the television, which was covering Hannah's on-air proposal to Lola yesterday. "Oh, she's proposing to her girlfriend! On Oprah's show!"

Lilly said, "Mom, there's something else we need to tell you..."

Mrs. Truscott said, "Just one second, dear." The footage then went to the two girls walking through the Canal Shops in the Venetian, then stepping onto the gondola. "What a coincidence! They were at the Venetian the same time you two were! Did you run into them while you were there?"

Miley said, "Umm, not exactly... It's more complicated than that, Mrs. Truscott."

However, Lilly's mom was still listening to the reporter talking about the sudden announcement of the pop star's engagement, and she turned up the sound to hear more clearly. The young female reporter was standing outside the Venetian as she spoke. _"There appears to be no doubt that the feelings between Hannah Montana and the mysterious Lola, whose last name we have been told is listed as 'Luftnagle,' are true and heartfelt. Yesterday, while performing live on Oprah Winfrey's television show, Hannah dedicated one of her songs to Lola, whom she described as a 'very special friend' who meant the world to her."_

At this point, footage from the _Oprah_ show began to play, with the reporter's voice superimposed over the images. "_The song that Ms. Montana then performed was 'As I Am,' one of her love songs. The emotions between the two young women were obvious to everyone in attendance, one audience member later told us. When Oprah was about to ask them about their feelings for each other, Ms. Montana said that there would be no need to ask that question. She then produced a box containing an engagement ring, dropped to one knee, and told her friend that she loved her and needed her for her life to be complete, finally asking her to marry her. When Ms. Luftnagle accepted, the reaction inside the studio was overwhelmingly_ _positive."_ The reporter's voice stopped as the audience's cheers and applause erupted.

"_This morning, Ms. Montana and Ms. Luftnagle spent the morning and early afternoon inside the Venetian hotel, where they did some shopping, took a private gondola ride, and answered some questions for reporters. Oh yes, they also showed everyone their engagement rings; when Ms. Montana was asked about the ring she was wearing, she replied..._

At this point, the camera shifted to Lola and Hannah answering questions, with Hannah saying,_ 'Lola proposed to me last night, offering me my ring then. Obviously, I said yes, because I'd be crazy to say no to this gorgeous young lady.' While it's too early to see how Hannah Montana's fans will react to this, if this weekend is any indication, the happy couple will remain happy for quite some time. This is Maribel Hantas, reporting live from Las Vegas."_

Mrs. Truscott continued to stare at the television. "Lilly, that ring looks..." She turned to the two girls. Lilly's head was still in Miley's lap, but both Miley and Lilly were looking directly at Lilly's mom.

Lilly spoke first first. "Mom...it is."

Mrs. Truscott just looked at them for a minute, not really grasping what her daughter was saying. Miley leaned forward and said, "Mrs. Truscott, _I'm_ Hannah Montana."

**Author's Afterword:** Sorry about only getting one chapter posted over the weekend, but these last two turned out quite a bit longer than I had planned. Like I said, sometimes these stories have their own ideas about what should happen in them, and I just do what they tell me to! I know I had originally said I estimated this story would run about 6 to 8 chapters, but here we are at chapter 8, and there's still stuff to tell! Therefore, it looks like this story will probably run maybe eleven or twelve chapters. Plus, I've already got the basic outline for the follow-up story done, and I'll start on it when this one is complete. Thanks for reading along with our characters, and thank you for enjoying my story! Your kind words of support are really wonderful and I greatly appreciate them. I'm honored to have readers as kind as all of you. As usual, I'll try to have the next chapter up in three days or so. See you then!

-- Jo --


	9. Chapter 9: Top of the World

**Author's Note:** Apologies to all readers who weren't happy with the cliffhanger ending of chapter 8; however, that was where the story wanted me to stop, so I did. I'll make it up to you with these next ones. Standard legal disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 9: Top of the World

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be worldwide_

_I say, I say_

_Time is on my side_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be ten feet tall_

_I say, I say_

_That I can have it all_

_--_Hannah Montana"Who Said"

(from Chapter 8)

_Mrs. Truscott continued to stare at the television. "Lilly, that ring looks..." She turned to the two girls. Lilly's head was still in Miley's lap, but both Miley and Lilly were looking directly at Lilly's mom._

_Lilly spoke first. "Mom...it is."_

_Mrs. Truscott just looked at them for a minute, not really grasping what her daughter was saying. Miley leaned forward and said, "Mrs. Truscott, _I'm_ Hannah Montana."_

For several long seconds silence held sway over the den of the Truscotts' house. Then Mrs. Truscott first smiled, then she started laughing. "Oh girls! You _almost_ had me believing you!" She continued to laugh, looking at Miley and Lilly, sitting on the couch. "Very good delivery, dear, from both of you. See, I'm learning to look for your little schemes!"

Lilly turned her head to look back up at Miley from her position in Miley's lap. "I can't believe it." She closed her eyes. "The time we share THE secret, and _now_ she decides that we're playing a prank on her!"

Miley smiled back down at her girlfriend. "When is it ever easy with parents, Lilly?"

"Good point," said Lilly. "And a good thing we came prepared," she said, as she sat up. "Okay Mom, just wait right here." She stood up and walked into the hallway.

Miley decided she might as well try again while Lilly went to her room. "Mrs. Truscott, we're not playing a prank on you this time. Lilly and I really are Lola and Hannah! I mean, look at the rings!"

Lilly's mom said, "They're not on anymore, it went to a commercial."

"Don't you have Tivo or a DVR?" Miley said, starting to get a wee bit frustrated.

"Do I?" asked Lilly's mom with all sincerity.

Miley muttered something about parents and technology under her breath as she took the remote and rewound the broadcast, pausing it as the camera zoomed in on Hannah and Lola's engagement rings. "Okay, there!" she said. "Now look at the rings, really closely. Can't you see that the one I'm wearing there is _this ring_, your family's ring?"

Lilly's mother looked closely at the television. "The resemblance is very strong, I suppose..."

"Not buying it still, huh?" Lilly said as she walked back into the room, plopping down on the couch beside Miley, who just shook her head. "These should help," she said, handing Miley her Hannah wig. Lilly had already put on Lola's electric blue wig. Being very practiced at donning Hannah's hair, Miley had hers on in just a few seconds.

Lilly's mother picked this particular moment to turn around to face the girls, but she found herself looking at two totally different young ladies than she was expecting. "AHHHHH!!" she screamed, jumping out of her chair and nearly falling over backwards.

Lilly and Miley both leaped up as Lilly's mom windmilled her arms, trying to keep from falling. "Be careful, Mom!" said Lilly as she grabbed her mother's flailing left arm. Miley caught her right arm, and the two young women carefully pulled Mrs. Truscott back to a safer standing position, then they gently eased her back down into the chair.

"Oh...how..." she stammered, reaching up to touch her daughter's face, still not quite believing that her daughter, her Lilly, could be the young woman she had just watched on television. "Lilly? You were...on Oprah? That was really you two, talking to the reporters?" she said, in a mild state of shock.

"Yeah," said Lilly, smiling gently at her mother. "That was us, Mom."

Mrs. Truscott turned her head to Miley, the girl that had been like a second daughter to her for over three years now. But now instead of Miley, she was looking a radiant young woman with long, straight, silky blonde hair. A star. "Hannah Montana," she said softly.

Miley smiled. "Guilty," she said. Miley opened her mouth to say more, but Mrs. Truscott never heard the words, instead fading to blackness as she passed out cold, slumping in her chair.

"Mom? MOM!" Lilly said as she shook her mother. Miley checked Mrs. Truscott's forehead.

"She'll be okay Lilly, she just passed out," said Miley.

"How do you know, Miley? We might have given her a heart attack!" said Lilly, rather worried.

"Lilly, she's fine. The turning really pale, the cold sweat, that's exactly what Jackson did the time he passed out because I put the chicken snake in his sleeping bag with him," Miley said.

Lilly's head whirled around. "Did he really?" she said, a grin creeping across her face.

Miley nodded. "I was ten. He passed out right in front of Aunt Dolly and Uncle Earl, too, plus Daddy. Let me tell ya, I was lookin' over my shoulder for two weeks waitin' for him to strike back."

A groan from Lilly's mother captured both girls' attention. "Let's take these wigs off, Miley, or she might just pass out again," Lilly said.

"Good idea," added Miley. "And I'll get a cold washcloth. That might help too." She stood up, tossed her wig onto the couch, and went into the kitchen.

Lilly peeled off Lola's wig, throwing it onto the couch as well. "Mom? Mom, wake up. It's okay. It's me, Lilly." Miley came back into the den, and she placed the cool washcloth on Mrs. Truscott's forehead.

Lilly's mother's eyes fluttered open, then she smiled as she focused on Lilly. "Lilly. What happened?" she said weakly.

Lilly said, "We were telling you our really, really big secret, Mom. Then when you saw us in Lola's and Hannah's wigs, you passed out."

Mrs. Truscott blinked her eyes a few times, then she turned her head to look at Miley. "It's...not a prank?" she asked her.

Miley shook her head. "It's not a prank, Mrs. Truscott, I swear. We put the wigs on the couch," she said, pointing over to them.

Mrs. Truscott looked back at Lilly, who was looking at her with eyes full of concern. "So your trip yesterday..."

Lilly answered for her. "...Was to appear on the _Oprah_ show. We also taped an appearance on the _Ellen_ show, but it won't air until next week. Ellen was really cool, too. She said we were the cutest couple she had ever seen." Smiling, Lilly sat down on the stool next to her mother's chair; Miley came over and sat on Lilly's lap.

"Miley, how long have you and Lilly been...doing this?"

Miley said, "Well, I've been doing it for four years now, and Lilly's been doing it with me for almost three years."

Mrs. Truscott was still amazed. "I never, never would have guessed that you two girls were...those two girls!" She gestured at the television, still on pause, to make her point.

"Well, Mom," said Lilly, "that kind of IS the point of the disguises, you know." She leaned forward, her head poking out from under Miley's embrace. "If Miley didn't keep her private life secret, all that mess on TV is what she'd have to live with, everyday. She'd never have a moment's peace!"

Miley looked down at Lilly. "But now, neither would you, Lils. Not since Lola's going to become Mrs. Hannah Montana!" The girls giggled at that, the weight of the secret momentarily forgotten.

Lilly said, "So should we become Hannah and Lola Montana-Luftnagle? Or just stick with Hannah and Lola Montana?"

Miley said, "Well, I might be biased, but I think hyphenated last names are really annoying."

Lilly looked away, faking a pout. "You just want to hang your name on me, like staking a claim..."

Miley grinned and said, "Do you mind?"

Lilly looked back with her genuine smile back in place. "Not in the least," she said. "I could get used to being called Lola Montana."

Mrs. Truscott watched the banter between the girls with a combination of amusement and realization. _They really ARE those two girls. How did I not recognize my own daughter, even with a wig on? And little Miley, she's been in and out of this house for years, but I didn't recognize her either._

"I think your mom is starting to zone back in on us," said Miley, casting a glance at where Mrs. Truscott sat looking at them.

"You feeling a bit better, Mom?" Lilly asked.

Her mother said, "Yes, dear, I think so. It's just...difficult to believe."

Lilly said, "Yeah, that was the same kind of reaction I had when she told me the first time, too."

Miley said, "Actually, you got pretty mad, Lilly. And I still feel bad about that."

Lilly hugged Miley and said, "Miles, I forgave you for that a long time ago. You had an excellent reason for keeping that secret, and I understand that now. I'm just happy that you did tell me, because it's led to our love for each other today."

"Girls, how many other people know this...secret?" Lilly's mom asked.

Lilly said, "Well, Miley's dad and Jackson know, of course. And Oliver."

Miley added, "My Aunt Dolly knows, and my Mamaw knows too. Oh, and my bodyguard Roxy, she knows."

"You have a bodyguard?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Well, Roxy's really Hannah's _and_ Lola's bodyguard now," said Lilly with a little laugh. "Still getting used to that one myself..." she muttered.

Miley looked directly at Mrs. Truscott, then said, "So Mrs. Truscott, we're trusting you with one of the biggest secrets there is. You have to do everything in your power to keep this secret, or none of us will ever have a moment's peace again."

Lilly nodded, adding, "Or what you saw on the television will be what we have to deal with every day. And none of us could really handle that."

Realizing just how important it was to preserve this secret, Mrs. Truscott said, "Lilly, Miley, I swear that I will never reveal this secret to anyone. You two have shown me how much trust you have in me, and I'll live up to that level of trust." Lilly and Miley leaned forward and hugged Mrs. Truscott, until Miley accidentally slid off Lilly's lap and fell onto the floor with a resounding thump.

"Oooh, you okay, Miles?" Lilly said, helping her girlfriend get back up.

Miley rubbed her butt for a few seconds and said, "Hardwood floors hurt. But I'm okay."

Miley and Lilly turned back to Lilly's mom. "Thanks again, Mrs. Truscott," said Miley, while Lilly simultaneously said, "Thanks Mom!" Lilly picked up the wigs and said, "I'll go ahead and put these back up before Dad gets home, and I'll bring down some nightshirts and shorts for us, Miles."

"Good idea, hon," said Miley. "I'll make some popcorn, and maybe we can all watch a movie!"

"A movie sounds great, Miley!" said Lilly's mom. "What do you have in mind?"

Miley started poking through the DVD shelf. "Hmmm..." Not much really caught her eye until she got close to the bottom. "Lilly!" she yelled, not realizing Lilly had already walked back in the room and was standing behind her. "LILLY!"

"WHAT?!?" yelled Lilly from directly behind her, startling Miley and getting a scream from her. Looking at the expression of terror on Miley's face, now fading into embarrassment, Lilly said, "You called?" with an expression of total innocence on her face.

Miley held her hand over her heart, willing it to slow down. Catching her breath, she said, "When did you get _Silent Hill_?"

Lilly said, "Oh, I think my brother got that earlier this week. It was on sale or something. I haven't watched it yet. Just watching him play that PS2 _Silent Hill_ game gave me the creeps."

A look of pure devilishness was on Miley's face. "Wanna watch it?" she said, seductively.

Lilly looked a bit uncertain. "I don't know, Miles. I mean, really scary movies give me nightmares."

Miley pulled Lilly in for a hug. "I'll chase your nightmares away, sweetie," she whispered in Lilly's right ear.

Lilly closed her eyes, drinking in the warmth of Miley's voice so close to her ear. "Mmmmm, deal."

Miley handed Lilly the movie. "You get it set up, I'll start the popcorn." She handed over the DVD and went into the kitchen. Sounds of cabinet doors banging rang out for a few seconds, then they were replaced by the hum of the microwave.

Lilly walked over to the blanket chest, opening it and retrieving a light but soft blanket. She then arranged the pillows on the couch to make a nice, comfortable backstop. Next she slipped off her regular shorts, replacing them with satin sleeping shorts, then she tossed her shirt in the corner, slipping the nightshirt over her head. Finally, she grabbed the remote for the DVD player and settled herself on the couch, placing her legs far enough apart that Miley could easily sit there. Remembering that her mom was still sitting there, she turned to look at her mother. "You going to watch this with us, Mom?"

Her mother looked rather apprehensive, but she said, "I might watch a bit of it with you girls, but I'll probably have to leave if it gets too scary."

Now wearing silky shorts and a silky pajama shirt, Miley came back into the den, carrying two bowls of popcorn, one large and one small. She set the smaller one in front of Lilly's mom, then she carried the larger one with her as she went over to the couch. Lilly lifted the blanket, revealing the little seat for Miley between her legs. Miley gave Lilly a lift of her eyebrow at her girlfriend's openness. _Naughty thing, wrapping your legs around me with your mom in the room. Well, I'm certainly up for it._

Lilly returned Miley's look with a quick wink. _C'mon Miles, you know you want to. I want you next to me, as close as I can get you._

With just another second of hesitation, Miley took her place between Lilly's legs. As Miley settled in and moved the bowl of popcorn, Lilly wasted no time wrapping her legs around her girlfriend, entwining them with Miley's own long legs. Lilly also shifted the blanket to cover Miley's lap and legs, then she wrapped her arms around Miley's chest, holding her tightly.

Miley nearly purred, as she was encircled by Lilly's love and warmth. She leaned back into the contact, the sensation like cold fire across her skin, soothing and stimulating all at once. She rubbed her back slightly up and down against Lilly's chest, trying to convey some sense of how happy she was at that very moment. It apparently worked, because Lilly responded by squeezing her tighter for just a second or two, then kissing Miley's soft mane of chestnut-colored hair. "Love you," she whispered into Miley's right ear.

"Mmmm, love you, Lilly," Miley said, leaning her head back against Lilly's.

Lilly's mom sat there, taking in the sight of her daughter and her fiancée snuggled together on the couch. While it was a bit different, seeing the two girls so openly romantic with each other, she found that it wasn't really that difficult to deal with. The naturalness with which Lilly and Miley interacted with each other had extended into the realm of their romance. Nothing they did seemed forced or like it took great effort to perform. Everything just sort of flowed, as if this was the most natural thing in the world for them. And she realized that for Lilly and Miley, maybe it was.

As the movie started, everyone was glued to the screen. Lilly whispered to Miley, "I bet you Mom doesn't make it twenty minutes."

Miley whispered back, "I think she'll be too busy watching us out of the corner of her eye to really pay attention. I give her thirty-five minutes."

"You are on, Stewart," said Lilly, sure of her victory. "What do I get when I win?"

Under the cover of the blanket, Miley gently ran her fingertips down the soft skin of Lilly's right thigh, then back up her thigh again. She felt Lilly shiver underneath her touch, bringing a smile to her face. Knowing she had her lover's attention, Miley leaned back and whispered, "Winner's choice, sweetheart."

Lilly's breathing was ragged, but she managed to compose herself long enough to say, "Then we both win, Miles, don't we?"

Miley smiled and said, "That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it?"

The girls did their best to restrain themselves, even with the protective cover of the blanket shielding their hands and legs, but it took quite a bit of willpower. Lilly's mom surprised her daughter, lasting just about thirty minutes before shrieking at one scene with the heroine being chased through a darkened parking lot by horrifying pale humanoids. That signaled she was done for the night; as she made her escape from the den, she leaned over the girls and kissed each of them on the forehead. "I love you girls. Don't stay up too late."

"Night, Mrs. Truscott!"

"Night, Mom! We won't!"

As they heard her go up the stairs, Lilly said, "You win, Miles. Have you decided what you want?" Lilly was shivering a bit, as some of the possible prizes Miley could claim definitely excited her just thinking about them.

Miley said, "I want...for you to do whatever you want with me," turning to look into Lilly's eyes. "I'm yours, Lilly." She leaned up, kissing Lilly hotly on the lips. The girls quickly progressed their kiss from gentle to hungry and wanting, each taking in as much of the other as her lips could handle. Hands started to roam under the blanket, slipping under silky fabrics, caressing their tender targets.

Lilly pulled back slightly from the kiss, but Miley pursued her, re-establishing the contact between their lips and tongues. As Miley's hand found its way down the front of Lilly's shorts, Lilly gasped. "Oh God Miley, we need to go up to my bedroom, now!"

Miley smiled as they kissed, saying, "I thought you'd never ask."

The girls stood, keeping the blanket wrapped around them. Lilly led the way, making sure to keep the blanket closed in front of her, as Miley's hand remained in a rather incriminating position. Miley's friskiness was certainly making climbing the stairs and walking down the hall an adventure.

In contrast to Miley's house, Lilly's house had quite a bit of separation between her room and her parent's bedroom. They were on opposite ends of the upstairs, and Lilly's brother's room was on the ground floor, directly below her parent's bedroom. Because of this, Lilly's room was essentially isolated from the rest of the house. By turning on some music and trying to keep the noise down, Lilly and Miley could be assured of some privacy, giving them more comfort to be with each other.

Despite this, the girls very nearly blew it when Miley's fingers sent Lilly into an orgasm as they stepped into her room. As Lilly moaned, Miley pretty much pushed her inside the room, closing the door with her foot. Using her free hand, Miley locked the door, then the girls dropped both the blanket and all pretense of restraint as they hungrily fell on the bed, connecting with each other as intimately and intensely as they could.

A knock on the bedroom door woke the girls from their slumber. They were wrapped around each, the sheets entangled underneath them, with just a light quilt covering their naked bodies, the morning light pouring in through the window. The knock repeated as Lilly and Miley opened their eyes, gazing into each other's faces. "Lilly, Mom said it's time for breakfast!" her brother's voice said, muffled from the door.

Lilly's eyes shot open. "Miley, did you lock that door?" she asked frantically.

As the sound of the doorknob rattled, Miley smiled and said, "Yup."

"Thank you," Lilly said, then she yelled, "Quit trying to get in my room! Miley and I are still in the bed, and you're not opening that door until we're up and dressed!"

"At least he keeps trying," muttered Miley.

"Don't encourage him," Lilly fussed. "It's very annoying, as far as I'm concerned. I mean, he needs to find his own girlfriend, not try to sneak a peek at mine!"

The sound of a key scraping across the lock got both girls' attention. "He wouldn't," hissed Lilly. "So help me, I will kick his--"

Miley shushed Lilly with a soft kiss. "Lilly, we've got the quilt covering us, and we're not doing anything we shouldn't be right this second, so maybe we should just let him barge in."

"Miley!" said Lilly, somewhat shocked. "All he's going to do is see us snuggled under the quilt, and then we'll tell Mom and Dad, and they'll..." Her voice tapered off. "Oh, you are _good_, girl," she said to Miley, with a grin.

"I try," said Miley, with a matching smile on her face.

At that time the door opened, and Lilly's brother started into the room. However, at the sight of the two girls cuddled together under the quilt, he froze.

"Door's locked for a reason!" said Lilly angrily. "We wanted to just snuggle for a bit, but you had to nearly kick the door down! Obviously, we're not doing anything we're not supposed to be doing!" _Well, not right now, at least. But you don't know that,_ Lilly thought with a smile.

Miley lifted her head enough to peer over Lilly's head. "Hope your morning's been good so far, because I bet it's gonna suck the rest of the day, once we get down there and tell your mom that you used your key to get into our room!"

Lilly sighed. "Ron, I know you think Miley's cute and all, but: A, she's a bit young for you, and B, she's mine. Deal with it." Lilly rolled over, turning her back on her brother and now facing Miley. "Now, since I am a merciful sister," Lilly said with great theatricality, "I won't say anything to Mom and Dad. YET." She looked back over her shoulder at her brother. "But you owe me."

Lilly's brother was beaten, and he knew it. He debated pulling the quilt off the girls and seeing if they were really wearing their pajamas or not, but it was a risk he really couldn't take. However, as he turned to leave, Miley's voice stopped him.

"Ron, one thing before you leave." As he turned around, Miley smiled at him. "I do appreciate the attention, but Lilly's right. I'm hers, and that's not going to change."

Lilly stuck her left arm out from under the covers, waggling her hand at her older brother. "Plus, we're engaged now. Miley proposed to me yesterday. So she is completely and totally off limits, mister."

Ron was pretty embarrassed at that point. "Wow." He ran his hair through his hair. "Well, I guess I look like a big idiot, huh?"

"Pretty much," said Lilly, tucking her arm back under the quilt.

"Ron," said Miley, "I know you've had a crush on me for a year or two, but my heart belongs to Lilly, and that's never going to change. You're really a pretty good big brother, and I know you'll be a great brother-in-law to me when Lilly and I get married in a few years. I'd really appreciate it if you'd just let that crush go, so you can find someone who's going to be better for you. You're sweet, and I just know there's someone out there for you."

Lilly sighed. "See why I love her so much, bro? Beautiful AND intelligent!"

Miley snickered. "You just love me because I'm an amazing kisser!" she said playfully.

Lilly looked at Miley pensively. "Well, you ARE a mighty good kisser, but I really like that thing you do with your hand..." she said, reaching up to tangle her left hand in Miley's gorgeous hair.

Knowing the teasing was only going to worsen the longer he stayed, Ron said, "Okay, too much information, doubled since I have no chance!" He turned and walked to the door, saying, "Enjoy your girl, sis. You are SO lucky."

Still looking at her girlfriend, Lilly softly said, "I know."

Miley called out, "And please close the door when you leave. Thanks!" When the door closed, the girls both dissolved into a giggling fit. "'That thing I do with my hand?'" Miley said, rolling on top of Lilly, who was helpless with laughter.

"Yeah, you know, what you were doing last night?" Lilly said, pure mischief in her eyes. "I really liked it...just like I really love you," she said as she pulled Miley down for a kiss.

Miley grinned, saying between kisses, "Well...good thing...I feel the same...way about you."

After another ten or fifteen minutes of kissing and holding each, the girls decided to get up. Lilly re-locked the door while Miley went into the bathroom and started the shower. As they waited for the water to warm up, they brushed their teeth and used the bathroom, taking turns with each. Once they were both done, they stepped into the warm cascade of water. Knowing they were running late for breakfast, Miley and Lilly kept their hands to themselves (mostly) and focused on getting their hair and bodies washed. As Lilly worked the Herbal Essences chamomile shampoo into her hair, Miley poured the lavender Olay Bath Ribbons body wash into the little poofy body scrubber. While Lilly rinsed and then conditioned her hair, Miley scrubbed her whole body, enjoying the smell and the slick feeling left by the body wash. When Lilly was done with her hair, she said, "Your turn, Miley," waving the shampoo at her girlfriend. Miley obligingly stepped under the spray of the water, wetting her hair and letting the spray rinse her body off. Lilly stepped in close and squirted the shampoo on Miley's head, then she started lathering it in. In return, Miley started blindly washing Lilly's body with the body scrubber. Her reach was limited, but Lilly didn't seem to be complaining. When Lilly was done with Miley's hair, she said, "Turn, woman." Grinning, Miley turned and lowered her head back under the water's spray, rinsing the shampoo out of her long hair, the darkness of her hair contrasting with the ivory of the shower and the shower curtain. As she lifted her head up, Lilly put the bottle of condition in her hand and took the body scrubber from Miley. Miley put the conditioner in her hair and started working it in. Lilly began working on the areas on herself which Miley had missed with her earlier scrubbing, which was pretty much everything except her breasts, stomach, and arms. "Focused on my chest with your scrubbing, Miles?" she asked.

Miley acted like she didn't hear, instead lowering her head under the shower's stream. The pinch Lilly placed on her butt was much harder to ignore, however, and she yelped at the sting of the pinch. "That hurt!" she said, not really angry but knowing she had to at least act like she was.

"Sorry," said Lilly, not meaning it either. "Ignoring me isn't going to work, Ms. Stewart."

Taking a different tactic, Miley turned and looked into Lilly's eyes. "I wasn't ignoring you last night, Ms. Truscott. Or this morning."

Lilly said, "That's true. And anyway, I liked your idea of scrubbing," she added with a smile.

Miley smiled back as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, then she moved to let Lilly rinse her body off. "Okay, ready for breakfast?" she asked as they turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing towels as they started to dry off.

Lilly said, "Oh yeah, I seem to have worked up an appetite," smiling.

Miley grinned. "Same here," she said. "But we really need to eat first."

"Oh, you are so bad, Stewart," said Lilly as she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, putting on panties and a bra and then finding some shorts and a t-shirt to wear.

Miley also walked into the bedroom, making a beeline to her overnight bag, where she pulled out some panties, a bra, a pair of lime green capris and a soft yellow shirt.

Once the girls were dressed, they unlocked and opened the door, making their way downstairs.

"Morning girls!" Mrs. Truscott said as they walked into the kitchen. "Help yourselves, we have bacon, pancakes, eggs and toast."

Lilly said, "Yum," as she made a beeline to the stove, getting a plate and filling it with a bit of everything.

Miley smiled, as she knew all too well how insatiable Lilly's appetite could be. Thus, she was quite surprised when Lilly walked over to her and held out her plate, saying, "Here you go, Miles." She stood there, smiling as Miley slowly took the plate from her. "I fixed your plate for you," Lilly said, "so you could go ahead and start eating. I know you're hungry." Lilly then turned and started filling another plate.

Miley walked to the kitchen table, still quite surprised. Everyone at the table had likewise stopped eating, their attention drawn by the very odd sight of Lilly restraining herself when it came to food. As Miley sat down on the bench, Mr. Truscott said softly, "I don't think I've ever seen her do that," to his wife. She just shook her head in agreement, still watching Lilly.

As Lilly walked over to the table, she realized all eyes were on her. "What?" she asked incredulously. "Can't a girl fix a plate for her girlfriend?" She sat down, scooting close to Miley, who reached around Lilly and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," Miley said, her eyes twinkling as she gazed into Lilly's ocean blue eyes.

"You're welcome," replied Lilly, smiling at Miley's show of affection. "Now move those arms Stewart, it's time for this girl to eat!"

Miley giggled as Lilly tore into the plate of food, her earlier show of restraint now a fading memory. Mr. Truscott said, "Now that's the Lilly I usually see of a morning," drawing a laugh from everyone else at the table. Except Lilly, who was too busy attacking the eggs.

Once breakfast was complete, the girls put on their swimsuits, shirts and shorts and went down to the beach. As they covered each other with sunscreen, not a word was said. All communication was done with smiles, laughs, winks, and touches. Once all bare skin was sufficiently protected, they covered their valuables with towels and ran down to the beach, slamming into the onrushing waves with their bodies.

After playing in the surf for a bit, the girls swam in to the beach. Lilly ran over to their towel and retrieved a bottle of water, tossing it to Miley. "Drink up, girlfriend." While Miley was rehydrating, Lilly took out the all-weather soccer ball, tossing it onto the ground and working it back and forth between her bare feet.

"Here, hon, your turn," Miley said as she passed the water back to Lilly. While Lilly turned the bottle up, Miley quickly stole the soccer ball, running as fast as she could with it. Lilly capped the bottle, then dropped it and took off in pursuit. Miley shrieked as she looked over her shoulder and saw Lilly gaining on her quickly. "Remember, you love me!" she yelled, hoping that would dampen Lilly's competitive nature enough to keep her from getting a faceful of sand.

"And I'll still love you after I tackle you!" Lilly yelled in response, continuing to gain ground on her lover. She was just a few steps back now, almost within range to dive at Miley.

Sensing that the chase was at an end, Miley stole a glance back over her shoulder, but at that time, she stepped squarely on the ball, sending her sprawling onto the sand. It was all Lilly could do to jump over Miley rather than slam into her. As soon as she landed, Lilly spun around, checking on Miley. "Miles, you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to where Miley lay face down, spread-eagle on the sand.

Lifting her face from the sand, Miley spit sand out of her mouth and grumbled, "Oh yeah. Just great. Thanks for asking." Lilly offered her hand, and Miley gladly took it, letting Lilly help her to her feet. "Nothing like sand for lunch," Miley said, frowning.

"Oh, don't look sad!" Lilly said. "You stayed ahead of me for a lot longer that time, at least." The look she got from Miley wasn't exactly one of celebration. "C'mon, let's rinse the sand off you," she said, dragging Miley back to the ocean. Miley went along and, as they reached the surf, she waded out to knee-deep water, then turned and flopped backwards into the surf. Once free of the sticky sand, Miley and Lilly went back in to the beach, where they played with the soccer ball, passing it back and forth and playing keep away. After about thirty or forty minutes, they retreated to the towel and sat down. Getting the sunscreen back out, Miley started reapplying it to Lilly. "So, Lilly," she said, "you know that we're going on fall break after this next week."

Lost in the touch of her girlfriend's very talented hands, Lilly could only mumble acknowledgment. Correctly interpreting her girlfriend's mumble, Miley continued, "Well, Hannah has a mini-tour over that week. Six shows over those nine days, and most of them we can fly to the day of the show, so we don't even have to stay away from home. Just for the concerts in D.C., Asheville, and Atlanta will we be staying overnight, and those are on the Thursday, Friday and Saturday of fall break."

Knowing that Miley was going somewhere with this, Lilly asked, "Would you like me to come with you, hon?"

Miley leaned down and kissed Lilly's neck. "Yes, I most certainly would like my fiancée to go with me."

Lilly rolled over onto her back, exposing her belly and chest to Miley. "Mmmm, I guess I could be persuaded to tag along," Lilly said. "Maybe."

Miley grinned and moved to straddle Lilly's belly. "I can be very persuasive, Truscott."

Lilly's hands found their way to Miley's hips, gripping firmly. "I sure hope so, because it might take a LOT of persuading," she said, smiling at Miley.

Miley responded by pressing her pelvis against Lilly's belly, sending a wave of desire through both young women. "We have all afternoon, lover," she said, leaning down until her face was right over Lilly's.

Lilly said, "Mmm, this is turning me on, Miles, but we kind of ARE on a public beach." Looking around, she could see that two boys roughly their age on down the beach seemed to be watching the two girls. She laughed as she saw them staring in their direction.

"What's so funny, Truscott?" Miley said, still in her bad girl role. Lilly nodded her head toward the two boys, not releasing her grip on her girlfriend's hips.

"Those boys down there, checking us out," she said. "Last month, we'd be falling over each other to go talk to them."

Miley glanced at them, then looked back to Lilly. "Yeah, they're kinda cute, but I don't go for cute anymore," she said. "I go for...hot and gorgeous. Like you."

"Same here, hon," Lilly answered. "And you are definitely both." She stole another glance toward the boys, and groaned when she saw they were coming their way. "Looks like we're about to get hit on," she sighed.

"You not like to get hit on anymore?" Miley asked.

Lilly shook her head. "Nope, unless it's from you. Otherwise, it's a losing effort on their part." She looked at Miley, suddenly serious. "I don't play jealousy games, Miles. Not anymore. What we have is too good, too precious. I'm not taking a single chance on screwing it up."

Miley was touched by Lilly's words. "Then I'll make sure to not play those games either. I do like being hit on, because it does make me feel appreciated, but when you put it that way, I think the only person I want hitting on me is you." She finished by leaning down and grabbing Lilly's head with her hands, pulling her up slightly to plant a very deep kiss on her girlfriend. The boys stopped about ten yards away when they saw the raw show of affection between the two girls.

"Alright, lesbians!" said one boy, as the other added, "Cute lesbians!" Excited, they strolled on over. "Hey girls," the first one said. "Looking for some company?"

Miley broke the kiss long enough to glance at the boys. "Nope, already found some," she said. "Want to go to my house, Lil?"

Lilly nodded, saying, "Yeah, I think we need some alone time," as she released Miley from her grip and stood up. "Bye boys," she said, waving as she turned and gathered up their stuff.

"Hey," said the second one, "want us to come with you?"

Miley picked up the soccer ball and towel as Lilly got the remainder of their things. Miley turned to the boys and said, "Uh, no." She then turned back around and started walking toward her house, not too far from where they were.

As the boys started following them, Lilly turned and said, "Okay, since you two aren't very good at taking hints, I'll be a bit more direct." She held out her left hand, showing them her ring. "This is an engagement ring," she said, taking care to sound out each syllable. "That means that I am engaged and, therefore, off the market. We appreciate the flattery, but we're not interested, really."

"You're fooling around with her!" said Number One.

Lilly smiled a broad smile. "Who do you think I'm engaged to?" she asked.

On cue, Miley leaned forward and said, "That would be me, boys!" as she held out her own left hand, displaying her own engagement ring. "See?"

"Wow," said the first boy. "That's ... really hot, but pretty disappointing." Lilly and Miley tried not to laugh at the very obvious deflating of the two boys' spirits.

"Well, we did tell you right off we weren't interested," Lilly said. "Not our fault you couldn't take a hint," she said, her smile softening the words somewhat.

"Yeah, you did tell us," the second boy said. "Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying. Have a good time, ladies," he said, waving at them.

Miley said, "Oh, we will," with a wicked smile on her face as she took Lilly's hand and walked off. Lilly waved goodbye over her shoulder as they walked off.

As they reached Miley's house, Lilly called her mom and told her where she was. Miley went on inside, setting her beach things on the deck as she entered the house. "Hi Jackson," she said to her brother, who was pouring a drink in the kitchen.

"Hi Miles," he said. "Lilly not with you?" Lilly walked in right at that point, clicking her phone shut. "Hi Lilly," Jackson said.

"Hiya Jackson!" said Lilly, walking over to hug him briefly.

"What brought that on?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Lilly said, still smiling. "Just that you have a great sister, and that I love all her family like my own."

Miley peered into Jackson's glass. "What did you fix to drink, Jackson?"

"Sweet tea with lemon," he said. "Made a whole pitcher to take to Rico's with me, but you two can get yourselves a glass of it before I head out."

Miley went over to the cupboard and retrieved two glasses, then poured each of them a glass. When she was done, she handed the plastic pitcher to Jackson. "How late are you working?"

"Until eight," said Jackson. "And to answer your next question, Dad's gone into the record company's office; they had something they wanted to talk to him about. So you and Lilly have the house to yourselves until he gets back."

Lilly blushed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Jackson nodded. "It kinda is, yeah. But that's cool. Just remember, treat her right, Lilly!"

"Oh, I plan on it," Lilly said under her breath, causing Miley to choke while drinking her tea. "Something wrong, Miles?" she asked innocently.

Sputtering, Miley managed to get her coughing under control. "Why don't you go ahead and start the shower, Lilly, so we can get the rest of this sand off."

"Aye aye, captain!" Lilly said, bounding up the stairs.

When Lilly was gone, Jackson said to Miley, "I really like Lilly, Miles, I just want you to be careful. I mean, you two have gotten so serious so fast, sometimes it worries me." He fully expected a rant from Miley on staying out of her business, but the reaction he got was rather surprising.

Miley hugged her brother. "Jackson, I appreciate you looking out for me," she said, looking at him. "But Lilly and I are totally sure of each other and of our relationship. That woman," she said as she pointed upstairs, "is who I will spend the rest of my life with, regardless of whether I'm fifteen, twenty-five, or sixty-five." She lowered her arm. "I can't say we won't make mistakes or accidentally hurt each other, because we might, but I _can_ say that we'll remember how much we love each other and how we belong together. And if she does something to hurt me, then I'll forgive her, because it's my place to do so, not yours." She patted his cheek. "But again, thank you for being concerned for me."

Jackson kissed his little sister on the forehead. "Love you, Miles. I'll see you and Lilly when I get back. I'm guessing she'll still be here?"

Miley nodded. "I hope so. It's hard for me to be away from her any more." She made a shooing motion with her left hand, saying, "Go! You're going to be late, and Rico really doesn't need another reason to dock your pay. We might stop by there later." As he walked past her, Miley said, "And remember that I'll be taking a nice, cool shower while you're working in the heat!"

Jackson called over his shoulder, "And your company will be better than mine, I bet." He closed the door, locking it from the outside.

Sitting at the top of the stairs, Lilly was moved by Miley's words. _I love you, Miley. And I think I could forgive you for anything too; hopefully we won't ever have to do it, though._ She didn't bother to try and sneak off, instead she just sat, looking at Miley as she started up the stairs.

"You were listening?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," said Lilly. "What you said was beautiful," she said, glowing with happiness.

"He means well," Miley said. "He's just looking out for me. I'm trying to get him to see that you're not going to hurt me, that's all."

"I promise to do my best not to ever hurt you, Miles," said Lilly.

"And I promise to try not to ever hurt you, Lilly. But if it ever happens, let's please remember how much we love each other and just get past it, okay?"

"Deal," said Lilly. "Now, let's get rinsed off." She took Miley's hand, leading her into the bathroom. They hurried through the shower, willing themselves not to get too excited in the shower and stay focused on getting clean. As they finished and hung up their wet bathing suits, Miley hung her towel on the rack, then ran into the bedroom, laughing. Lilly followed, tossing her towel over the shower door.

As she ran into the bedroom, Miley was already turning down the bed. Lilly slid into the bed, motioning for Miley to do the same. Miley made sure to lock the door first. "Even though our parents are okay with our relationship, I think it'd be best if my dad didn't catch us having sex just yet."

Lilly giggled. "Yeah, that probably would be for the best." She bit her lower lip as she welcomed Miley into the bed with a hug and kiss, stretching her right leg across Miley's waist. "But I'd blame it on you and your appetite for my body," she teased.

"Lilly!" Miley said, feigning shock. "It's YOU who can't keep your hands off me!"

Lilly let her hands start wandering as she pulled Miley over to kiss her. "Guilty as charged," she said, as she and Miley released their passion, giving in to their hunger for each other.

**Author's Afterword:** Yay, more good stuff! And no cliffhanger this time! I'm trying to keep up the roughly three- or four-day updates, but this last week has been brutal. And yes, Lilly did indeed make a grammatical error in something she said in this chapter, but it's how she would have said it, so I let it slide. Let me know how you liked this chapter; I hope everyone is still enjoying the Liley love. Our heroines certainly are. )

-- Jo --


	10. Chapter 10: Partners

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the nice reviews! As always, they make a writer feel very happy. One reader had requested that I go into more detail with the sex scenes. While I have written stories like that, they all tend to go past the Mature rating straight into Adults Only, which isn't allowed on Plus, for this story, I like leaving the details of just what our heroines do up to the readers' mind. That way, everyone can imagine the details as they want to see them. Finally, I think that it just wouldn't fit with the feel of this story. The sense of the story I'm getting as I write it is tenderness and young love, and those are the emotions I want to convey with this story. While sex is definitely part of Miley's and Lilly's relationship, it doesn't overshadow the devotion and caring they have for each other; I think getting those feelings across is paramount, in this story at least. However, I have let them get a bit more frisky the last two chapters, and they haven't complained yet._Hi everyone, this is Lilly! Frisky is good!!! Tell her to keep it up_I do want to notify everyone of one thing: I had to put some original characters in this chapter. I really don't like doing that, but it was necessary for the story to progress correctly. Hope no one minds. Standard legal disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 10: Partners

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere_

_I'll be there_

_--_Hannah Montana"Right Here"

After a little over an hour, the girls were exhausted but glowing. Covered in sweat, Miley looked at her girlfriend lying beside her. Lilly's smile looked like it might be permanently fixed on her face, and her eyes glittered at she looked back at Miley. Her blonde hair was somewhat disheveled now, but it only made her look more wild and more beautiful to Miley. "You are amazing, Lilly," Miley said quietly, twirling a lock of Lilly's golden hair between her fingers.

Lilly was thinking along the same lines as Miley, taking in how gorgeous her fiancée was. Miley's dark hair was thoroughly slick with sweat, and she had pulled it back right after the girls started making love, fixing it with a hair band to keep it in place. Lilly actually liked Miley's hair hanging down in her face and tickling her nose, but Miley had said that she wanted to be able to see Lilly's face as they made love and that her hair was in the way. _A small sacrifice_, Lilly thought with a smile. At Miley's words, Lilly leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "Miley, you're pretty terrific yourself," she purred, caressing Miley's face with her right hand.

"Let's rinse off real quick, before Daddy gets home," Miley said, jumping up from the bed. Lilly chased her into the bathroom, cornering her at the shower. "Let me turn on the water, Lil," Miley said, doing so. As soon as the water had been started, Lilly grabbed Miley from behind, pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck, coaxing a soft growl from Miley.

"Does that turn you on?" whispered Lilly, knowing full well what the answer to her question was.

"Yes," breathed Miley, curling her back in pleasure from her lover's kisses and touches. "Don't stop, Lilly, please, no matter what," Miley begged.

As Lilly continued to kiss Miley, she let her left hand stray down, tracing her fingertips along Miley's stomach as she went. "I wasn't planning on stopping," she whispered to Miley, as her hand found its target. Miley gasped at the intimate touch of her lover, as she reached back and grabbed Lilly's head, her fingers gently gripping Lilly's blonde locks, hanging on as if her life depended on it. After a few minutes, Miley's orgasm shook her entire body as she gasped Lilly's name once, twice, three times, then was quiet as her body continued to shudder. Lilly held her lover as she shook, whispering, "I love you," as Miley grew silent, but she continued to hold Miley's trembling body as she came back to reality. After about thirty seconds, Miley's shaking stilled, and she turned to face Lilly, her eyes glazed with pleasure and red with desire.

"You touch me like you know me completely," she said to Lilly, still amazed at the intensity of passion her girlfriend could induce in her. "And I love it."

"Mmmm, that makes two of us, lover," Lilly said gently, still supporting Miley for the moment. As she grew certain that Miley had regained enough strength to stand, she gently released her, then smacked her butt lightly. "Time to get in the shower, or we'll still be having sex when your dad gets home," she said, with an evil grin on her face.

Miley opened the shower for Lilly, following her lover inside and under the spray of water. "Like I said," she said to Lilly, who was already under the water stream, "your appetite for me doesn't stop!"

Lilly raised her head from under the spray of water, her hair now thoroughly wet. She smiled as she moved to the side, letting Miley step under the stream of warm water. "And I don't ever want it to," she said. "Do you?"

Miley didn't even lift her head from the cascade of water as she answered, "Heck no!" That got a giggle from Lilly. Miley continued, "I fully expect you to be wanting me that way for a long, long time, Truscott."

"That I can do," said Lilly, the honesty in her voice plain and clear.

Since the girls had already shampooed their hair earlier and since bedtime was approaching, they just rinsed their hair out, then got out of the shower. Miley put on a pink bathrobe, while Lilly stepped into Miley's bedroom totally nude. She went over to Miley's underwear drawer and retrieved a pair of Miley's panties, slipping them on as she got them out, then she went to the bottom drawer and pulled out a sports bra that she kept at Miley's, slipping it on as well. She then went into Miley's closet, sneaking a kiss on Miley's cheek along the way, and retrieved pajamas. "Do you think your dad will run me home when he gets here?" she asked Miley.

"Yeah, of course he will, hon," Miley said. The sound of the door closing downstairs told Miley that either Robbie Ray or Jackson was home, as it was just past eight o'clock. "Hello!" she called out, hearing her father's voice answer, "Hey bud!"

"Daddy's home, Lil," she said. "Let's go ask if he'll run you home."

"Okay," said Lilly, following Miley downstairs.

As they reached the ground floor, Miley said, "Hi Dad! I know you just got home, and I hate to ask you, but could you run Lilly home, pleeeeeease?"

Lilly said, "I'd really appreciate it, Mr. Stewart. We had a long day today, and my legs are kinda sore."

Miley snorted a bit at Lilly's comment, getting a very wicked glare from her girlfriend in return. Trying to recover, Miley said, "We played soccer on the beach today, and running in that sand is murder on your legs!"

Lilly turned to look at Miley, whispering, "Nice save."

Miley smiled and whispered back, "I try."

Though Robbie Ray did indeed look tired himself, he gamely said, "Course I will, girls. Lilly, let's get you home, darlin'." He put his left arm around Lilly and started to walk to the door, but then Lilly said, "One sec, please," running back over to Miley to kiss her good night.

"Love you, have a good night," she said to Miley, smiling as they parted lips.

"Love you too, Lilly," Miley said. "See you in the morning?"

"Count on it," Lilly said. She ran back across the living room, passing Jackson with a "Hi Jackson, bye Jackson!" as he entered, finally closing the door as she went out with Mr. Stewart.

Jackson didn't bother trying to turn around to catch Lilly; she was already going out the door as he answered, "Night Lilly!" He walked on over to the kitchen, poking through the refrigerator in search of something to eat.

"Does Rico not let you eat while you're working?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but he charges me full price!" said Jackson with dismay. "You and Lilly have fun?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

The glow on Miley's face was answer enough. "Yeah," she coyly said. "We had a lot of fun."

"You are turning SO red!" Jackson said, pointing at her. "Oh, it's a good thing Dad's takin' Lilly home, 'cause you would be so busted!"

"Shut up!" said Miley, still grinning at the thought of hers and Lilly's evening. Turning more serious, she looked at Jackson and said, "I never realized I could feel this way about someone. I mean, it's like I want to be around her every minute of every day, like we could be touching all the time but it never be enough."

Jackson was watching her from around a Sprite he was drinking. When he finished, he said, "I really am happy for you, Miles. Lilly's a great girl, and she's sure been good for you from the first day you met her."

Thinking back to that first day at school, Miley couldn't help but smile at how adorable Lilly was, even back then. _And she told me I was "totally cute!" Oh my gosh, why didn't I see it then? Why didn't __either__ of us see it then?_ As she pondered that, Miley realized the answer. _Because we wouldn't have appreciated it then like we do now. We had to go through all those other trials before we'd really appreciate having each other._

"Hello? Earth to Miley!" Jackson said, waving his hand at her.

"What?" Miley said, snapping out of her remembrance. "Sorry, I was just thinking back to the first time I met Lilly."

"Yeah, I figured," said Jackson. "That goofy look on your face kinda gave it away." He turned back to the refrigerator, still searching for a snack. "So answer me this, Miley," he said, still with his face in the refrigerator. "Why can't I find a great girlfriend?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Hello? Because you're, well...you!"

"Gee, thanks, Sis," Jackson said, munching on a dill pickle strip. "Seriously, what is it about me that frightens all the ladies off?"

Miley just looked at him for a long minute. "I am _so_ not going to answer that. If I do, we'll be here all night." However, she then remembered something. "Didn't Sarah have a thing for you, Jackson?"

"SARAH?!?" he yelled. "Save-the-Earth Sarah?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. What was it she said about you... Oh, that you weren't 'mature enough' for her yet."

Jackson laughed, saying, "Right on the money with that one."

Miley also laughed at his joke, saying, "Well, she did have a good point. But _my_ point is that you _have_ had girls interested in you, Jackson."

He considered that, then he said, "But they're not the girls I was interested in!"

Miley grinned. "Sometimes, the right girl for us isn't exactly the one we set out looking for." She pointed her thumbs at herself. "Perfect example right now, big brother. And if I hadn't been open to being with Lilly, I'd have missed the one I was supposed to be with." She walked over and gave him a loose hug. "I'm just saying, try to keep an open mind. You might be pleasantly surprised." She then turned, walking upstairs to get ready for bed. "Night, Jackson."

"Night, Miles."

When Miley got to her room, her cell phone rang. Checking the ID, she smiled when she saw it was Lilly. Opening it and hitting the Receive button, she said, "Hello?"

"_Hi Miley! Just calling to tell you good night, and I love you."_

"Love you too, Lilly. Sweet dreams, hon."

"_You too. See you in the morning!"_

"'Kay. Bye!" Miley and Lilly hung up at the same time. Miley settled back down on her bed, holding the cell phone to her chest. _Just the sound of her voice makes me smile_.

A soft knock at her bedroom door brought her out of her daydream. "Miles, can you talk for a minute?" her dad asked.

"Yeah Dad, come on in," she said, setting the phone on the nightstand. As the door opened and her father stepped in the room, Miley got up and crossed the room to give him a hug. "Thank you so much for taking Lilly home. That kept me from worrying about her," Miley said.

"Aw, you're welcome, darlin'. You know I'd do anything for you, or Lilly, or Jackson." He walked back over to her bed with Miley. "Got a minute?" he asked again.

Miley sat down, saying, "Sure, Dad. What's up?"

Robbie Ray sat down on the end of the bed. "Well, some of the people at the record company are a bit worried about Hannah's recent publicity."

Miley was afraid this would be coming, but part of her had still hoped there would be no backlash. Still, she tried to be a realist. "What are they worried about, Dad?"

"Miles, I think you know what they're worried about."

Miley looked down. "Yeah." But then she started to get angry. _This is MY life!_ "Why do they care who Hannah is in love with?" she said angrily.

Robbie Ray sighed. He really didn't want to have to tell his daughter this news, but better him than someone else. "They care because they think it might hurt Hannah's ability to sell records. I talked to several of them tonight, and I convinced them to wait a week before they say or do anything." He put his arm around Miley. "That way, we can see what the record sales do."

Strangely enough, Miley wasn't that sad about this turn of events. When she put this in perspective, her career as Hannah wasn't as important as her future life with Lilly, nor was it as important as her family. Looking at things that way gave Miley a certain amount of freedom to consider things from all angles. With new resolve, she said, "If they give me an ultimatum, I'm ready for it."

Robbie Ray said, "Now, remember, nothin's going to be said for a week. But it things turn out for the worst and they ask you to give up Lola for Hannah's career, what would you tell them?"

Miley's head spun around, her eyes flashing. "I'd tell them to go to hell! I love her, and I won't back down on that! Not ever!"

Robbie Ray was surprised by his daughter's fury. "Now Miles, that's probably not the best way to go about it, but I get your point. And I'll support you with it," he said. "But you need to start thinking about what you'd want to do, both for the best case and the worst case that could come out of this."

Miley thought for a minute, burying her head in her father's chest not to cry, but to think. _I will not give up Lilly or Lola. That's not up for debate. I'm also not going to apologize for loving her. We're happy together; why can't everyone see that and be happy for us?_ She lifted her head up to look at her father. "But so many people have already been positive about this, about us! Not just you and Lilly's family, but the reporters, and the television shows! All the talk out there is 90 positive, at least!"

"But Miley, sometimes that other 10 can make a lot of noise," Robbie Ray said. "Now, I think that you know your fans pretty well. I also think that they're gonna react to Hannah and Lola just like you're expectin.' But you still need to be ready for some other people at the record company to be mad about this."

Miley knew her dad well enough to realize there was something else he hadn't told her. Yet. "What are you leaving out, Dad?" she asked, looking up at him.

Robbie Ray turned his gaze away from his daughter for a minute, then said, "One of the new singers on the label has been pretty mad about all the attention Hannah has gotten from this romance. And he's doin' his dead-level best to stir up trouble."

"Who is it?" Miley asked, her curiosity just beating out anger as the main motivation for wanting to know.

"Danny Lusitain," Robbie Ray said. "He's a newer artist with 'em, just been with the label for about nine months, but he's pretty hot with the age group right above yours, the 18 to 25 crowd. And you know as well as I do that's a real important target for the record company, so while he's new, he's got a voice in the company right now."

"So why is he so upset? Does he think I'm going to steal away his audience or something?" Miley said, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I'm not real sure why, darlin', I just know that he's the one who's really raisin' a stink about this. But if I had to guess, I think he's probably upset that Hannah's announcement came right before his first album is released this comin' week."

Miley thought about that. "Well, I guess I see why he'd think Hannah was taking his publicity, but that's not why I proposed to Lilly!"

"But he doesn't know that. And right now, I bet he wouldn't care even if he did. _He_ thinks that you took _his_ publicity, and he's mad about it."

Miley sighed. "Well, it sounds like he's a big ol' baby to me."

Robbie Ray laughed. "I kinda think you're right, but I'm wantin' you to be thinkin' about things this week. If this does come down to a disagreement between Hannah and him, you need to know how far you're willin' to go."

"When Lilly's involved?" Miley asked. "As far as it takes. I am not losing her, and I am not denying that I love her. No matter what it costs."

Robbie Ray stood up. "I figured that's what you'd say, both tonight and next week. But I want you to think about somethin' else, Miles. The best way out of a disagreement between two people is when _each_ of them wins somethin'. That way nobody goes home empty-handed." As he walked to the door, he turned back to Miley. "And just so you know, I already told the company president that Hannah and Lola are happy and are gonna be together for a long, long time."

At her father's simple statement, Miley started crying. "Thank you, Daddy," she said, running across her room and hugging him. "I don't want to cause trouble at my record company, but I can't give up Lilly, and Hannah can't give up Lola."

"Nobody's askin' you to, bud. Even if sales do drop, it's always your choice. And if you want to go someplace else, I think Hannah Montana is always going to find a home somewhere." He paused. "But I think this next week is gonna surprise a few people at that company, including this Danny Lusitain."

"I hope he's gonna be there next week when I go talk to the company's directors," Miley said. The venom in her voice was very out of place for her, but it spoke volumes about how serious this situation had become to her.

The next morning, Miley was almost to Lilly's house when the door opened and Lilly came running out, her backpack slung over her shoulders and her helmet and pads already on. She tossed her skateboard down and set off for Miley's, then she looked up and saw her. "Morning, Miles!" she said cheerfully as she skated toward her. Reaching her girlfriend, Lilly shifted all her weight to the back of board, pinning down the rear and pivoting quickly to change direction so that she and Miley were moving in the same direction now. "You doing okay this morning? Well, other than having to sleep alone last night?" she said with a knowing smile.

Miley said, "I guess," rather glumly. "My dad told me last night that one of my record company's new artists is pitching a big fit about Hannah and Lola."

That got Lilly's attention. She stopped and hopped off her board, picking it up and walking directly beside Miley. "Over what? Is he mad that we're into each other, or is he jealous, or what?"

"Daddy says he has a new album coming out tomorrow, and he thinks that Hannah's proposal is going to draw everyone's attention away from him."

"Who is this jerk?" Lilly asked, now irritated with whomever it was.

"Danny Lusitain," said Miley.

Lilly said, "Oh." She had seen his new video a few times already. She wasn't really into the whole emo/brooding guy thing, but the video was well done, and he had some solid appeal among her brother's friends. "He's okay, if you're into that whole tragic overemotional stuff. Not exactly my taste, if you know what I mean."

Miley cast a glance over at Lilly. "And what is your taste exactly, Truscott?" she asked.

Lilly glanced back. "Oh, you know, blonde pop stars with great voices and killer bodies," she answered, grinning. She lowered her voice, then added, "Plus I have a secret thing for sexy brunettes who pretend to be blonde pop stars with great voices and killer bodies."

Miley laughed. "Good thing I hit both categories, huh?"

Lilly said, "Good for you and me both, Stewart!" She hugged her girlfriend, then said, "Look, whatever this guy pulls, Hannah is a bankable star. He's the new kid. If it comes down to the label choosing between you two, Hannah is going to win."

"Yeah, I think so too, but my dad said something last night about the best outcome when two people argue is a way where everyone wins. I just can't think of how to make that happen."

Lilly kept her right arm around Miley as she looked at her and said, "You mean not yet. You'll think of something. I have faith in you, girl!"

Miley smiled back, putting her left arm around Lilly, matching her girlfriend's embrace. "Thanks, Lilly." She looked at Lilly and said, "I want you to know that no matter what, I'm with you, and you're with me. Same goes for Hannah and Lola. I'm going to refuse to do or say anything that goes against our relationship."

Lilly smiled back, then she said, "I already knew that, Miley. Like I said, I have faith in you. And in us."

School went uneventfully that day and the next two. Thursday, however, Miley had a better mood. Early reports showed that Lusitain's album had debuted at number four on the Billboard chart, which was a good debut for a new artist. However, Miley took great pleasure in seeing how her own album fared. Her second album's sales, which were still doing quite well before the proposal, rocketed back up sixty percent, putting her firmly into the number one spot again. Also, her first album re-entered the Top 100 at number seventeen. _This boy needs to learn who the big dog is around here_, Miley thought with a smile. _And it's great that my fans are okay with Lola and Hannah being together._

Lilly had a dentist's appointment today, so she didn't get to class until third period. Immediately after the bell rung, she cornered Miley in the hall, knowing what today was. "So how were the record sales?"

Miley couldn't suppress a grin. "Hannah's back at number one."

"What?!" said Lilly. "Are you kidding me?"

Miley shook her head. "Nope, no joking. The first figures look like her sales went up nearly _sixty percent_ since she proposed to Lola. Plus, her first album is back in the top twenty-five, sitting at number seventeen."

Lilly was thrilled. "Well, looks like one of our fears is taken care of."

Miley nodded, saying, "Yeah, that takes a big worry off my mind. And emo boy's album started at number four."

Lilly considered that. "Not bad for a new artist, but do you think he's going to be mad about Hannah's sales shooting up so high this week?"

"That's what I was worried about. If he's so self-absorbed that he thinks we did that to draw attention away from him, those figures'll feed right into that line of thinking."

Lilly wrinkled her forehead as she thought, making Miley smile at how cute she looked when she did that. "So pretty much one worry is taken care of, while the other might be worse."

"Yeah, exactly."

As they reached their lockers, Lilly suddenly pulled Miley in for a hug. "Boys are just so much trouble, aren't they?" she said, looking into Miley's eyes.

Miley grinned and said, "Yeah. That they are." As Lilly giggled, Miley leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay, we need to hurry if we don't want to be late to class."

Lilly nodded, grabbing her books from her locker and dropping the others off. Miley did the same, and they set off for class.

During lunch, the girls found Oliver in the courtyard outside, taking their places beside him.

Oliver slid over, making room for Miley and Lilly. "Hey girls! How's your day going?"

"Better," said Miley.

"Wonderful, as always," said Lilly, being overly cheerful. Lilly sat right next to Miley, their legs touching as they ate.

"Ready for your soccer game tonight, Lilly?" Oliver asked.

Lilly had been practicing with the shorthanded team the last three afternoons after school, getting a refresher course in the team's strategy. While she had played with most of the girls in middle school, she hadn't been with the team last year, and she was still a bit rusty. Still, Lilly was definitely a natural athlete, and Miley was sure that she'd do well in tonight's game.

Lilly nodded to Oliver's question. "Yeah, I think so. They're probably going to play me at striker, because I'm really not comfortable enough with the team layout to play midfield."

Oliver said, "You just don't want to run back and forth is what it is! You've become a soccer diva!" He started laughing. "Admit it, Truscott, you held out for the goal-scoring position so you could show off for your girlfriend!"

Lilly said, "I did not!" protesting a bit too forcefully. She lowered her gaze, then said quietly, "Okay, maybe I did ask for it. A little bit."

Miley saw that her girlfriend was turning red at being figured out, so she tried to lessen the embarrassment. "I think that's very sweet, Lilly! And for each goal you score tonight, you'll get something special," she said.

Lilly's and Oliver's heads both whirled around. Lilly said, "Oh really?" Miley nodded, a mischievous look on her face. "And just _how_ special would these rewards be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"_Very_ special," answered Miley, thinly disguised desire in her voice and gaze.

Oliver watched them banter back and forth. When they told him the news about their being in love, he had absolutely no problem with his best friends being into each other. Now he wondered how he could have missed the signs of their mutual attraction for as long as he did. The yearning looks, the frequent touches and hugs, the utter devotion to each other, the hurt and jealousy when someone else took the other's attention from where it was supposed to be, all those signs had been there from the beginning. But now Oliver was just glad that his friends were happy. And best of all, they hadn't left him out in their new romance. They still did things together, and while it would have been more balanced if Oliver had a girlfriend with him as well, Miley and Lilly did their best to not leave him out. The one exception was their little flirting games; _no one_ was allowed to play those with them, so he didn't feel left out there.

As the teasing wound down, Oliver looked at his watch. "We need to dump these trays and get to the lockers, bell's going to ring in a few minutes." They hastily took their trays then hurried down to their lockers, reaching them as the bell rang.

Miley tugged her notebook and textbook out of the mess of her locker, then turned to Lilly. "Want me to walk you to class, or you want to walk me?"

Lilly slammed her locker door and said, "I'll walk you today," smiling. As they threaded their way through the crowded hall, they linked hands, using the crush of others to hide their show of affection. After just a minute, they arrived at Miley's class. At the door, Lilly reluctantly released Miley's hand. "See you after school?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to watch you play tonight. I get to cheer my girlfriend!" she said excitedly, forgetting where they were for just a moment and giving Lilly a quick kiss. Luckily, Miley's teacher didn't see them. Lilly grinned, then waved as she turned down the hall, off to her class.

As Miley found her seat, one of her classmates, a rather snotty blonde girl named Jen Kittrell, said, "Don't know if they told you this, Stewart, but lesbians aren't allowed at the soccer games!"

Miley turned to look at Jen. "Oh Jen, I don't know if they told you this, but you need to have your hair done again. Your roots are showing."

Jen gasped at Miley's display of attitude. She was a senior, and Miley was a sophomore; that type of talk wasn't acceptable. "You need to watch your mouth, Stewart, or it'll get you in trouble," she said with an ominous voice.

"Ms. Stewart! Ms. Kittrell!" Their teacher's voice immediately broke up the gathering tension between the two girls. "Do I need to send you two to the Student Affairs office to finish your little chat?"

"No ma'am," both girls said simultaneously. Nothing further was said between Miley and Jen, for that day at least.

When school let out, Miley and Lilly met up outside the school, giving each other a long hug, then a soft kiss just off the school campus. "Missed you," Miley said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Missed you too," Lilly answered. Looking over Miley's shoulder, she said, "Why is Jen Kittrell walking this way, and why does she look like someone just peed in her cereal?"

Miley spun in time to see Jen come to a halt within striking distance, a fact Miley was suddenly very aware of. While Jen wasn't that much bigger than she was, she was considerably stronger, plus she was on the school's soccer team. _She's going to be on the field with Lilly tonight_, Miley thought with a growing sense of worry in the back of her mind. Instinctively, Miley held her arms out behind her, trying to restrain Lilly in case Jen tried to start something.

Jen sneered at the girls, "I'm not happy about you playing tonight, Truscott. I think I'd rather forfeit that have to play with someone like you."

"What, a good player?" said Miley. "Or did you mean something else?" Miley really didn't want this to get ugly, but she wasn't going to let this bitch insult her lover.

Jen looked back at Miley. "I think you know what I mean, Stewart."

Lilly tried to ease the tension, saying, "Jen, I'm just going out there tonight so we have enough to play, because I want us to beat East Malibu as much as you do. There's no agenda past that."

Jen regarded Lilly coolly. "Then we'll just have to see how good you play," she said, then she turned around and walked off.

After she got about ten yards away, Lilly said, "What the heck was that about?"

Miley turned and said, "She saw us kiss when you walked me to World History, and I guess she didn't like it. She told me that lesbians weren't allowed at the soccer game tonight, so I told her she needed to do her roots again."

Lilly sputtered at that, narrowly missing spraying Miley. "Oh, I bet that went over well," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, about as well as you'd expect," Miley muttered. "I thought she was going to belt me one just now."

Lilly said, "Is that why you were trying to hold me back?" Miley nodded. "Miles, if she'd hit you, I'd have let her have it!"

Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly, soothing the brewing anger in her heart. As they broke the kiss, Miley said, "I know. But I'd gladly take that punch for you, and she needed to see that."

Lilly was confused now. "Jen needed to see it?" she asked.

Miley nodded again, "Yup. See, the way I see it, she's all serious about her boyfriend, right?"

Lilly said, "Yeah, they've been together for, like, forever, and everyone figures they'll get married after they graduate."

Miley said, "Okay, so what she needs to see is that you and I are as serious about each other as the two of them are. Once she realizes that, I bet she'll back off with the smart remarks."

"Has she said anything else?" Lilly asked, now worried.

"Not to me, until today. But several people in the class have told me she's got some beef with us being in love." Miley chewed her lower lip. "Not sure what exactly it is, but maybe I can find out. Or maybe Oliver can."

Lilly turned, tugging Miley with her as they started walking again. "Let's go, so I can get changed. Game starts at six, but I have to be there at five."

Miley looked at her girlfriend. "Why do coaches always make players do that?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Because they can? Seriously, I do need to work with some of the other players on passing. Not playing with them last year is going to make it hard to know what they're thinking. I need all the help I can get, I'm afraid."

Miley put her arm around Lilly, pulling her close. "You'll do just fine, sweetie. You're a good player, and they're lucky to have you." Miley knew that once Lilly got on the field, her competitive nature would more than compensate for her being rusty. Lilly stayed in great shape, and her natural athletic ability was strong. She'd do well, Miley was sure of it. "You just be careful out there, okay?"

Lilly nodded. "Count on it."

After a minute or two of walking, Miley said, "I'd like for Lola to be with me when I go talk to the record company president tomorrow night."

Lilly wasn't expecting that. "Why? I mean, you know I'll be there for you, Miley, all you had to do was ask, but why do you want Lola there?"

"Because I feel stronger with you by my side. And because I want them to see how beautiful and special you truly are."

"You're so sweet," Lilly said, smiling at Miley's compliments. "But I'm afraid I might not contribute much."

"Well, I just have this feeling that you're supposed to be there. It's been there for the last two days, and it's telling me that I need you there."

Lilly said, "Then I'll be there." She stopped walking, stopping Miley with her as she turned to face her. "Miley, I'll _always_ be there for you. No matter what, I promise you."

Miley said, "Good. I'll hold you to that promise, you know." Inside, she felt better about the upcoming meeting. She hadn't just been saying that about the feeling Lilly should be there; she really _had_ been having that feeling for the last two days, and it was growing stronger. But now, it was subsiding, since she knew Lilly was going to be there. "We're each pretty special by ourselves, but together..." she trailed off.

Lilly nodded, finishing, "Together, we're unstoppable. Those guys better watch out tomorrow night, because they're no match for the Montana couple!"

Miley laughed, "That'll be fun to figure out. Are we going to be the Mrs. Montanas for formal events?"

Lilly said, "Sure, why not," laughing as they started walking again, now nearly to Lilly's house. As they reached Lilly's door, Lilly kissed Miley goodbye and said, "Love you, see you tonight."

Miley replied, "Love you too. Score some goals tonight for me."

Lilly said, "I'll see what I can do. I want my rewards!" She opened the door and went on inside, waving goodbye to Miley through the window. Miley turned and headed for home, looking forward to the game tonight.

As Miley walked in the door, she saw her dad fixing dinner. "Hi Daddy!" she said. "Can we go watch Lilly play soccer tonight?"

"Sure, bud," Robbie Ray answered. "I'm just about done here, and the chicken'll be done in just a few minutes."

"Can I help?" asked Miley, crossing over behind the island to stand beside her father. "Oh, I can do the rolls," she said, picking up the small tub of whipped butter and gently depositing a small amount on top of each uncooked roll on the baking pan. When the chicken was done, the rolls would go in for a few minutes, then be ready to take out and eat.

"Thanks. How was school today?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, not bad," Miley said. No point in bothering him with what Jen had said to her today. "By the way, I asked Lilly to come with us to the meeting tomorrow. I just think she needs to be there, especially since she and I are the issue being discussed."

Robbie Ray looked at his daughter. "Well, I'll leave that up to you two. It could be either good or bad, not sure which way it'll turn out."

"Okay, thanks, Dad. I think it'll be a good thing, because Lilly helps me stay grounded."

"Unless someone insults her. Then you get pretty hot, Miles," her father warned her.

"True," said Miley. "Which is why I'll need you and Lilly both to help me out." As the oven chimed, she used a potholder to take the chicken out, then she slid the rolls in and reset the timer. "I just wish I could come up with some way to resolve this without it coming down to me or him," she said plaintively, looking at her dad. "You know, a way where both of us win, like you said before."

Robbie Ray smiled at his daughter, already very mature for her young age and maturing even more with each new day. "Well Miles, I have faith in you and know you'll do what's right. I've also learned that sometimes really tough situations have a solution that's dying to show itself, if we'd just be quiet and let it."

Miley thought about that as they set the table to eat. Right on cue, Jackson walked in. "Man, that smells good!" he said, ambling over to the table and sitting down.

Miley sighed as she finished setting the table. "You can get your own drink, Jackson, since Dad fixed dinner and I set the table," she said.

"Works for me," said Jackson, apparently not upset with that arrangement in the least.

The dinner went well, with the standard small talk about school. Jackson's eye had been caught by a new transfer student. He didn't know her name yet, but he was sure that he would by the end of the day tomorrow. Miley really did hope that he could find someone who could put up with him, because right now she wanted everyone to have the chance to be as happy as she was.

Thinking about that led her to a more somber train of thought. If her parents had been as happy together as she and Lilly already were, what torture would it have been for her father to go through that kind of loss? Miley couldn't imagine being without Lilly, not even for a few days. In fact, they hadn't spent a whole day without seeing each other since they had started dating. Miley realized that they were very lucky to live as close as they did to each other, as well as to have parents as understanding and accepting of them. How would she fare if something happened to Lilly?

That was a dark, ugly subject. Could she survive? Could she keep living without Lilly? Or rather, would she want to? Miley had no romantic thoughts about suicide; she knew that while suicide ended earthly suffering for one person, it only created suffering for many more. Without even considering the religious ramifications, she didn't think she would kill herself if anything happened to Lilly, but she knew she'd hate each day without her love. As Miley's thoughts turned back to her father and what he went through when her mother died, she realized that having to care for Jackson and her is what probably pulled her dad through the loss of his wife. _Could I be that strong, if something happened to Lilly after we had children?_ She hoped she would. But even more so, she hoped she'd never have to find out that question's answer.

Suddenly exhausted, Miley yawned as she started to get up and take her plate to the dishwasher. "Excuse me," she said as she finished the yawn.

"You tired or something, Miles?" Jackson said, a knowing smirk on his face. "I bet your legs are probably still sore from yesterday too, huh?"

Miley gave Jackson a glare that would have frozen water at ten feet. 'Yes, Jackson, tired and sore. Anything else you want to add?"

Jackson took the hint. "Nope, just noticed that great big yawn. Reminded me of that bass we caught last year in Tellico Lake, huh Dad?" he said, laughing.

"Ha ha," said Miley, completely without mirth. She got up and rinsed her plate, then set it, her glass and fork in the dishwasher. "I think I might take a short nap before we leave, Daddy."

"Okay darlin', you go right ahead. What time you want to leave for the game?"

"What game?" asked Jackson.

Miley stopped when she was almost to the stairs and turned back around to face Jackson and her father. "Lilly's playing soccer tonight for the school. They're short players due to injury, and they didn't have many to begin with, so she was asked to play for a few games." Looking at her dad, she said, "Well, the game starts at six, so I'd like to be there around a quarter 'til, if that's okay with you?"

"Fine with me, Miles," her dad said. "You comin' with us, Jackson?"

He thought for a minute. "Sure, why not? I'm not working tonight, and students get in free to the games. Might be fun to see ol' Truscott play."

Miley said, "Alright, off to nap land for me." She went up the steps, feeling the fatigue from the stress of this week settle squarely on her shoulders. As she went into her room, she didn't even bother to turn down the bed, just climbing on top of the covers and immediately falling asleep.

_When Miley awoke, she didn't immediately recognize where she was. The room was bigger than her bedroom, and the walls were different. But the arm across her chest and the head next to hers she knew intimately. Lilly was sound asleep, and Miley noticed that she looked...older. Not terribly older, but several years, at least. Miley gently disentangled herself from Lilly's grasp and stood up. She took a robe from beside the bed and slipped it on to cover her naked body, then she glanced around the room. _

_NOW she recognized the room. It was her dad's room, or at least it used to be his room. But it looked like she and Lilly had been here for some time. The walls were covered with framed gold and platinum CDs, while all the flat surfaces had pictures very neatly arranged. Most were of Lilly, Miley, or the two of them together, but there was one of Lilly's parents, and one of Miley's dad and Jackson, and one of..._

_Miley hurried out of the room, scarcely believing what she seen in that last picture. Was this just another dream? Or was this a special dream, like the one she and Lilly had shared earlier? She went down the hall, looking first in what used to be Jackson's room. While neat and ready to be slept in, the room looked unused. Maybe a guest room. She padded on down the hall, until she came to what used to be her bedroom. Her heart was pounding as she paused, not quite ready to look in the room just yet. But she knew she had to._

_Silently, she walked into the room, over to the bed that she and Lilly had slept in many times, first as friends, then as lovers, finally as wives. She looked down into the bed, and tears came unbidden to her eyes as she gazed down upon their beautiful daughter. Barely three years old, she was fast asleep, protected by safety rails all around the bed. Her resemblance to Lilly was uncanny, down to her fine blonde hair and soft features. Unable to help herself, Miley carefully scooped her up and carried her over to the rocking chair in the corner, where she had rocked little Brooke many times before. She sat down, covering them up with a quilt her mother had made before her death. They had brought it back with them the last time they had gone to see Miley's family in Tennessee. As she rocked her little girl, she felt someone else in the room with her. "Mommy?"_

_Miley looked over to see her mother standing next to the door, watching the two of them rock. "Is this really going to happen?" she asked her, both excited and frightened at once. Her mother nodded slowly, a smile on her face. "When? I mean, how long until we..." She glanced down at the toddler in her arms. "You know!"_

"_I can't tell you that, Miley," her mother said. "But it will happen, in good time."_

_Miley found herself at a loss for words, an unusual situation for her. So instead of panicking, she simply closed her eyes and leaned her head back, rocking and enjoying the feeling of the child in her arms. Lilly's child. Her child. THEIR child. She opened her eyes back up and asked her mother, "How did we do this? I mean, she looks so much like Lilly, so I guess Lilly is the biological mother. But I can't remember which of us carried her, or when she born, or--" Her mother's gentle fingers on her lips stopped Miley's stream of words._

"_It's alright, Miley. Like I said, everything will happen in its own time. I had told you earlier that I'd be watching over you and Lilly, and you've been so troubled about your meeting coming up."_

"_How did you know about that?" Miley said, then she realized just how silly a question that really was._

"_The same way I know how you're going to deal with this conflict inside your record company. But you still have to figure that one out for yourself. Just remember, sometimes very large conflicts can be settled by very small actions. Trust in yourself and your ideas, and trust in Lilly. That's all you need to know to find the right answer." Her mother turned and walked out the door, and Miley stood and followed her, carrying little Brooke, who was still snoozing._

_As they walked downstairs, Miley looked around. While the basic floor plan was unchanged, the downstairs looked rather different. The floors were the same, but the couches were different, more of a suede fabric. The television had been replaced with a large wall-mounted plasma unit, with an entertainment center underneath it. However, what caught Miley's eyes was the large display case, standing where the old television had been. "Oh my gosh..." she whispered, crossing the room._

_As she walked over to the display case, a light inside it winked on, sensing her approach. Miley gasped as she looked at the golden statuettes inside the case. "Are these...Grammys? Are they my Grammys?" she asked her mother._

"_Yes, they are, Miley," her mother answered, glowing with pride in her daughter's success._

_Miley estimated there had to be twenty or so Grammys, and while she started by looking at them, her eyes soon settled on the other statuettes in the case, the ones that were different. "An Emmy? Wait, three Emmys?" She whirled around to look at her mother again, noticing the proud smile on her face. "Are those mine too?" she asked, incredulously._

_Her mother shook her head. "No, Miley, those aren't yours."_

"_Then who..." Miley gasped. "LILLY?"_

_Her mother nodded._

"_Lilly is an actress?!?" Miley started to shout, then she caught herself before she woke up Brooke, lowering her voice just in time._

"_Yes, and a very good one, too," her mom replied._

_Miley was immensely proud of her Lilly; in fact, she didn't think she had ever been more proud of her than she was at that moment. Just then the package in her arms sleepily turned, whimpering, "Momma." Miley shifted her daughter in her arms, holding her in more of an upright position with Brooke's head resting on her right shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay baby, Momma's got you."_

_Miley returned her attention to the trophy case, and she finally glanced at the very top. She didn't think she could have been surprised any more, but somehow she was. "Okay Mom, whose Oscars are those?!?"_

_Her mother smiled again. "One for each of you, Miley. Lilly won for Best Actress, and you won for Best Original Song. It was an amazing movie, but I can't tell you any more about it either, I'm afraid. Just know that I'll be very proud of both of you for doing this movie when the time comes."_

_Footsteps coming down the steps caught Miley's ear, and she turned in time to see Lilly softly walking down the steps, wearing a cutoff t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Oh Lilly, you are so beautiful..." Miley's voice cracked as she took in how Lilly looked, fully grown into her womanhood._

_Lilly's voice sounded like she was trying not to laugh as she said, "What's up with you, Miles? You okay--" Lilly froze as she reached the ground floor and looked at Miley. "Miles...is that your mom?" Lilly said softly._

_Miley said, "Yeah."_

"_Is this another dream, like the one we had years ago, right before we told each other how we felt?" Lilly asked, as she slowly moved over to Miley's mother. "Hi," she said._

"_Hello Lilly," said Miley's mother, then she hugged Lilly firmly. "Thank you for being so good to my baby girl, and now to my granddaughter."_

_Lilly was crying at this point, and Miley's eyes were full of tears too. Lilly said, "It's my pleasure, Mrs. Stewart. You knew all along how much we loved each other, and you were there to tell us we were right to give in to our love. I could never, ever thank you enough for what you've given me," Lilly said as she hugged her again._

"_All I did was let you know that the two of you were going in the right direction. It was how good you two have been for each other that led you to all this you have today," Mrs. Stewart said._

_Lilly reached back for Miley, and Miley stepped over, handing Lilly their little girl. "Hi, little lump," Lilly said as she settled her head on her left shoulder, mirroring how Miley had been holding her. Turning to Miley, Lilly said, "I remember this now, Miley. You having this dream, I mean. You had this one by yourself, and you told me then that I wouldn't have the dream myself until much later. And you never would tell me what you had seen, just that it was wonderful." Lilly was wiping tears with her free hand as she finished, "And you were right, it is wonderful."_

_Miley couldn't take it any more, and she let go and allowed the tears to fall freely. She was laughing and smiling, but the tears came nonetheless. "I just..." She was unable to put what she was feeling into words, so she just quit trying. Instead, she just held her wife and her daughter, letting go of all her fears, all her worries, and losing herself in the love of their embrace._

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock made Miley nearly jump out of her skin. She did a double-take around her room, convincing herself that she was back in her proper time. While some details of the dream were already starting to fade a bit, Miley was sure that other parts of it would remain crystal clear as long as she lived. Now it was time to get ready for Lilly's soccer game.

**Author's Afterword:** Wow, another deeply emotional chapter. Something about those dreams just gets me; I was nearly crying at several points while I was writing this one, too. I had thought about putting the soccer game in this chapter as well, but anything after the dream would have been anticlimactic. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll get working on the last two or three as soon as I can!

-- Jo --


	11. Chapter 11: Time to Shine

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the great reviews. Again, that positive feedback really keeps writers motivated, because it's always nice when someone appreciates our efforts. Among all the reviews, I had one that really stood out. Senogues, thank you immensely for your review, because you hit the nail on the head. Miley's and Lilly's romance is about love and being happy, not about being homosexual or heterosexual or bisexual. That was the goal I set for this story, and it makes me feel good that I was able to accomplish it. Hopefully that's how others are feeling too! Standard legal disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 11: Time to Shine

_This is the life_

_Hold on tight_

_And this is the dream_

_It's all I need_

_--_Hannah Montana"This Is the Life"

As Miley, Jackson and Robbie Ray pulled into the school's parking lot, they noticed a good turnout for the soccer game tonight. East Malibu High was one of Seaview's traditional rivals, and this being the opening match of the season only fueled the desire of both teams to win. After the Suburban was parked, the three of them made their way to the ticket table. Miley and Jackson got in for free, but Robbie Ray's ticket cost five dollars. After paying, he looked for his two kids, finally spotting them in the middle of the student section. He took a seat on the lower side of the bleachers, giving his kids some space.

Miley made her way to the center of the student section, where she sat down next to Oliver. She noted that just down the bench on her left side sat Jen Kittrell's boyfriend, a senior named Lee Potson. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him during the game. Oliver said, "You got here just in time. They're getting ready to get started."

Sure enough, no sooner had the words left Oliver's mouth than both teams started to run onto the field, taking their positions. Miley wasn't a big soccer player, but she understood enough about it to follow the game fairly well. She noted that Seaview was taking the kickoff for the first half, and when she realized which two girls were in the circle to take the kick, she had to ask Oliver to make sure she was seeing things correctly. "Oliver!" she hissed. "Is that Lilly and Jen taking the kickoff?"

Oliver looked at the field, then said, "Yeah, looks like it to me. Jen's a pretty good player, so I bet Lilly'll get some good shots if she can run with her."

_Her getting a good shot in on Lilly is what I'm worried about,_ Miley thought. The whistle blew, and Lilly tapped the ball to Jen, then tried to cut through East's defense. Jen's pass was intercepted, and East started going the other way, only to be similarly stopped by Seaview's midfield.

The first twenty minutes were a show of defense, with limited advances into scoring position on both sides. That changed when an East player made a poor pass, which was kicked by one of Seaview's midfielders ahead to Lilly on the left side of the field. Lilly spun with the ball, lifting it over the outstretched leg of an East defender, then running through the middle of the field with the ball. Two fullbacks were in her way; the first she faked left, then rolled the ball between her legs when she stretched to try and get it. The second defender, Lilly just outran, keeping the ball ahead of her. Lilly looked ahead to the goal, seeing Jen running with her far to her right out of the corner of her eye. The goalkeeper, seeing she was in a very bad situation, made the only play she could: she charged Lilly. Right before contact, Lilly launched a pass across the goal box and Jen struck it home, slamming it solidly into the back of the net. Immediately after she passed, Lilly fell to her left, to avoid slamming into the keeper. As she rolled on the ground, she looked to the goal; when she saw the ball drive into the rear of the goal, she yelled with joy. Jumping up, she raised her arms above her head, then she ran to Jen, who simply said, "Nice feed, Truscott," and walked away. However, that didn't spoil Lilly's mood as she ran off the field to take a break, happy with her assist.

In the stands, Seaview's student section stood as a whole as Lilly made her run through East's defense. When Lilly sent the pass to Jen, who hammered it into the goal, the section erupted in cheers. Jen's boyfriend Lee yelled, "That's my girlfriend who just scored that goal!"

Thrilled at Lilly's display of talent, Miley likewise yelled, "That's MY girlfriend who made that run and got the assist!' As the two looked at each other, Lee smiled and high-fived Miley, who smiled in return. As they sat back down for the kickoff, Lee turned to Miley.

"You know, you seem alright for a sophomore," he said to Miley. He added, "Now that I realize who you are."

"Thanks," she answered. "I figured Jen would have told you all these horrible things about me," she said. "I'm not sure why she's got such a thing against Lilly and me."

Lee turned back to the game, underway again. "Not sure about that myself, just know that she doesn't like having class with you. It's something about the lesbian thing, but she never has told me what."

Miley sighed. "You know, when she's not saying mean things to me, Jen doesn't seem quite so bad."

Lee turned back to Miley. "She's not a bad person. What was your name again?"

"Miley."

"She's not a bad person, Miley. She's been worried about this game for weeks now, with the team being shorthanded. But after watching your girlfriend play, maybe we've got a shot at beating these jerks."

Miley smiled. "Thanks. Lilly really is an awesome athlete, in any sport she tries," she said. Miley glanced back at the field. Seaview was setting up for a corner kick, and Jen was taking it. She raised her arm to start the break of attackers, then launched a high, outward-curling cross. At the far end of the goal, Miley saw a blur of blonde hair connect with the ball, driving it behind the goalkeeper's outstretched hands into the inside of the net for Seaview's second goal. Miley was first on her feet, cheering, "WAY TO GO, LILLY!" She looked over at Lee and said, "You know, our women make a pretty scary team, huh?"

He laughed at that comment as she applauded, saying, "It sure looks that way, Miley."

With the score 2-0 at halftime, the teams took their break. Miley took the chance to go for a walk to find Oliver. He had gotten up right after Jen's goal, and Miley was curious as to what he was up to. She found him at the side of the pitch, talking to some of Jackson's friends. Oddly, Jackson wasn't with them. She got Oliver's attention, and he excused himself to go talk to her.

As Oliver got to her, he said, "Sorry Miley, but I had to look into something."

"What was it? Oh, did you see Lilly's goal?" she asked, still excited.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was perfect. The goalie didn't even see her coming in 'til it was all over. WHAM!" He struck his palm with his fist to illustrate the point. "But to get back to why I was down here, I found out something interesting about Jackson."

Miley's ears perked up at the thought of any gossip regarding her brother. "Is it good?" she asked, clearly hoping that would be the case.

"Oh yeah, I think so," said Oliver. "It seems your brother has a thing for a new transfer student at Seaview."

Miley thought back to dinner. "He mentioned something about her, but he didn't know her name. He was talking about her at dinner this evening."

Oliver said, "Well, it just so happens that she's on the soccer team." He pointed at the huddle of Seaview players. "Number eighteen. Her name's Kaela Davis."

Miley followed Oliver's outstretched finger, spotting her in the huddle. She was taller than many of the other girls, with reddish hair, almost rust colored. She had a thin but still athletic build, and from the muscles in her legs, Miley guessed she must be a runner.

Following Miley's line of thinking, Oliver said, "Track and field star at her old school, sprints, hurdles, long jump, all that. But since she transferred, she can't compete this year in that same sport. So she heard the soccer team was shorthanded and she offered to play. Turns out she's not too bad. She played some of the first half at midfield, and I bet they'll play her a bit more in the second with a two goal lead."

As Miley watched, the girls broke the huddle, and eleven girls went back onto the field, leaving just two on the sideline. Lilly and Jen stayed at their striker positions, and Miley noted with amusement that the girls were talking together and laughing as they took their positions. _Lilly's good nature can overcome just about anything._ Miley also noticed that, sure enough, Kaela Davis was indeed going into the game at right outside midfield. As Miley watched her, she noticed Kaela looked to the far side of the field and waved at someone coyly. As Miley tracked the direction in which she waved, she saw..._JACKSON?_ Her brother was indeed waving at Kaela, shouting something that Miley couldn't make out. _Probably asking her for her phone number, I bet,_ she thought. "Oliver!" Miley said.

"Yeah, Miles?"

"Is that Jackson she's waving at?"

"Is who waving...oh, Kaela. Ummmm, yeah, looks like it."

"Did she just blow him a kiss?!?" Miley practically yelled.

Oliver nodded his head. "Yep, looks like a yes on that one too, Miles." He looked back at Miley, his expression all seriousness. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

Miley gave him a look of annoyance, then she said, "You men, you're all alike."

"I blame the Y chromosome," Oliver replied, still not cracking a smile.

Right as Miley opened her mouth to verbally strike back, the referee's whistle sounded, starting the second half. She instead said, "Nice one, Oken. I yield...this time." Then she turned her attention to the game, just in time to see Lilly surge forward and intercept a pass between East's forwards. She quickly sent the ball to her left, when Jen was moving into position. As she passed the ball, Lilly took off, angling down the field and out toward the sideline. Jen faked one of East's midfielders, then she booted a long, high pass down and out to the right side of the field. Getting a feeling like she was about to see something spectacular, Miley said, "Oliver...this could be good."

As the ball arced down the sideline, Lilly and East's left fullback both raced for the ball. As they reached its landing spot, Lilly leaped, turning her body toward the goal and boxing the defender out behind her. The fact that their momentum sent the defender sprawling was luck, but it was Lilly's body position and control that trapped the ball softly, dropping it to the ground with minimal bounce and only a slight roll toward the goal. As Lilly landed, she immediately pushed the ball forward, and the goalkeeper's hesitation to charge cost her and her team. Lilly launched a shot toward the far top corner of the net, curling it into the goal perfectly as it flew just past the reach of the keeper. As the ball scraped across the net inside the goal, Lilly shrieked, raising her hands in celebration, then she did something no one saw coming.

"Oliver, why is Lilly coming towards us?" Miley asked as she saw Lilly run toward them.

Oliver took a moment to think, then said, "Well, my guess is that she wants a kiss from her girlfriend in celebration of that unbelievable goal."

Embarrassment flickered for just a moment in Miley's mind before it was snuffed out. _We're out, the whole school knows we're engaged, and she DID just score an amazing goal..._ Miley made up her mind that Lilly did indeed deserve a kiss for her very stylish goal.

As Lilly reached them, her face sweaty but aglow, she said, "That one was just for you, Miley!"

As Lilly got within range, Miley said, "And this one is for you, sweetheart." With that, she leaned across the short fence, wrapped her arms around Lilly's shoulders and gave her a deep kiss, holding it for several seconds. When they hesitantly pulled their lips apart, Miley saw that Lilly's eyes were closed, a look of bliss on her face.

Lilly fluttered her eyes open, saying, "Wow. Thanks, hon. Maybe I should score more goals."

Miley smiled and replied, "Maybe you should. Now get back out there, they're about to kick off again!" Lilly grinned and turned, sprinting back onto the field as the game got underway again. In just a few seconds, she was back in position, nearly intercepting another pass as she ran back to her side of the field.

Oliver shook Miley by her right shoulder, saying, "That was terrific! The crowd cheered just as loud for you two kissing as they did for the goal!"

Still slightly enthralled by the lingering effects of the kiss, Miley said, "Did they? I didn't notice." And truthfully she hadn't.

As she and Oliver made their way back up into the bleachers, whistles resounded, all directed at Miley. Miley was just a bit embarrassed by all the attention directed at her, but she smiled, knowing that she'd gladly do it again if the opportunity arose. As Miley took her seat next to Lee, she said, "See what I mean? Our girlfriends make a dangerous team."

Lee nodded, then said, "You know, Jen thought that you two were playing some kind of prank, punking everybody in the school or something about the whole lesbian thing. But you'd have to be pretty good actresses to fake that in front of half the school."

Miley was first taken aback that anyone would think they were faking their love for each other, but then she realized he had said that to show her that he _was_ convinced that she and Lilly were serious about each other. Miley looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Trust me, there's nothing fake about how we feel for each other. This ring," she said, holding her left hand up for everyone to see, "and the ring Lilly wears show how much we care about each other. When we graduate, we're getting married before we go to college, so we can be a couple in every way possible." Putting her hand back down, Miley noticed she had an audience in the bleachers at this point. "Lilly has been an amazing friend, and now she's become so much more. I'm truly blessed to have such an terrific woman who loves me like she does." She glanced back at the rows behind her, then said, "We don't have any agenda other than loving and being with each other. We're a couple, just like lots of other couples in this school, only we're more serious than lots of them. And Lilly and I appreciate that all of our classmates have been as accepting of us as you have. Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts."

Several girls in the row just above and behind Miley were sniffling, and one after another they leaned down and gave her a quick hug. Miley didn't know any of them, and somehow that made the gesture more touching to her. "Aw no, now I'm gonna start crying," she said, laughing and tearing up as she returned the hugs.

As the last hug finished, she saw Lee looking at her with a smile on his face. "You know, Miley, you're all right," he said, playfully punching her in the left shoulder.

Miley winced at the punch, which stung all the way down her arm, but she bravely said, "Thanks...I think," as she shook her arm, trying to get the stinging sensation to stop.

The rest of the game was uneventful, as no further scores or impressive plays emerged, just solid defensive work from both teams. When the whistle blew, the final score was 3-0 in favor of Seaview, and the bleachers were full of noisy, cheering students. Miley ran down onto the field to meet Lilly, but she saw the players were huddled in a circle, stretching out after the game while the coach talked to them. When he dismissed the girls, Lilly turned and ran for Miley.

Miley knew that Lilly was going to be dirty and sweaty, but she felt that it'd be mean to tell Lilly not to hug her. And really, Miley didn't care what condition Lilly was in, so long as she was in her arms. When Lilly reached she started to say, "Miles, I'm pretty dirty--" but she was cut off by Miley leaping forward and hugging her tightly, then planting a warm kiss on her lips.

"I don't care," whispered Miley as she held her lover.

Lilly melted into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around Miley. "Love you," she whispered against Miley's lips.

"Mmm, love you too," Miley whispered back. "You played great tonight! I'm so proud of you!" she said, slightly louder, pulling her face back but not releasing Lilly from her embrace.

Jen Kittrell stopped by the two girls. "Truscott, you played a really good game tonight. Keep it up," she said, nodding to Lilly. Lilly looked at her for a second or two, then looked at Miley pointedly, finally turning her gaze back to Jen. Jen sighed and said, "Okay, Stewart, I'm sorry I was a bitch to you today. I have my moments, and you got one today. But your girlfriend here's pretty cool, and I'll try to be nicer to you."

Miley was stunned. She managed to say, "Thanks, Jen," but forming any sentences more complex than that were beyond at that moment. Lilly squeezed Miley, then turned back to Jen and said, "Thank you, Jen. Miley means the world to me, so when someone's mean to her, that hurts worse than if they were mean to me."

Adding to Miley's shock, Jen Kittrell actually smiled. It was the first time Miley had ever seen that rare occurrence up close. She was trying to decide if she was relieved or frightened when Jen said, "You two have got a good thing. Don't screw it up." She then turned and walked off, looking for Lee. As she spotted him, she waved and hurried over to him.

Lilly just kept grinning as Miley's mouth hung open. Finally, Miley composed herself enough to say, "What the sam hill was that? Was she actually being _nice_?"

Lilly said, "Yeah, she was." She started walking with Miley around the soccer field. It was the long way to Robbie Ray's car, but obviously Lilly had something she was wanting to tell Miley without anyone overhearing. As they got some distance between themselves and the others, Lilly said in a soft voice, "Jen told me why she's been so freaked out about the two of us."

Miley tried to conceal her surprise by not spinning her head around to look at Lilly, but it was very, very hard. "Was it a good reason?" Miley asked.

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah." She looked ahead of them for a second, them turned her gaze back to Miley. "About two years ago, Jen had a really good friend named Bethany. A really good friend." Miley waited for Lilly to continue, remaining silent. Lilly looked hard at Miley and said, "A really,_ really good_ _friend_."

Getting it now, Miley said, "OH. Like, _us_ kind of really really good friends."

Lilly said, "Yeah, they both had feelings about each other, but they never really talked about how they felt. Then one night when they were staying together at Bethany's house while her parents were out of town, they had a few drinks out of Bethany's dad's bottle of gin. After that, they didn't even talk, they just go after each other, right there on the floor, then they go to Bethany's bedroom, where they finally fall asleep afterwards."

Miley said, "Wow. I never would have guessed that about Jen."

Lilly said, "Well, I'm not finished yet. There's more. The next morning, Jen wakes up and totally freaks out. She said she started screaming at Bethany about taking advantage of her, while the whole time all Bethany keeps saying is, 'I love you, I love you'." Lilly swallowed, her throat tightening up slightly as she talked. "So Jen finally has had enough and she hits Bethany. She said," Lilly stopped for a second. "She said, she hit her _hard_. Then she tells Bethany not to ever say a word about them having sex, and she gets her clothes and takes off."

Miley was numb listening to Lilly's story. Even for Jen Kittrell, that sounded cruel. "Lilly, that's horrible."

Lilly turned to look at Miley again. Now tears were forming in her eyes, and they were turning red. "Miley, I'm still not finished." Miley stopped talking and listened. Lilly continued, "Later that night, Jen gets a call from Bethany's parents, who had gotten back home. Bethany had tried to kill herself."

Miley gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "Did she die?" she asked, frantically.

Lilly said, "No," shaking her head, "but it was close. She had taken a bunch of her mom's sleeping pills and Tylenol, then drank the rest of her dad's gin. She stopped breathing in the emergency room, but they got her stomach pumped in time to save her life. She was on a ventilator for a day while the drugs in her system wore off, and she had some liver damage from the Tylenol, but overall she came out okay. Physically, at least." Lilly stopped walking and turned to look at Miley. "When Bethany was released from the hospital, she transferred schools, then later her whole family moved. Through all that, she never told anyone at the hospital what happened between her and Jen. Jen thinks she probably told her parents, and that was why they moved, but she's not sure, because she and Bethany never spoke again."

Miley was both furious and heartbroken over Lilly's story. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I really don't know whether to be angry or sad or both," she said.

Lilly said, "I was both. Jen said she thought about killing herself over what she had done to her best friend, but her parents got her some help before she followed through on her thoughts." Lilly paused again, obviously gathering herself. "Jen told me that the reason she's been so mean to you is because seeing us together reminded her of how cruel she had been to a really good friend. How cruel she had acted to someone who loved her, despite everything that Jen had done to her." Lilly took Miley's hand, and the pair started walking again. "She said that she sometimes wonders how things would have worked out between her and Bethany, if she had given Bethany a chance."

"I never would have imagined that about Jen Kittrell," Miley said, her voice subdued. "That must be horrible having to live with herself, knowing how badly she hurt someone who loved her." She shuddered as she found that she couldn't even start to imagine what that would feel like.

Lilly nodded and said, "She said it _was_ horrible, but she also said that she deserves it." After a pause, Lilly said. "She really has times where she hates herself, Miley. I saw it tonight. When she'd miss a pass or make a mistake, she'd get furious with herself. She just does a good job of channeling that anger towards other people or other things, most of the time."

Miley pulled Lilly close, switching hands so they were holding hands with their outside hands while holding each other with their inside arms. "Lilly, there are only two people who can forgive Jen: Bethany, and herself. You can't forgive her for Bethany, and you sure as heck can't forgive her for herself. Jen has to deal with what she did herself."

"I know, Miley," Lilly said, about to cry again, "but when I try to think about--" She stopped, fighting to hold back tears. "When I try to think about what that would have felt like, for either of them, I just--" She stopped walking and put her head on Miley's shoulders and started crying. That broke Miley's floodgates as well, and the girls held each other in the shadows besides the bleachers for a few minutes while they just cried, in mourning for a love lost before it could bloom.

After both of them had cried and the tears started to stop, they looked at each other and both said, "Sorry," at the same time. That got a small laugh from each of them, lightening the mood. Miley said, "Did Jen say you could tell me about her and Bethany?"

Lilly looked a bit sheepish. "Not in those words, but she didn't tell me _not_ to tell you. And why would she tell me that, then come apologize to you, if she didn't think I was going to tell you? She knows that we share everything, Miley. I told her that before she started to tell me her story."

Miley said, "Okay, then let's see how she does around us now. She sure seems to have taken to playing soccer with you," she said, bumping Lilly's shoulder as they started walking again.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, she went from hating me to putting up with me after that pass I made to her for her goal. Then it became starting to like me after her assist on my goal. By this rate, we might be friends after a few games!"

Miley laughed too. "That might be hoping for a bit too much, Lilly," she said.

As they reached the Suburban, Robbie Ray and Jackson were standing by the vehicle, ready to go. Lilly gave Robbie Ray a hug, then said, "Thanks for giving me a ride home, Mr. Stewart. Mom and Dad had that dinner for his office tonight, or they'd have been here too."

"Aw, you know we're happy to give you a lift, darlin'," Robbie Ray said as Lilly released him and then gave Jackson a quick hug.

"Hey, you're sweaty!" said Jackson as he tried to pull away. Lilly finally let him go, an evil grin on her face.

"Nice one, Lilly," Miley said appreciatively.

"Thanks, Miles," Lilly said in response. She opened the door for Miley to climb inside; once Miley was in, Lilly followed her inside. They sat in the bench seat in the back of the vehicle, huddling against each other as if they were cold. This close, Lilly definitely did smell of sweat, but Miley ignored it, needing her lover's touch more than anything else.

Thinking back to the story Lilly had relayed to her about Jen and Bethany, Miley whispered, "Do you think your parents would let you spend the night with me tonight?"

Lilly felt a shudder pass through Miley's body. She turned to look at Miley, who had obviously been thinking about Jen's story, based on how worried she looked at that moment. "Probably if we asked, but Miley, try not to let that story do this to you. You know that's not what happened with us. We told each other how we felt, and we're happy about it. Their story isn't ours," Lilly said with a gentle smile.

Miley nodded her head then said, "I know, I just feel so sad after hearing that story, for the pain the two of them had to feel. I just want to be able to hold you tonight. I haven't gotten to sleep with you all week, and I miss your touch."

Lilly knew that Miley wasn't talking about sex, she was just needing the comfort that their being together brought. And truth be told, Lilly could use it too; the story had upset her greatly when Jen had told it to her, and having Miley with her tonight would be a very calming thing. "Let me call and ask, Miley," she said, getting her phone out of her purse. She dialed her mom's number. When her mother answered the phone, Lilly said, "Mom? This is Lilly. We won the game, and I scored two goals!" She listened for a few seconds, smiling. "Yes, Miley was there, she was thrilled she got to see them. That's why I was calling. I know you and Dad won't be back until later, and Ron is still at work, and I was just starting to feel a bit worried about going home by myself." A pause to listen again. "No, it's just... Well, a story that one of the girls on the soccer team told me tonight kinda has both Miley and me upset, and I really don't want to be home alone right now. Is there any way I could spend the night with Miley?" As she listened, Lilly smiled broadly, a smile of genuine happiness, then she laughed. "Thanks Mom! Love you and Daddy!" Lilly said as she hung up. She turned to Miley and said, "It's okay."

Noticing that Lilly was blushing slightly, Miley asked, "What else did she say?"

Lilly whispered, "She said for us not to be having sex while your dad was in the house," causing Miley to blush too.

"Oops," Miley said. "You think we were too loud at your house?" she asked Lilly in a whisper.

Lilly shook her head. "I don't think so," she whispered back. "Maybe moms can just tell by the way we look."

Miley thought about that and decided it might be possible. "Well, you do get this little glow of happiness, after we make love," she whispered. "I can see it across the room," she said with a smile.

Lilly grinned a guilty grin. "You get this little bounce in your walk, I've noticed. It's just so cute, like you have a little hop in your legs," she said, giggling and leaning into Miley.

Miley turned her gaze to the front of the Suburban and said loudly, "Daddy? Can Lilly spend the night with us? Her parents aren't getting back until really late, and Ron won't be there until after he gets off at eleven, at the earliest. She's already called her mom and asked, and she said it was okay."

Robbie Ray said, "You need to get some clothes, Lilly?"

Lilly nodded, then she realized he couldn't see her nod, so she said, "Yes, please. I need some clothes for tomorrow, and my backpack and books."

"Okay, we're about at your house now, so I'll just run in with you," Robbie Ray said.

As they pulled up, Lilly got her house key out, then climbed out of the Suburban and went to the door with Robbie Ray. Once they were gone, Jackson turned around and said, "You are so lucky, having your girlfriend over on a school night!"

Miley said, "I know." She suddenly realized that Jackson might be mad about that. "Are you mad about that, Jackson?"

He was quiet, then turned and said, "A little bit, because I bet if I asked Dad if my girlfriend could spend the night, he'd say no, or make us sleep in separate rooms or something so we wouldn't be fooling around."

Miley said, "Jackson, just so you know, Lilly and I don't do anything like that when you and Daddy are in the house. We really just hold each other. And kiss some. Well, we kiss a lot. But that's it, really."

Jackson looked at her, then he said, "Miley, I said that I only minded a little bit. One thing you've always been is sure of you were doing. I used to make fun of you when you wanted to be a singer, and you stuck to it because you knew it was what you wanted to do. If you really feel that you and Lilly are going to be together—and I know you do—then you two are going to be together. There's no point fighting it."

"Gee, thanks," said Miley sarcastically.

"Wait a second, Miles," Jackson said quickly. "One thing about you and Lilly is that you two are so totally good for each other. You've always supported each other, and you've always loved each other. Plus, I know the only reason you two aren't married right now is because you're too young."

Miley looked away from Jackson, looking at Lilly's house as she waited for Lilly and her father to come back out. "Well, you're right on that point, too," she muttered.

Happy that she agreed on that point, Jackson said, "So the way I see it, you two are pretty much married, just with a countdown."

Miley spun her head to face him. "A _countdown_? Like a bomb going off?" she yelled.

"Or like a space shuttle launch," he replied. "Why are you so hateful tonight, anyway?"

Miley took stock of herself, and she realized that she really was being hateful. She sighed. "Jackson, I'm sorry. You're trying to be nice to me, and I'm just being bitchy. Lilly and I are due to start our periods in a couple of days."

Jackson made a face of disgust and said, "Okay, that might have been a bit too much information, but it does explain the grouchiness." He turned around, then quickly turned back to face her. "You two have your periods together?" he asked with an equal mix of disgust and amazement.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, we've been in synch for over a year." She looked at her brother and said, "It happens around girls who spend a lot of time around each other, Jackson. Well, some of the time." She lowered her gaze, as she did feel bad for biting his head off. "Sorry again. And thank you for not having a big problem with Lilly and me sleeping together."

She really didn't want to get into why she was so sad tonight, because she knew that would only keep her upset. Jen's horrific behavior was no one's fault but Jen's. It was terrible, but there was nothing Miley could do about it. She knew that, and Lilly would be the first to remind her of that. Still, having experienced the joy of being with the person she was meant to be with, Miley sincerely hoped that Bethany wasn't the one Jen was supposed to be with.

The opening of the car door startled Miley, making her jump slightly. Lilly climbed in, wearing a t-shirt and shorts with flip-flops. "Okay, ready to go!" As Robbie Ray started the Suburban and they pulled away, Lilly leaned over to Miley and said, "What's wrong? You and Jackson get into it?"

Miley shook her head, then whispered, "No, he was actually being nice. He told me that he really didn't mind us sleeping together, because the way he saw it, the fact that we're not eighteen is the only thing keeping us from being married."

"Wow, Jackson's getting smarter!" Lilly whispered back, smiling. That got a smile out of Miley.

"And I _was_ being really hateful to him, when he was trying to be nice. Then it hit me why I've been so emotional tonight, and why I was chewing him out over nothing," she said, still whispering.

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes for a minute, not understanding. Then her eyes widened and she said, "Oh. Wow, I had forgotten about it."

Miley smiled and said, "You always forget. That's why I keep reminding you each month, remember?"

Lilly smiled and said, "Oh yeah. Well, good thing I've got you," she said as pulled Miley into a hug.

Miley ignored the still-lingering sweaty smell Lilly had, then said, "I must really love you if I'm hugging you while you smell this bad."

Lilly laughed and answered, "I was wondering when you were going to hit your limit, Miley."

Miley just closed her eyes, ignored the smell and snuggled tighter as she said, "No limits for me wanting you, girlfriend."

When they arrived at Miley's house, the girls climbed out of the back of the Suburban. Jackson had already unlocked the front door, and Miley and Lilly followed him inside. As soon as they were inside, Miley pointed up the stairs and told Lilly, "Go."

Lilly said, "Shower?" Miley nodded her head. Lilly went.

Robbie Ray came in the house, talking on his cell phone. As he closed the door, he said goodbye and hung up. "Who was that you were talking to, Daddy?" Miley asked.

"Lilly's mom. I was just telling her that we got home okay, so she wouldn't worry about Lilly." He went over to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "She played one heck of a game tonight, Miles. I'm sure glad we went. Hate her mom and dad couldn't make it, though. They're gonna regret missin' those goals of hers."

Miley smiled and said, "There'll be other games, Dad. I think Lilly had fun tonight, so she might be playing a bit longer than she had thought." She hugged Robbie Ray and said, "Thank you again for letting Lilly spend the night tonight. It really means a lot to me. Thanks," she said, finishing with a kiss on his cheek. "Good night!" she called out, heading to the stairs.

"Night Miles, and tell Lilly good night too!" Robbie Ray said.

Miley opened the door to her bedroom, catching Lilly just about to drop her bathrobe and get dressed for bed. "AHHHHH!" Lilly shrieked before she realized it was just Miley. She plopped down on their bed. "You scared me to death, Miley! I thought it was your dad or Jackson coming through that door!"

Miley walked over to the bed and said, "Sorry, didn't think you'd be done that fast," as she leaned down to kiss Lilly. Lilly leaned up into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist and pulling her onto the bed with her by leaning back, placing Miley neatly on top of her chest. They kissed that way for a minute or two, and when they broke for air, Lilly opened her eyes and saw Miley's beautiful blue eyes glimmering down at her, her lower lip pulled just slightly between her teeth as she smiled down at Lilly. "You are so beautiful, Miley," Lilly said. "But you smell bad, too." She sat back up, returning Miley to her standing position. "Your turn for the shower," she said, gently turning Miley toward the bathroom and giving her a pat on her butt. Miley dutifully walked to the bathroom, looking back over her shoulder and sending Lilly a sultry look as she entered the bathroom and closed the door. "Wow," said Lilly, to no one in particular. After a minute or so of staring after Miley, she stood up and got her pajamas on. Once that was done, she turned down the bed and crawled in. She had just gotten settled in when Miley came out of the bathroom. Wearing nothing.

Lilly's eyes got rather large as she said, "Oh, that is _so_ not fair!" She sat up, continuing, "Miley, you're teasing me! You know we can't do anything while your dad and brother are here!"

Miley crossed the room and took a pair of panties out of her underwear drawer, slipping them on while giving Lilly a view of her profile only. She then took a nightshirt out of her sleepwear drawer and slipped it over her head. "Don't think of it as teasing," she said as she slid into the bed, immediately crawling against Lilly and wrapping her arms and legs around her. "Think of it as a preview for tomorrow night," she said, right before she kissed Lilly deeply. In truth, the little show she had put on had turned Miley on as much as it had Lilly, and the kissing quickly escalated into holding and then to hands roaming across and then under clothes. At the same time, the girls realized how close they were to crossing their self-imposed line, and they both said, "We need to stop," both with just about the same amount of disappointment in their voices.

Lilly giggled at how they echoed each other, making Miley giggle as well. "Lilly, stop laughing," said Miley.

"Okay, Miles," Lilly said, still giggling.

With _lots_ of willpower, the girls were able to rein in first their laughing, then their hormones. Knowing that they were going to be able to make love tomorrow night when Robbie Ray took Jackson to a basketball game after the meeting with the record company gave them just enough strength to resist the call of something that had quickly become natural to them: the need to be part of each other, both the physical act and the emotions that went along with it. For Miley and Lilly, neither of them had ever been with anyone else, so to them there truly was no difference between having sex and making love. Each action carried the promise of love and devotion with it, making a simple touch an unspoken communication of love and friendship, a kiss a promise of fidelity and desire, and intimate contact the extension of their trust in each other. The act of making love was not just physical release but a sacred ritual for them, a way to renew their commitment and love for each other, of rededicating themselves to their union. The two young women had discovered by instinct what most others take years to discover, if indeed they ever do.

Miley rolled over in the bed, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder for a change. Lilly smiled, happy to run her fingers through Miley's slightly wet hair. "Night sweetheart," she said to Miley, who replied, "Night Lils." They then shared a soft kiss before they closed their eyes and fell fast asleep, worries forgotten for the moment.

**Author's Afterword:** Well, I had planned on getting a little further into the story with this chapter, but that was such a perfect place to end the chapter! Also, this chapter took a bit more out of me emotionally than I had expected. Readers, please remember that abuse is abuse, be it physical, verbal or emotional. There's no excuse for it, and no one deserves it. If you're in an abusive relationship, do everything you can to get out, or it will consume you entirely. Next update will be done as soon as I can write it; give me the typical three or four days and get ready for the showdown!

-- Jo --


	12. Chapter 12: Faith

**Author's Note:** We're approaching the end of this story, but I'm already planning out at least one, maybe two more afterwards. Heck, I may go nuts and just keep doing them. I'd like to thank one reviewer for pointing out something that I had missed on proofreading chapter 11, namely that it would most likely be a problem if Miley and Lilly were planning on a big night together but were due to start that same day. Therefore, I'll just retroactively edit that to be them due to start in **two** days instead. Sometimes being the writer kicks ass! If the edited version doesn't post correctly, just feel free to correct that one yourself. Thanks for pointing that little slip out so I could correct it! Standard legal disclaimers from the previous chapters apply to all these others.

**You and Me, Together**

by Jo P.

Chapter 12: Faith

_I know what you're like, I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down and tell you plain_

_It's everything you see, every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve_

_--_Hannah Montana"I Got Nerve"

The shrill chirping of the alarm clock shook Miley and Lilly from their sleep. As Lilly came to, she realized her face was lying directly behind Miley's head, covered in her dark brown locks. She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the smell of Miley's hair and how it tickled her face. Thinking that Miley should enjoy the fun tickling sensation, she ran her right hand along Miley's ribs, then went to work, tickling furiously.

Miley squawked as she jumped out of the bed, nearly dragging Lilly with her. "Lilly!" she yelled, more out of surprise than any real anger. Seeing Lilly's face lit with laughter derailed her thoughts of revenge, however. _She looks like an angel,_ Miley thought. _So beautiful, and so happy. _She felt both awed and humbled as she realized, _I do this to her. I make her this happy. And she does it to me, too._ Pushing aside all thoughts of retaliation, Miley sat down on the bed, running her left hand through Lilly's flaxen hair. "You look like an angel when you smile and laugh like that, you know," she said to Lilly.

Lilly smiled then shifted to rest her head in Miley's lap. "I'm your angel, Miley," she said. She looked up into Miley's eyes as she said, "And you're mine. Not all angels are blondes, you know."

Blushing just slightly, Miley smiled as she looked down into Lilly's eyes, rendered a shade of aqua from the soft sunlight entering the room. "We need to start getting ready for school. Lots to do today, and the big meeting is right after school."

"What time does it start?" asked Lilly as she reluctantly lifted her head from Miley's lip.

"It's supposed to start at four, but I plan on us getting there at about four-fifteen or four-twenty," Miley said. "I'm expected to make him wait. Comes with being the reigning champion," she said with a grin.

Lilly smiled back. "We taking our clothes with us, or is your dad bringing them?" she said as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Miley followed her in, getting her toothbrush. "Daddy's bringing them when he picks us up. Too big a risk to take them to school with us."

"That's true," Lilly said softly as she removed her pajamas and stepped into the shower. When they were pressed for time and really couldn't be fooling around, she and Miley knew to take their showers separately. The temptation to get frisky was just too great when the object of your heart's desire was a foot away, naked, dripping wet, and totally willing to reciprocate.

While Lilly showered, Miley finished brushing her teeth then used the bathroom. When she was finished, she went into the closet, pulling out some clothes for school today. As she came back into the bedroom, Lilly walked out of the bathroom. "All clear for Ms. Montana's shower," she said with a quirky grin on her face, even offering a weak salute.

"Yes ma'am," Miley answered, saluting in return. She walked into the bathroom, removing her nightshirt once inside and then entering the already warm shower. Her hair was thicker and just slightly longer than Lilly's, so she took more time when she showered. Lilly had already planned for that and had hurried with her washing to ensure Miley would have enough time to do her hair. Miley looked at the waterproof clock under the shower head, checking her time and mentally thanking Lilly for planning ahead. Grabbing her Herbal Essences shampoo, she made sure to get the orange one today, since that was Lilly's favorite. Thinking ahead to their night by themselves, Miley couldn't help but grin a ridiculous grin as she fantasized about what they would do. But before that, there was a little matter of business to take care of.

Miley had been thinking all week about the ideal way to deal with the Danny Lusitain situation. The perfect way would definitely end with her winning, but she really want him to lose? Or rather, how much did she want him to lose? After all, he was a new artist, trying to make it in the industry, and he was an artist on her label. They were supposed to be supporting each other, not feuding. _All because he's got some bug up his butt about Lilly and me being together. Or maybe it's because we're engaged. Heck, maybe it really is just about him thinking that we hurt his album sales._ Miley finished shampooing and rinsing her hair, then moved on to the conditioner. _Well, if his concern is his album sales, he needs to realize that my support is going to be much better for him than making me angry._ As a flash of insight hit her, Miley actually dropped the bottle of conditioner, nearly hitting her right foot with it. _Oh ho. THAT could work. But he needs to be beaten first, so he'll learn his lesson._

The bathroom door opened as Lilly said, "You okay, Miles? I heard a bang, and I was afraid you had fallen." She was relieved when she saw Miley was upright behind the frosted glass door, and Miley's response removed her last bit of concern.

"Yeah, just dropped the bottle of conditioner. Slippery sucker," Miley said. _The real problem is going to be getting him into a position where he has no chance of winning, without him realizing that. That may not be particularly fair, but I'm not gambling with mine and Lilly's future._ As she finished and rinsed the conditioner out, Miley scrubbed her body with her body wash, then rinsed for the final time. She turned off the water, then stepped out and grabbed her towels, first wrapping her hair, then drying her body off. She stepped into the bedroom and saw that Lilly had just finished drying her hair. "Give me a hand, Lil?" she asked.

"Sure!" said Lilly, moving out of the seat to let Miley plop down in front of the vanity. Lilly took the towel off Miley's hair then started the dryer as she gently began brushing and drying Miley's hair. Miley closed her eyes and felt her body relax as Lilly skillfully worked on her hair. The fact that they had been doing this for each other almost four years now made it much less painful than it could have been, and very soon Lilly had all of Miley's lush hair brushed and dried. Miley's hair exhibited its natural soft curls, as Lilly hadn't used anything to either curl or straighten her hair this morning. Lilly permitted herself a quick pass through Miley's hair with her right hand, unconsciously smiling as she enjoyed its delicate, soft feel through her fingers.

"I love it when you play with my hair like that," Miley said, her voice low and sultry. Lilly leaned forward and kissed Miley on her forehead as Miley leaned her head back, giving Lilly more access to her face. "Thank you, sweetheart," Miley said.

"You're welcome, dear," Lilly answered as she gently pulled her hand out of Miley's hair, enjoying the last strands of hair slipping between her fingers. "Now let's get dressed. I set your clothes out for you on the bed," she said to Miley as she turned to get her own clothes ready.

Miley stood and turned to her bed. "Lilly, where are the olive pants I usually wear with this green shirt?" she asked, looking for the pants she had picked out before she got into the shower.

"I put them back," said Lilly as she pulled her shirt over her head. "They're okay, but I like those khaki ones better. They make your butt look sexier," she said with a smile.

Miley said, "Oh, so you can check me out better in these pants?" Lilly nodded as she stepped into her own capris. Unable to fault her logic, Miley agreeably said, "Okay," and put on the khaki pants.

As Lilly buttoned her capris, she walked over to Miley and said, "Nice choice, Stewart." She then gently ran her hand over Miley's butt, lightly squeezing it.

While not exactly the most romantic situation, the feel of her lover's hand on her butt was incredibly sexy to Miley, and she responded to Lilly's affection by reaching back and pulling Lilly's hand onto her rear more firmly, while at the same time turning to Lilly and kissing her passionately. Lilly instantly responded by leaning into Miley and raising her left hand to the back of Miley's neck, pulling her deeper into their kiss. Miley escalated things by slipping her right hand down the back of Lilly's capris, then diving underneath the waistband of her panties. As she shifted to go lower, Lilly breathlessly said, "We need to lock the door." They walked over to the door, where Lilly blindly reached down and locked the door after fumbling for it for a few seconds. Now secure that they wouldn't be disturbed, the girls reached deeper, with Lilly taking her right hand and sending it down the front of Miley's pants, sliding it inside her panties and between her legs. Miley gasped as Lilly found her target, with Lilly matching her gasp as Miley's hand finally dove far enough down the back of Lilly's capris to just reach her own goal. Lilly managed to whisper, "We have to...oooohhh...be totally silent, Miles."

Miley whispered back, "We can do that," then she forestalled any further talking or moaning by clamping her mouth over Lilly's, muffling both their groans of pleasure for the next two minutes. Both of them worked fast, and with them knowing each other intimately it didn't take long at all. The girls clenched each other with all their strength as they both rode their orgasms together, slowly coming down in each other's arms. As Lilly fluttered her eyes open, she saw Miley slowly open her own eyes, her pupils wide with excitement. Lilly smiled at Miley, getting a matching smile in return.

As they slowly and carefully removed their hands, Lilly said, "How can I love you more each time you touch me?"

Miley replied, "I don't know, but it's the same way for me too." She kissed Lilly lightly on the lips, then she said, "And thank you, that was great," unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Lilly patted her on the back, saying, "You were pretty good yourself, Miles." She stretched, then said, "That's just the perfect way to start the day!"

Miley took Lilly's hand as they walked to the door and unlocked it. "It'll definitely give me something to think about during algebra," she said, getting a soft giggle from Lilly.

"Careful Miles, you need to pay attention in algebra, not daydream," Lilly said jokingly as they went down the steps. They stopped by the kitchen, where Robbie Ray had fixed bagels for them. Grabbing a blueberry bagel for herself and a cinnamon raisin one for Lilly, Miley kissed Robbie Ray on the cheek and said, "Thanks Daddy!'

Lilly swooped in as soon as Miley moved, also kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Yeah, thanks, Dad!" Miley laughed at Robbie Ray's expression of surprise to Lilly's new name for him, while Lilly hurried over to Miley's side, taking possession of her bagel as they picked up their bags and went out the door.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk, Miley started laughing loudly. "Oh, that was priceless!" she said. "Did you see the look on his face?"

Lilly smiled, taking a bite of her bagel. After chewing and swallowing it, she said, "Was I not supposed to call him that? I mean, I know we're not married yet, but he's going to be my father-in-law. Heck Miles, he already is, really. I'm pretty sure my parents already think of you as their daughter-in-law."

"Well, your mom sure does," Miley said, still a bit embarrassed about Mrs. Truscott's comment to Lilly on the phone last night. That got a solid laugh out of Lilly, who nearly choked on her second bite of bagel.

By the time the girls reached the school, the bagels were long gone. "So, you ready for the English quiz?" Lilly asked as they reached the school.

Miley answered, "Yeah, I think so. Reading Shakespeare gives me a headache, but I finished the reading in class yesterday."

Lilly nodded, then said, "Good, a good grade on this'll let us drop one bad quiz each." They went inside, heading to their lockers. At this point, holding hands was second nature, and they had to fight to keep from doing so in the middle of the hall where they would easily be seen by the teachers and fussed at like any other couple in the school.

The English quiz on _Julius Caesar_ went quite well, keeping the girls in a wonderful mood. Thinking back to their interlude this morning also helped to keep a smile on their faces throughout the day. Miley was pleasantly surprised when Jen Kittrell didn't give her some ugly look or snotty remark in World History, but she noticed Jen still didn't speak to her. _Too much to ask for, I guess. But then, who cares as long as she's not insulting Lilly, me, or our friends._ When school let out, the girls made their way out to the car riders' area, where they spotted Robbie Ray in line to pick them up.

Miley and Lilly reached the Suburban the same time Jackson did, but he raced ahead and jumped in the front seat, a look of triumph on his face. His expression faded when Miley said, "Congratulations. We'd rather sit in the back seat anyway," with a smile on her face.

"Easier to hold hands," Lilly cheerfully added as she helped Miley inside, then climbed in herself. As the girls buckled their seat belts, Robbie Ray pulled out from the school traffic. The first stop was Miley's house, where they dropped Jackson and the girls' books and bags off. Then they made their way to the parking garage, where they parked the Suburban and got into the limo. Robbie Ray changed in the front section, while Lilly and Miley changed in the back. Miley was wearing Hannah's white leather half jacket over a bright red patterned shirt, tight blue jeans, and her white boots. Lilly had opted for her white wig, a short miniskirt dress with so many splattered colors across it that it was impossible to tell what the original fabric's hue had been, yellow and blue striped tights and white buckled boots. As Lilly got dressed, Miley handed her a fake orange flower hairpin and a white choker to complete the look. What exactly the look was, she wasn't sure, but Miley was reasonably certain it couldn't get much more surreal.

"Wow Lilly, you look..." Miley was truly at a loss for words.

"Chaotic?" Lilly pleasantly offered.

"That works," nodded Miley. "Chaotic."

Lilly looked immensely pleased with herself, shifting from side to side so Miley could better appreciate the visual confusion. They felt the car start, then shift into gear as Robbie Ray backed out. "You ready for this, Miles?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, I think so," Miley answered. "I'm working on an idea, but I haven't got it all worked out yet."

Lilly looked slightly worried now, but she gamely said, "Well, I'll do whatever your plan takes, Miles, you know that."

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled. "Thanks hon. I know you will." She leaned over and hugged Lilly, then gave her a long kiss before they started on their makeup.

During the drive to the studio, which took about thirty minutes, Miley thought more about her plan. She asked Lilly, "What do you know about this Lusitain guy?"

Lilly thought back to what she had heard about the new singer. "Not much older than we are, seventeen, I think. Not sure about a girlfriend, but he apparently gets around, according to the magazines. He skates, which is kinda cool, because I saw an interview in one of my skate mags the other day."

Miley said, "Huh, wouldn't have thought that. Is he good?"

Lilly made a face. "Eh, sorta. Hard to tell from an interview. Didn't see him doing anything really scary in the pics, but he could do the basics."

Miley considered that as well. "He play any sports or have any hobbies?"

Lilly thought harder. "One of the gossip mags had pics of him playing basketball and throwing a Frisbee on the beach. Nice legs in a swimsuit, but not as hot as yours, Miles," Lilly said, smiling at her lover.

"Thank you," said Miley, pleased with the compliment. "Any idea what kind of personality he has?"

Lilly didn't hesitate there. "Well, he _is_ a seventeen year-old boy, so he's definitely going to have the whole hormones thing going. That's one reason why I picked this miniskirt dress; I'm hoping it distracts him without really giving him anything to peek at."

Miley looked at Lilly and said, "That's smart thinking, Lil."

"I try," Lily said, smiling back at Miley.

Miley sorted through the details in her head. _Seventeen year-old boy, plays some sports, sees lots of girls, probably competitive..._ "Lilly, did you get the impression he was pretty competitive?"

Lilly nodded. "Oh yeah. He talked about him and his band competing all the time, playing cards, bicycling, skateboarding, playing Xbox, all that."

_Perfect,_ Miley thought. "I might have a plan Lilly, but I'm still working on it," she said.

Lilly really did have faith that Miley would come out of this meeting in good shape, but there was a little worry, even if she did trust her girlfriend. "Okay, Miles," she said, keeping a smile on her face.

When they pulled into the record company's parking garage, Robbie Ray waved to the security guards, who raised the gate and let them in. They pulled into Hannah's reserved parking space near the elevator, then got out of the car. The girls took a minute or two to smooth out their clothes, check their hair and makeup, and make sure they looked perfect. Robbie Ray was wearing his business suit with his fake mustache and goatee, ready for his part as Hannah's manager/father.

Miley turned to her father and asked, "Daddy, is our attorney going to be here?"

"Of course he is, darlin'. For somethin' like this, we'd be crazy not to have him here," Robbie Ray replied.

_Okay, that's the last piece I needed,_ Miley thought. She smiled a big smile as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Okay, Hannah, spill," said Lilly. "I see that grin on your face, so you've thought of something."

Miley looked at her girlfriend and said, "Yeah, I have. Just follow my lead."

Lilly rolled her eyes as the elevator reached its destination, dinging its arrival. "I hate it when you say that," she muttered.

As they stepped off the elevator, Miley also stepped fully into her Hannah persona. In the span of three paces, her whole body stance changed, as she allowed herself to radiate the charisma that Hannah carried and that Miley tried to suppress with everyone except Lilly. By the time they reached the conference room, Lilly was worried for Danny Lusitain, because Miley meant business.

Miley opened the conference room door and entered without knocking, stalking into the room as if she owned it. Lilly followed directly behind her, with Robbie Ray trailing behind. Miley walked directly to a middle-aged man just slightly taller than she was. He was balding, with a dark mustache and a frighteningly expensive suit. As Miley approached him, he stood, smiling broadly. "Hannah! How are you, my dear?"

Miley smiled and hugged him as she said, "I'm wonderful, Mr. Bruton. Well, except for all this mess. Before we get started, there's someone you have to meet." Miley looked at Lilly, who walked over to the two of them. "This is Lola, my fiancée and the woman I love."

Lilly smiled, because Miley had spoken very highly of the record company's president. She said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Bruton. Hannah says you take a slightly different approach to the industry, one that's worked extremely well."

Mr. Bruton said, "Please, call me Hal, Lola. All of us here are so proud of Hannah, and I want to be the first to tell you that this company, as well as me personally, supports the two of you in your relationship. We've always tried to have an open mind with our artists, but the simple fact is that Hannah has been an exemplary artist of ours. She's never gotten into any kind of trouble, she always carries herself with dignity and grace, and she simply doesn't cause us embarrassment. And she hasn't caused us any this time, either. The board was very pleased with how the two of you carried yourself in Las Vegas."

Lilly stole a glance at the others sitting at the table. Her eyes instantly fell on Danny Lusitain, tall and lean, a scowl on his long face. Sitting next to him was someone who was probably his agent. On the opposite side of the side was another middle-aged man, whom Robbie Ray was now talking to. _I bet that's Hannah's attorney_. Lilly's attention snapped back to Mr. Bruton as he started talking again.

"I must say, all of us were certainly surprised at the proposal on Oprah!" he said, directing this comment to both Lilly and Miley, it seemed.

Lilly nodded and said, "Oh, I was surprised too, totally!"

Miley said, "Well, that's the point, silly," giving Lilly a hug. She turned to Mr. Bruton and said, "All the reaction I've heard and seen has been strongly positive, especially the album sales. I really wasn't expecting a jump like that. In fact, I figured the sales would probably dip slightly."

Mr. Bruton smiled. "Yes, well, it turned out better than you expected, didn't it?"

"It didn't turn out so good for all of us here!" The angry voice came from behind Miley, and she turned to finally face Danny Lusitain.

"I didn't even know about your album coming out the next week," Miley said, with ice in her voice. "I wanted to make my proposal to Lola special, and it didn't get more special than live on the Oprah show."

"Well, my album was projected as a Number One, until your little stunt!" he said, rising to his feet.

"_Projected_?" Miley shouted, stepping closer to him. "One problem with that, boy, you'd have to beat _my_ album first!"

Lilly could swear the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees. She tried to halt this argument before if degenerated any further. "Okay, your album debuted at number four, which is still really good, plus you and Hannah have totally different fan bases, so I doubt she took anyone away from your album," she said pleasantly.

He whirled to face Lilly, yelling, "The only reason you're even here is because you're screwing her, so stay out of it!"

No one even saw Miley's hand move, they just heard the loud _crack_ of her slap across his face. With a voice dripping hostility, Miley slowly said, "You _will_ apologize to my girlfriend, or your career here is over."

He locked eyes with Miley, neither of them backing down. Miley said, "Do I have to smack you again to get you to speak? Or should I just drop to your level and kick you in the balls?"

Realizing he had gone too far with his harsh words, Danny turned to Lilly and said, "Sorry, that was uncalled for. You had nothing to do with all this."

He looked back to Miley, whose eyes were still aflame with fury. "Good boy," she said quietly. "Now, we need to settle this before it gets really out of control."

Danny said, "I agree."

Miley knew she had him stirred up at this point, but she had come perilously close to losing her own self-control when he said that about Lilly. _Time to get this back on track._ "What do you say to a challenge, emo boy?" she said.

"What kind of challenge?" he asked, wary of a trick.

Miley smiled. "The kind where the winner gets what she wants," she said, turning her back to him and walking around the table to stand next to Lilly by Mr. Bruton.

"Or what he wants," Danny said. "So when I win, you'll be finished here."

Lilly thought her heart would stop when she heard that. _Oh my gosh, he's serious! He wants her career to be over!_ She turned to look at Mr. Bruton, who was even more pale than Lilly at that moment.

Miley drew everyone's attention back to her when she said, "I'll save my terms until you lose, then I'll tell you."

"Fine with me," Danny said. "So what kind of challenge did you have in mind?"

_Good, he's taken the bait._ Miley wiped the smile off her face and said, "What kind of things do you like to do? I'll beat you at something that you're good at, so you won't have any excuses for losing."

Now it was Danny's turn to smile. "You don't look like the athletic type, Hannah," he said ominously.

"I get by," Miley snapped in return. "I've seen you playing basketball in some magazines, and I've seen you skateboarding." _Okay, here goes._ "Want to try one of them? Basketball? Skateboarding?"

At the skateboarding comment, Lilly poked Miley in the ribs, getting her to flinch. "What are you doing?" she fiercely whispered through the side of her mouth. "You can't skateboard!" she said, still whispering but her voice rising.

Miley turned and looked into Lilly's beautiful blue eyes. "Do you trust me?" she whispered. Lilly didn't have to hesitate as she said, "Yes, with my life." Miley smiled and said, "Then trust me now." _And thank you for that reaction. If you knew what I was planning, it wouldn't have looked as authentic._

After watching that exchange, Danny and his agent whispered back and forth for a few minutes. When they were done, he stood and faced Miley again. "Okay, skateboarding. Tricks challenge, timed, to see who can pull the most wicked run."

Miley forced herself not to smile. _Time to set the hook, sucker._ "Fine." Lilly looked like she was about to pass out. Miley looked into her eyes, trying to get her message across. _I have a plan, Lilly. Please, please give it a chance. You'll see._

Miley turned back to him. "There's a skate park just inside Malibu. Some friends of mine go there. We can rent it for the evening, and I'll even let you pick the judges."

"Done," Danny said, unable to keep the pleasure off his face as he imagined how bad he was going to beat Hannah, who was well-known to be clumsy and no athlete at all.

Miley stood, waiting for the next part of her plan to kick in. Right on time, her attorney spoke up. "Ah, Ms. Montana, there's a slight problem with this ... challenge."

Miley maintained her self-control, projecting an air of irritation rather than the intense relief she was feeling now. "What's that, Mr. Duggar?"

Her attorney stood as he said, "Well, it clearly says in your contract that within four weeks of commencing a tour, you are prohibited from any activity deemed to present a high risk of injury to you. This is done, naturally, to prevent any injury that might force cancellation of any of your concerts. So I'm afraid you won't be able to participate in any such challenge."

Lilly felt a wave of relief wash over her. Again, she looked at Mr. Bruton, who seemed to be breathing again, although his color hadn't come back yet. She smiled at him, conveying her sense of relief, and got a small smile from him as well.

But Miley wasn't done yet. "Fine!" she yelled, then she pointed at Danny. "YOU pick somebody to skate for me! Right now!" she said with indignation in her voice. She was counting on his anger and impatience, and she had counted correctly.

"Her!" he said, pointing at Lilly.

"Her?" said Miley, faking surprise.

"ME?!?" said Lilly, who didn't have to fake surprise at all. She really _was_ surprised. She started to say something, then she saw the sly grin on Miley's face. Then, Miley winked at her. Lilly thought, _Oh, Miley, you are soooo good._ She cleared her throat. "Me?" she said again, trying to sound as girlish as she could. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said smugly.

Lilly lowered her head and looked at Miley. She was finding it very hard to not laugh at how this situation had developed, but she managed to restrain her laughter. "Okay, then, I guess I have to..." she said, as dejectedly as possible.

"Where's the skate park?" Danny asked Miley. She gave him the directions and said, "You've got an hour to get any stuff you want, then we'll meet you there." She extended her hand, which he gladly shook, squeezing firmly.

As Danny and his agent filed out of the room, laughing at their good fortune, Miley turned to Mr. Bruton. "Mr. Bruton, I'd appreciate it if you'd ride to the skate park with us. I'd like to tell you what terms I'm going to ask for when I win." He numbly nodded his head, not seeing how the young woman could possibly win this foolish challenge.

As they walked through the garage to the limo, Miley whispered to her father, "Can you have Jackson bring Lilly's skate stuff from our house to the park?" Robbie Ray nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face. Rather than give anything away by speaking, he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She beamed up at him in a similarly silent thanks.

Miley saw her father pull out his cell phone as he sat in the driver's section of the limo, then she took her place in the back of the limo. Lilly slid in next to her, and the two of them were smiling and giggling as they drove to the skate park. Their behavior greatly worried Mr. Bruton, who was about to lose his label's top-selling artist, and probably his job soon afterwards. Silently, he hoped that the two girls knew something he didn't.

After a leisurely drive, they arrived at Lilly's favorite skate park forty minutes later. They saw Danny already there, getting his equipment on. Miley took Lilly's hand and said, "Let's go get something for you, Lola," and they walked into the skate shop. Miley and Lilly both spotted Jackson in a corner of the shop; when he saw them, he pointed to the front of the store, where Lilly's backpack sat on the counter. He then quietly left before anyone spotted him. The girls walked up the counter, where Miley flashed the dazzling Hannah Montana smile at the park's manager. "I think that was left for my girlfriend," she said as his eyes glazed over. Smiling, Lilly opened the backpack and began putting on her helmet, pads, and then shoes. She finally removed her board, checking it and finding nothing wrong with it.

Miley saw her eying her board. "Is that the same board?" she asked. Lilly nodded, knowing what she was really asking. "Still skates just fine, maybe a little better after the...incident," Lilly said, smiling at Miley. "That wobble in the left wheel is gone now."

Miley turned back to the manager. "We need to rent your skate park for about an hour."

The manager tore himself away from her face long enough to say, "Well, we let you skate by the hour, or you can buy an all-day pass."

Miley smiled again, saying, "No, I mean we want to rent the entire park for an hour. Would a thousand dollars cover it?"

He swallowed. "A, a, thousand dollars?" he asked, his mouth dry.

Miley said, "Okay, five thousand. But everyone else has to leave for the hour, except anyone we pick to stay as judges." _Looks like this place might getting the bathrooms redone sooner than you expected, Lilly._

He simply nodded, unable to speak. Miley took out Hannah's checkbook and wrote the check out. As she signed it and handed it to him, he said, "I didn't know you skated, Ms. Montana."

Miley said, "I don't, but my girlfriend Lola does." On cue, Lilly waved a very girlish wave, flashing a toothy grin of her own. She found it highly amusing that she had bought things in here many times from him, but her disguise had him totally fooled.

The manager grabbed the microphone and announced that the park was having to close for an hour, and that all skaters would have to leave until it reopened then. Not wanting to hear the line of angry complaints, Miley and Lilly quickly walked out of the shop, returning to where the rest of their party stood. "Got your judges?" Miley asked Danny. He nodded, motioning toward three skaters.

Lilly was quite nervous at this part, but she was relieved when she saw whom he had picked. She had been worried that he'd pick skaters who knew her well enough to recognize her style, but he hadn't. The three he picked were regulars around here, though, and Lilly knew this park as well as the concrete outside her house. They'd make good judges, and she was ready to give them something to judge. "Who goes first?" Lilly asked.

"I'll go first," Danny said. "Hope the pressure of being last doesn't bother you," he smirked. "Okay, set my time!" he demanded. One of the three skaters took off his watch, then said, "Go!"

Danny stepped off the halfpipe wall, gaining speed as he entered the trick course. He wasn't a bad skater, but he was nothing outstanding, Lilly thought. She noticed he was being somewhat conservative, so she yelled, "When are you gonna start, Lusitain? You're wasting time!" Her taunt had its intended effect, as he then started trying harder tricks, finally resulting in a wipeout off a long rail grind. By the time he got back up, he only had a few seconds left, so he didn't even bother to get back on his board, just picking it up and walking over, sure of his victory even with the fall.

Lilly walked to the edge of the drop, still dressed as Lola, just with her helmet over her wig and her pads over her arms and tights-clad legs. Miley caught Lilly's arm before she could tell the judges she was ready. "Yeah, hon?" Lilly asked her.

Miley smiled thinly and said, "Make it ugly."

Lilly grinned and said, "Will do." She gave Miley a kiss, then said to the judges, "Ready!" When they told her to go, she was off. For the next few minutes, Lilly skated one of the best runs she had ever made. For her first trick, she raced across the course, building speed as she went to the vert wall on the far side, starting off with a 540 backside air, landing it perfectly.

"WOO!" yelled Miley at Lilly's initial trick. She watched Lilly race down the wall, then perform trick after trick on the short street ramps and various rails. After several tricks, Lilly raced back up the vert wall, catching her breath, then performed three aerial tricks, with her last one shooting straight up the vert wall where Miley stood, where she turned in midair, hopping off the board and grabbing it, then landing next to her girlfriend.

Miley was jumping up and down with happiness, and she grabbed Lilly and gave her a very intense kiss. The two girls walked over to the small crowd of observers, all of whom except Robbie Ray looked shell-shocked. Danny Lusitain in particular looked like he was about to throw up. With a huge grin on her face, Miley said, "Now, it's time for you to hear my terms." There was no need to hear from the judges; everyone knew who had won. Miley walked behind Lilly, wrapping her arms around her lover protectively. "First, you stop causing trouble in this company or anywhere else. Like it or not, we work for the same label, and you need to grow up some. Second, never again will you say anything insulting to either Lola or to me, or anything bad about us. You _will_ support us, as we're going to support you."

At that statement, Danny looked up from the ground he had been staring at. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, we're going to support you. I was the new kid here once too, and I remember what it was like. Third, you open for me on my mini-tour next week. I was planning on doing the show without an opener, but this'll give you some more exposure and get your name out there to a different age group."

"Are you serious?" he asked, incredulous. "An opener for you?" He couldn't imagine a bigger draw than Hannah Montana, who had been on fire for the last three years.

Miley nodded. "The concerts are already sold out, so it's not a matter of me wanting to sell more tickets. I'm doing this to help you out, and to try and settle this feud. Which never should happened in the first place, I might add." She gave him and his agent a stern look, then relaxed her expression. "Fourth, you believe us when we say we really didn't time our announcement to hurt you, because we really didn't. And lastly, you pick a charity and publicly support it. You're in a position where people will listen to you, and you need to do something positive with that beside just sell CDs."

Mr. Bruton was beaming as he said, "Hannah, your terms are very, very generous. I greatly appreciate you settling this in a way where we don't lose either of you. That speaks very highly of your maturity, young lady." He turned to Lilly. "And you, Lola, you are an amazing skater!"

Lilly popped her gum that she had slipped into her mouth just a minute ago. "Why, thank you," she said. She looked over at Danny and said, "Sucker," smiling to soften the sting of the word. As he started to say something, Lilly said, "Hey, _you_ picked _me_! You've got no one to blame but yourself!"

Danny closed his mouth. He then said, "You're right." Then, he smiled. "I've acted like an ass, and I'm man enough to apologize for it." He walked over to Hannah and extended his hand. "I accept your terms, and you're very kind. Thanks."

She shook his hand, then Lilly stepped forward and shook it as well. "Keep practicing," she said with a smile. "You're not bad, just need some more work." And with that, she turned, took Miley's hand, and walked to the limousine.

They drove Mr. Bruton back to the record company; along the way, he thanked Miley and Lilly again for working the situation out as well as they had. As he got out at his building, Miley said, "Mr. Bruton, my dad is the one you really should be thanking, because he was the one who told me that the best way out of an argument is when both sides win something."

Mr. Bruton turned to Robbie Ray, who was standing there, and said, "You've raised a fine daughter, Mr. Montana." He turned back to Miley and said, "Oh, I almost forgot, Hannah. The special edition of your CD is going to be released next week, just as you asked. It'll be in just a few early markets first, but it should be a nationwide release in two weeks."

"Thanks, Mr. Bruton," Miley said. Lilly looked at her curiously, but Miley said, "I'll tell you when we get home."

"Thank you, Mr. Bruton," Robbie Ray said as he shook hands with the record company's president. "I sure think my little girl turned out pretty good," he added, winking at Miley. He turned back to Mr. Bruton and said, "Now, if you don't mind, we've got another appointment to keep tonight." As Mr. Bruton went back inside, Robbie Ray got back into the limo for the drive back to the private parking garage.

Once the girls were inside the garage, they quickly took off their outfits, changing back into more comfortable clothes and removing their wigs. They stuffed their clothes into travel bags and moved back over to the Suburban. Miley and Lilly gave each other caring glances as they walked to their vehicle, but they knew better than to say anything that might give them away, even in here. Time to talk would be in their car and at home.

As they started the Suburban and pulled out of the garage, again using a different exit than the entrance they had just used, Lilly couldn't hold her laughter anymore, finally letting it bubble out. "Oh, you are so good, girlfriend!" She hugged Miley, then said, "You had him beat right from the start!"

Miley joined in the laughter, able to finally relax now that the feud had been eliminated and her career—as well as her and Lilly's future—were safe. "I knew you'd win," she said, looking into Lilly's blue eyes. "I was told to have trust in you, and I did."

"Who told you to trust in me?" Lilly asked, curious as to where that came from.

Miley quietly said, "I'll tell you when we're back home. After Daddy and Jackson leave."

Lilly searched her girlfriend's eyes for a clue, but all she could glean was a faraway look in Miley's eyes. _That look is kinda like when we were talking about her dream, with her... Her mom. _That made sense to Lilly. If Miley had another dream with her mom in it, she certainly wouldn't want to discuss it with her father right here.

Soon enough, they were at the house. Miley and Lilly both gave Robbie Ray a hug and kiss on the cheek as they got out of the Suburban and went inside. "Jackson!!" Miley yelled as they walked inside.

"What?!" Jackson yelling, sitting right on the couch watching television. "I was sittin' right here, Miley! You didn't have to yell!"

"I know," Miley said. "I just felt like yelling," she said with a cheery smile. "Have fun at the basketball game!"

"Bye Jackson," Lilly said as she came into the house.

"You two have fun," Jackson called out as he went by them.

"Oh, we're planning on it," Lilly said, giving Miley a look that made her mouth water.

Miley followed Jackson to the door. As he went outside, Miley said, "Got everything you need?" He nodded. Miley quickly said, "Good, 'cause you ain't gettin' back in this house for at least three hours, you get my drift?" He smiled and said, "Yeah, I got you, Miles." She smiled and closed the door, locking it immediately.

Before she could even turn around, she was grabbed from behind by the shoulders and spun around, then pressed into the door with a thump by Lilly, who hungrily kissed her as she held her pinned against the door. Miley's hands roamed over Lilly's body, tugging on articles of clothing whenever she could grip them. They parted for air, both of them gasping in deep breaths as they stared at each other, passion evident in their eyes. Miley took her shirt off, tossing it on the floor, then she started to the stairs. Lilly slipped off her Capri pants, leaving them in a pile as she followed Miley. On the stairs, Miley's khakis and Lilly's shirt likewise were discarded on the floor. As the girls entered their bedroom, Miley stopped, letting Lilly unhook her bra. Lilly then turned, letting Miley give her the same attention. They then fell onto the bed, where they gave themselves entirely to their desire for each other, blocking out the world outside of their bedroom for the next two hours.

Miley collapsed back onto the bed, her naked body exhausted and her energy totally spent. Lilly then crawled up from around Miley's legs and flopped down face first on the pillow beside Miley. Miley giggled as she rolled onto her right side, running her fingernails lightly up and down Lilly's back, now soaked with sweat. Lilly jerked as Miley tickled her back, but she put up no resistance. Instead, she rolled onto her left side so she and Miley were facing, then said, "I love you, Miles," smiling a weary smile.

"I know, sweetheart. You yelled it several times," said Miley, giving Lilly a wicked smile. "And you know how much I love you, Lilly," she added, her naughtiness instantly replaced by a look of sincerity.

"You're amazing, Miles," Lilly countered. "You know just how to touch me, just how hard I like it."

Miley kissed Lilly, then said, "Mmmm, and you do me too, Lil." She reached down and pulled the covers up over them, curling against Lilly, their noses nearly touching. "I don't have to tell you anything, you just _know_."

Lilly was immensely pleased at the compliment, and she kissed Miley firmly, pulling their bodies together ever more tightly for a minute, feeling the heat pass between their contact. "Thanks," she said with a smile. "Now, spill on this dream."

"How did you know it was a dream?" Miley said, surprised.

"I saw the look you had in the car, and when you said you wanted to wait until we were alone, I just guessed that it was another dream."

"Good guess," Miley said, impressed yet again. "Yeah, it was another dream."

"With your mom?" Lilly asked.

Miley nodded slightly. "Yeah." Then a huge smile spread across her face. "It was our future, Lilly," she whispered.

Lilly felt cold chills shoot up her back at Miley's words. "OUR future?" she asked.

Miley nodded, more strongly this time. "Oh yeah. And it was so amazing. We were so happy! But..." She averted her eyes, not wanting to upset Lilly but knowing she couldn't tell her all the details. "Please don't be mad at me, Lilly, but I can't tell you all the details, just that it was totally great. It was so happy. It was just ... wonderful."

Lilly said, "You can't tell me?" The expression on her face wasn't exactly upset, but Miley could tell she was disappointed.

"Lilly, you yourself—well, the you in my dream told me that when I had told her about having this dream, I didn't reveal any details. I said you'd have to wait until you had the dream yourself, and you will. She was having it just then. All I can tell you is that our life together is wonderful." Tears were forming in Miley's eyes, tears of joy.

Lilly said, "It was that good?" Miley nodded, tears flowing more freely now. Lilly's eyes began tearing up as well. "And we were happy?" Miley nodded again, adding, "Completely happy." Lilly laughed, then said, "Okay, I can wait to find out the rest, then. As long as I know we're together and happy, that's all I need. Everything else will come with that." The girls kissed then, their tears of happiness pooling together on the pillow they shared.

Soon Lilly asked, "Oh, what was that about a CD release? Is your new album already done?"

Miley said, "No, it's still real early with it." She got a look in her eyes that told Lilly that she was about to hear something she'd really like. Miley said, "Earlier this week I recorded some new vocals for some of my songs. I took the ones where I was singing to a boy and changed the words so I'm singing to a girl." She paused, watching a smile grow on Lilly's face. "I changed it so I'm singing them to you, Lilly."

Lilly couldn't find anything to say, so she just started crying again. Miley continued, "It's being released as a special edition. I'm calling it the Engagement Edition, and we're using a photo of the two of us on the cover and for the back artwork." She sighed as she then said, "I'm sure someone'll gripe that I'm doing it to make money, but I'm really not. We're putting a coupon in it that anyone who already bought the original version can send back in with the proof of purchase from the original to get twelve dollars back. That leaves enough to cover production costs, so the record label doesn't lose money doing it."

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and whispered, "You are so good to me, Miley. Thank you. That's one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me, I think."

Miley caressed Lilly's cheek and said, "You deserve it, Lilly. You really do."

After a few minutes, they were both nearly asleep when Miley said, "Our clothes!"

Lilly mumbled, "Uh, Miles, you might not have noticed, but we're not wearing any clothes."

"I know!" said Miley. "We have to pick them up!" Just then, the sound of the Suburban pulling into the driveway became evident. The girls jumped out of bed, running naked down the hall. Lilly quickly said, "I'll get the downstairs, you get the ones on the stairs!" She leaped down the stairs, landing solidly but springing up, scurrying to grab the scattered clothes on the floor before the door opened. Succeeding in gathering the clothes, she turned and sprinted for the stairs. As she scaled them two at a time, Miley grabbed Lilly's shirt just in time to avoid getting trampled by her girlfriend dashing up the stairs. They were laughing as they ran back into their bedroom, closing the door and locking it just as the they heard Robbie Ray's voice announce that he and Jackson were back home.

"Okay Dad! Good night!" Miley yelled back. Lilly then added, "Good night!" They then tossed the dirty clothes into the clothes hamper, then hopped back into bed, their hearts once again pounding at the thrill of success.

Their bodies settled into the soft bed, still warm from their lovemaking, while Miley and Lilly kissed one last time before they fell asleep. As they started to doze off, arms wrapped around each other in their usual position of Miley on her back, Lilly lying on Miley's right side with her head resting on Miley's shoulder, Miley watched the shadows of her drapes dance on the far wall while she idly played with Lilly's golden hair. She thought back to her dream of the future and drew comfort that for them, there would indeed be a happy ending. She whispered to Lilly, "I love you, Lilly," to which Lilly sleepily mumbled, "Love you too, Miles." Then Miley smiled and closed her eyes, at peace in the arms of Lilly, her best friend, her girlfriend, her lover, her partner. Her future.

_It's you and me together_

_I'm always on your side_

_No one, no one, no one can ever change it_

_Come on, let 'em try_

_'Cause it's you and me together now_

--Hannah Montana, "You And Me Together"

**Author's Afterword:** I really hope everyone enjoyed this story! I have to say that I've had a wonderful time writing it, and I'm going to start on the next one in just a few days. I have several ideas, including one set in the near future immediately after high school, one a few years farther into the future, and one when our girls come back to Tennessee. I mean, how can I not write about my home state, after all? Plus, Miley and Lilly would have so much fun here!

Okay, time for some thanks here. The first thank you goes to all those who have read this story and enjoyed it. I thank you deeply, and I hope you had a great read! Next, thanks to all reviewers. The positive reviews really do keep me (as well as other writers) motivated to get those chapters done, so keep the good stuff coming for everyone! For reviewers who caught things I had missed or made suggestions, thank you for those. We can accomplish much more working together than we can individually, and I still miss things even with proofreading. I also have to thank everyone involved with _Hannah Montana_, particularly Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment for bringing to life characters that we all have grown to love. Now, if Disney would just accept the obvious... Lastly, my most heartfelt thanks goes to my daughters, who have put up with their mommy typing away late into the night after tucking them into bed. Well, I don't tuck my oldest daughter into bed, but you get the point. Thanks to them, I was converted to a Hannah Montana fan, and I'm thrilled that it happened. I love all of you, and thanks for reading! I'll see you again as soon as I can.

-- Jo --


End file.
